Pretty girl  in the future
by sweetdevil23
Summary: Based in the future. Brooke leaves tree hill with a secret, meets up with an old friend and begins to live her life, eventually all 6 friends meet up again soz i suck at summeries  BL NH JP BJ friendship RJ. Their life in the future.
1. Chapter 1

It's been five years since Brooke Davis left tree hill, and things never been the same, well not in a bad way. Everyone was still happy but it was weird not having the cheery girl around any more. Lucas Scott was sitting on a picnic bench at the river court, as always he was lost in his thoughts about Brooke. He knew she left because of him but he never hoped that they would end in bad terms. He missed her so much. Even though Lucas was with Peyton Sawyer, he couldn't help to miss Brooke a lot. Lucas was truly happy with Peyton and he loves her so much, but Brookes absent kept him worried a lot. All he wanted to know if she was ok and that if they were still friend. He lost hope of her returning as it has been five years since she left. The only thing that angered him the most was that she left without telling or meeting anyone, all she did was leave a note for all of them to read at Rachel's house.

Flash back

_Lucas and Haley were walking to Rachel's house to see Brooke. At this time it's been two weeks since Lucas and Brookes break up, since then Brooke never came to school. As always Lucas got worried and wanted to see her but knew she wouldn't talk to him unless Haley was there to convince her. Both of them reached the front door and just stood there. Lucas didn't know what to do, he was a bit scared, he didn't know how to face Brooke after he broke his promise that he would never hurt her again._

_Haley stared at her best friend, she knew the pain he was going through_

_Haley rang the bell knowing Lucas wouldn't. Rachel opened the door to find them both at front._

"_What are you to doing here?" asked Rachel looking at them both_

"_Rach is Brooke there?" asked Haley._

"_No__ she's not here" replied Rachel looking Lucas in the eyes_

"_Where__ did she go?"_

"_I don't 'know"_

"_What__ do you mean you don't know" Lucas said, finally speaking for the first time._

"_I mean came home, find that Brookes stuff is gone and she's not here, poof, disappeared, vamoosh gone have I made my self clear Lucas" she said glaring._

"_Well did she tell where she went" asked Haley breaking the icy conversation between Rachel and Lucas._

"_No, what are these 20 questions" said Rachel. "Look guys she's gone and left this letter for us all". Rachel passed the letter to Haley. Both Lucas and Haley looked at the letter. Lucas didn't know what to do, Brooke just couldn't leave tree hill like this._

"_She… she can't just leave like this" stuttered Lucas. "I… I mean wh…why"_

"_You__ of all people asking why she left" said Rachel angrily. "She left because you hurt her Lucas"_

"_Look I didn't mean it, I…I just want to be friends with her" said Lucas quietly looking at the letter again._

"_Well Lucas friends don't hurt one another" said Rachel "look I don't wanna do this now, so appreciate it if you guys just leave"_

"_But…"_

"_Just go… please" said Rachel closing the front door on them. Lucas and Haley walked to car. Lucas couldn't believe, Brooke just left. He just couldn't believe it. He knew Brooke was the type of girl that got hurt very easily and she usually finds ways around it but he never thought she would actually leave tree hill._

"_I can't believe she left" said Lucas quietly looking up at Haley_

"_Do you blame her__" said Haley. "She's hurt Luke"_

"_Yeah well that's not a reason to leave" Lucas shot back_

"_Well what you want her to do man" Haley said angrily. "Just to hang around here and see the guy she loves and her best friend together. Because Luke that's no walk in the park" _

"_Ok I think everyone is forgetting something here" said Lucas getting worked up. "Brooke left me"._

"_Look Luke I don't wanna get into this" said Haley. "Nathan must be waiting for me, so im going bye"._

_With that __Haley leaves. Lucas watches her go and sits in his car. Slowly turning the engine on, Lucas drives off to the river court. He needed time to think and grasp the fact Brooke left. Lucas sat silently on the picnic bench again staring at the letter wondering what Brooke wrote in it that could be her possible reason on why she left. He slowly took the letter out of the opened envelope and opened it. He saw Brookes writing, all blotched up, it looked like she was crying while writing the letter._

_**Dear guys**_

_**Sorry I left without giving any of you a proper good bye. I knew if I came face to face with all of you, then you would have stopped and I don't want that. I went through a lot this year and I don't think I can take it any more. Luke if your reading this then its true, I did leave because of you but also because of another reason but there is no point of going into details. All I knew if I stayed, then you all will help me in my situation and maybe some would have stayed with me for the wrong reasons or they think its there responsibility. And I wouldn't be comfortable with that. I can't tell you guys where im going because I don't know my self. It's stupid I know and I soon need to stand up on my two feet because I don't have much time left and im really scared knowing im going to do all this alone. All I know is that im gonna miss all of you and that I love you all and that hope you can forgive for leaving. Anyway things happen for a reason right, so maybe I had to leave tree hill. Maybe it wasn't my place. I do know that running isn't the best thing to do but it's the only option I have now because I am really afraid of getting hurt again. Im really sorry.**_

_**Brooke.**_

_Lucas re read the letter many times. So many questions were going through his head. What was brooks situation? What did she mean by she didn't have much time left. All she left was a big riddle for Lucas to solve and he didn't know how. He thought he knew Brooke but it looks like he doesn't. Lucas got up and walked to his car and drove towards __Peyton's house, all the way through he couldn't stop thinking about Brooke and her letter. Lucas got to Peyton's house and pushed open the unlocked door. And walked slowly up to her bedroom. He saw Peyton on her bed, drawing in her book. She looked up when she saw him at her door._

"_Luke hey…what's up… are you ok" Peyton asked getting up, walking towards him._

_Lucas didn't know what to say. He knew he had to tell her now but he just couldn't get himself to speak. Lucas slowly opened his mouth and looked at Peyton._

"_Brooke left tree hill" he whispered to the shocked Peyton when she heard the news._

End of flash back


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucas left the river court and drove silently towards Peyton's house. As he drove her thought of the day Rachel came to him and told him she was leaving to.

Flash back

_Lucas was at his mom's café, drinking coffee. He had a rough night, all he did was lay awake and think of Brooke. He had no idea why, when he was perfectly happy with Peyton. But his worried conscious always took over his love for Peyton, and end up think about Brooke, probably some where deep down in his heart, he still had feelings for Brooke or she always had a safe spot in his heart. Lucas drank the last couple drops of his coffee and got up to leave when he suddenly came face to face with Rachel._

"_Rach… what're you doing here?" Lucas asked uncertainty._

"_Im leaving"_

"_What…what is with people and leaving tree hill" snapped Lucas. "Is tree hill that bad?"_

"_No… Brooke called last night, so am gonna go to her" Rachel answered quietly not meeting Lucas's eyes_

"_What… is she ok, where is she?" Lucas asked quickly. So many questions were going through his head._

"_Lucas she's fine, she just needs me right now and am going to her" replied Rachel. "She doesn't want anyone to know where she is, but I can say for she will be fine and you have nothing to worry about"._

"_But I…-"_

"_No Lucas, there's no point of asking about her" Rachel said. "She is gonna be fine when I get there and you should just for get her, after all your with Peyton"_

_Your with Peyton, those three words hit Lucas hard. He loves Peyton, and doest want to loose her, then why does he worry abut Brooke over and over again. A question he knew he can never answer._

"_Your right, I love Peyton." Said Lucas. "Just take care of yourself and Brooke and if you can then call to._

"_I will, and not sure about the phone call, I don't think I would get a chance" Rachel said hugging Lucas. "Bye Luke take care of everything here, we all know tree hill is full of drama"_

_Lucas laughs and hugs Rachel back. Rachel walks out of the café and sits in her car, tears drop down her face. So much has happened she made real good friends here and now she is leaving tree hill for the one girl she could call her best friend. All she knew she is gonna miss tree hill and someday she is gonna bring Brooke back because she can see the love in Lucas eyes that he holds for Brooke no matter how many times he would he loves Peyton he truly only loved Brooke. _

_Lucas stood and watched Rachel drive until he couldn't see her car anymore. He walked back to counter and sat quietly about half hour later he left to go to Peyton's. he hadn't spent time with her in a while and realised he missed her._

_End of flash back._

"Hey Peyton, you here?" asked Lucas from the bottom of the stairs of Peyton's house. Peyton always leaves her house door opened, never once cared if any random person could come in. Lucas told her many times she should lock it but she never listens.

"Yeah Luke, am in my room" Peyton yelled back from her bedroom. She heard Luke come up and sit on her bed and groaned.

"What happened, you seem tired" asked Peyton, typing away on her computer.

"I was at the river court, what you doing"

"Nothing just emailing Brooke, it's her birthday tomorrow so I felt like it" Peyton answered quietly.

"Oh… I forgot" Lucas answered quietly. Truthfully he remembered, he just didn't want tell Peyton, properly thinking she would mind.

"I don't k no why I even bother, she's not even replied back to any of my other mails, I just don't know how to apologise to her anymore" Peyton said, getting up and laying next to Lucas.

"Well she's properly still abit upset" Lucas didn't know what to say.

"Abit it's been five years and we still haven't heard a word from her" exclaimed Peyton. "What was the point of Rachel being there and not telling us if they both are fine".

"Well she did say she might not be able to phone"

"Yeah well she should, this is about my best friend and im worried"

"Look peyt, all we can do is wait, other then that there's nothing I can do or say to make things ok" said Lucas getting up. "I got to go, mums waiting home with ellie so ill talk to you later ok". Lucas gives Peyton a quick kiss and leaves.

Lucas walked through the back door into his kitchen to find his mom and ellie. Karen was setting the table when Lucas came in.

"Hey hun, how was your day?" smiled Karen

"it was good ma… how's my lil sis doing'" asked Lucas giving ellie kiss on the cheek.

"Awww she was a good girl, today, didn't get up to any mischief" laughed Karen.

"Mommy am always a good girl" piped up 6 year old ellie

"of course, you were a good girl yesterday, when you put salt in one of my customers coffee" replied Karen sarcastically

"He asked for it, said little girls should be seen not heard" scoffed ellie. "He had it coming"

Lucas and Karen laughed at the little girl. She was a total Keith.

"Ma ill be back, let me put my stuff in my room" said Lucas, leaving the kitchen and heading towards his bedroom and opened his cupboards. He moved aside his clothes and saw a four different colourer boxed neatly stacked in a line. He added another box to his collection.

"Happy birthday Brooke" he whispered and closed the cupboard. Each year since Brooke left, Lucas brought her a present for each birthday he missed, knowing one day he would be able to give them to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucas woke up the next day; he had a lot to do today. Visit Haley; help Nathan coach the tree hill ravens, ever since whitey retired, Nathan took over. Look after ellie and then spend quality time with Peyton, as always his Sundays are always the busy day of the week. Lucas was in the shower and again was thinking of Brooke, wondering what she was going to do today...

Some where in New York City, brooked Davis woke up from her alarm clock going off at 8 am. She had a lot to do today, it was her birthday and knowing she was the only one to get breakfast ready meant she was the one the make her own birthday breakfast, as everyone else in the house hold would be fast asleep. She got up, yawned and took a nice warm shower to start her day. Brooke came out the bathroom and walked back to her room in her bathrobe and took out her clothes for the day, blue jeans and white halter top. She dried her hair, got changed and went down stairs to the kitchen. She stopped and looked at picture of Rachel on the table in the lobby of her house. Brooke kissed her finger and pressed it against Rachel's picture.

"Miss you sweetie" she whispered and walked in to kitchen to get breakfast ready before the chaos started. Brooke made her favourite blueberry pancakes, also chocolate chips for Rachel and Sarah. Half hour later, she set the table out and heard load sounds from upstairs.

"Oh my god, the devils have awoken" she whispered to herself smiling. Once she finished getting the breakfast ready she went upstairs to check the havoc the little devils were creating. She walked in to a room, across her own and found the bedroom as if a bomb hit it. She turned around to find little body shapes from behind the curtains in the room.

"Maria Rachel Jalgalski and Sarah Karen Scott get your little butts out behind the curtains" said Brooke angrily. She heard little laughter coming from the curtains.

"NOW!"

And with that Brooke saw two girls come crashing out from the curtains and toppled over each other on the floor. The girls stood up and looked innocently at Brooke. One of the girls had flaming red hair and bright green eyes, and the same smirk Brookes best friend Rachel would give. Suddenly Brooke thought like mother like daughter as she looked at Maria. And then turned to her own daughter Sarah, who was a spiting image Brooke minus the eyes, which were blue like her father, Lucas. Sarah was the reason Brooke left, she was pregnant at the time Lucas broke up with her because he realised he loved Peyton not her. And when Brooke found out she was pregnant, the only thing she could do was leave, knowing if she stayed then Lucas would come back to her thinking it's his responsibility and she didn't want that. She knows one day Lucas would find out and he will be angry and she is hoping that day wouldn't come soon; now that she is happy with her life she doesn't want anything to ruin it,

"What the hell happened here" exclaimed Brooke, who seemed really frustrated. "I swear I cleaned this room up last night and now, you've been a wake for like 10 minutes and looks like a pigsty"

Two little voices quickly said sorry and ran hugged Brooke, knowing she would melt when they hug her. Brooke loved these two girls to bits and knew she could never live her life without them being there with her.

"Fine, just clean this up or you can't have pancakes" warned Brooke turning around and was about to leave.

"Happy birthday mom"

"Happy birthday Aunt Brooke"

Brooke looked back and laughed at the girls. They sure know their way to get off the hook. She left and went to go and wake up her best friend in the world after Rachel, Jake Jalgalski, Maria's dad. Brooke walks down the hall from the girl's bedroom and pushes open jakes room, to find him awake and making his bed.

"Your up early" said Brooke leaning against the door frame. Jake looks up and laughs.

"Well yeah if you have two little devils running around early in the morning" smiled Jake. "Do you really think we would get any peace?" Brooke laughs at jakes comment. She loved so much, she was glad he was in her life.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling Maria is turning into Rachel everyday" smiled Brooke

"Oh please don't say that" groaned Jake. "Of all the stories I have heard, im worried for my daughter now". Brooke laughs.

"Hey she wasn't that bad"

"Yeah she was, she was you but worse" said Jake

"Hey, she went fine after she met you" said Brooke throwing a ball at Jake but missed.

"Yeah, but what if Maria or Sarah don't find a guy like me and then be you and Rachel like high school" moaned Jake.

"Jake if you criticize us one more time, ill forget you're my best friend and kill you" warned Brooke. "And plus its just teenage years"

"Argh, teenage years I hate them, our daughters are not allowed to look at guys until they're 30" said Jake. Brooke laughs at him. He was way too protective over the girls.

"Jake"

"Brooke"

"Jake just wait till they're teenagers then we will have the conversation" said Brooke calmly. "They're only five and think kissing is icky, you have nothing to worry about"

"Fine" scoffed Jake

"So where are you up today?" asked Brooke. "How come you're dressed up and I know it's not for me"

"Im going to get jenny and then pick Nathan and Haley up from the airport" smirked Jake, grabbing his jacket from his desk chair. He walked up to Brooke and gave her a tight hug.

"Happy birthday B" he whispered hugging her tightly.

"Yeah yeah, now where's my present" said Brooke. Jake laughs and shakes his head.

"It's in the living room" laughs Jake. Brooke squeals and gives Jake another hug and runs downstairs in to the living room. She gasp to see a massive frame, in gold with a beautiful and delicate flowers engraved, with an enlarged picture of Brooke, Rachel and Jake of their first night together in new York. Brooke couldn't believe it, this was the best present she had ever gotten. Especially because it had her two best friends in it.

"So what you think" asked Jake as he saw Brooke standing in front of the portrait.

"It's beautiful" whispered Brooke. "Thank you Jake, I love you". She runs up to Jake gives him a kiss on the cheek and hugs him tightly. She cried in his arm of happiness.

"Hey come on, it's your birthday" said Jake wiping away her tears. "You should be happy".

Brooke laughs at him. She couldn't believe he gave such a thoughtful gift then again Jake has always been so sweet to her.

"Ok if I stay here any longer, then im gonna be late" said Jake. "and you know how Haley gets if you come late, so take care and be back in half hour" with that Jake leaves Brooke to admire her gift even more. Brooke takes off the painting of a sunset from on top of the fireplace in the living room and places the frame Jake brought for her. She looked back up at it and smiled, it felt like its been there all the time. She looked up at the smiling Rachel and tears fall down from her face, she missed her best friend so much. But knew that it would be worst for Jake and Maria. Brooke places the old painting under the stair case and takes out the vaccume cleaner, and starts to do it everywhere downstairs. When she packs it away, she hears the girls coming downstairs screaming and laughing.

"Come on guys, quickly have your breakfast" said Brooke ushering them into the kitchen. "Uncle Nate and aunt hales would be here soon" the girls squeal happily. They loved Nathan and Haley to bits and were always happy to see them. Brooke sits back and enjoys her birthday breakfast with her to favourite girls. Everything seemed to go perfect and she was glad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Girls finished their breakfast and watched telly while Brooke washed up the dishes; she thought back on the day Nathan and Haley found out Brooke was living with Jake. She remembered that day so well because she was so happy to finally let Haley know about Sarah. Of all the people she missed most in tree hill was Haley and was glad that they both met on occasions even if it was kept secret from Lucas and Peyton. It all happened when Jake went back to tree hill to pick a couple of his stuff and meet his parent, as it had been a while since he last saw them. On his way he bumped into Nathan and Haley. They all went for coffee, where Jake gave his mobile number to Nathan, so he could keep in touch with them and made them two promises not to tell Lucas or Peyton he came by. Unfortunately Nathan phoned to check on Jake and Brooke answered.

Flash back

"_Hey guys im gonna go and get changed then we'll start the movie ok"said Jake getting up from the coach. Jake, Rachel and Brooke were gonna watch the note book because it was Brookes favourite film and to be fair she just came back from the hospital with her lovely daughter Sarah, who was fast asleep in Rachel's arms._

"_Rachel, could you please put her in her crib" said Brooke. "I don't want her to wake up at sound of the movie"_

"_Sure". Rachel gets up and leaves. Leaving Brooke all alone waiting for the other two to come back. At that moment jakes mobile goes off, Brooke picks it up ad sees private number calling flashing on the screen. Brooke wondered who would be calling Jake from a private number so she answered it._

_Brooke: hello _

_Little did she know it was Nathan on phone, who seemed quite surprised to hear a girl's voice and not jakes? Plus the girl's voice seemed familiar. _

_Nathan: hello, who is this?_

_Brooke (uncertainly): who's this? (Why did this voice sound so familiar to her?)_

_Nathan: you should answer first, as I asked first._

_Brooke: fine Brooke._

_Nathan (freaking out) BROOKE, as in Brooke Davis. _

_Haley hearing Brookes name came to sit next to her husband in their living room_

_Brooke: yeah who is…oh my god Nathan!_

_She knew the voice seemed familiar to her and now she knew she was trouble._

_Nathan: Brooke where the hells are you and why are you answering jakes phone… ow_

_Brooke: what what happened?_

_Nathan: nothing Haley hit me… why'd hit me for?_

_Brooke could hear both of them on the phone. She was so worried, knowing Haley she would take the phone off Nathan and yell at her, and yelling was something Brooke didn't want now._

_Haley: because stupid, Jake has already told us he is in New York. So im guessing Brooke is too. Any one could get that and you being married to you tutor, are still stupid._

_Nathan: hey im not stupid and to be fair you've not tutored me since we got married_

_Haley: whatever just gives me the damn phone. (Nathan passes her the phone)_

_Brooke laughed at them; they were such a good couple. But right now she didn't want Haley to yell her._

_Brooke: no no no, Nathan don't pass her the phone._

_Haley (angrily): too late, Brooke what hell, why didn't you phone all this time or tell us where you are._

_Brooke: holy mop are we in a pickle now._

_Luckily Rachel comes in the room to find Brooke on the phone._

_Rachel: Brooke would you please stop it with your weird language. She is only 3 weeks and doesn't understand what we say to her. Plus she is asleep now… hunny are you ok?_

_She looks at Brooke, who seemed to have turned pale and wide eyed. Rachel senses something must have happened with the phone. She takes it off Brooke._

_Rachel: listen her bud, if you try to call is one more time ill beat your perverty ass with my mace you got that._

_Haley: Rachel?_

_Rachel: Haley?_

_Haley: nice hello to you to, is that how you greet everyone on the phone, forget that, im so gonna kill you guys when I get my hands on you to._

_Rachel: calm down tutor wife_

_Haley: don't you tell me calm down, where hell you two have been, leaving us all behind_

_Rachel: ok hales, there is so much to say but I can't tell you if your gonna keep shouting at me._

_Haley: ooh shouting isn't enough, wait till I rip you two into shreds._

_Rachel: aww Haley that so sweet, I never knew you cared._

_Haley: Rachel don't toy with me im not in the mood._

_Rachel: fine let's just get Jake, he can explain everything… Brooke go and get Jake, I think my eardrums have burst from the yelling._

_Brooke: sure… Jake get your bottom in here now!_

_Jake came in the living room chuckling to himself, to find both Brooke and Rachel standing with his phone in their hand._

_Jake: you know im kinda getting round the word 'bottom'… who's on the phone?_

_Rachel: oh no one just your friends NATHAN AND HALEY!_

_Jake: oh mop_

_Brooke: yes mop, why didn't you tell us that you gave them your number_

_Rachel: god Brooke, now you got Jake talking in your dodgy language. Now how am I gonna sleep with him._

_Brooke: WHAT!_

_Jake blushes at Rachel's comment. They all hear Haley screaming from the phone in Rachel's hand. Rachel's looks at the phone and passes it to Jake._

_Rachel: I think it's for you_

_Jake: ha-ha funny… hey hales so nice to hear from you_

_Haley: Jake jalgelski you bastard, why didn't you tell us Brooke is with you._

_Jake: now Haley no needs to use foul language…_

_Haley: just give me your address before jenny knows what it feels like to be fatherless._

_Jake: yes madam._

_Jake tells Haley his address. She copies it down on a piece of paper on her coffee table._

_Haley: Nathan and I will be there in three weeks and you guys better be there when we come bye. (Haley shuts the phone)_

_Jake turns to look at Rachel and Brooke._

"_Well it looks like Haley and Nathan are going to be here in three weeks" he told them_

"_What, oh my god Jake, I can't deal with them now" exclaimed Brooke sitting on the sofa her head in her hands. "What are we gonna do?"_

"_Well I think the best option is to let them know about Sarah" Jake said calmly._

"_No because if they know then Lucas will too and I don't think I can handle that" said Brooke._

"_Were just gonna have to trust them" said Jake. They all sit in silent until Brooke gets up to leave saying she was tired and didn't want to go on with the movie night. Rachel comes and sits with Jake. She puts her hand on his shoulder._

"_Everything will be ok Jake" she whispered._

"_I hope so for Brooke" said Jake. They both sit in silent through the next 10 minutes before heading to bed._

"_Nathan book us tickets for New York tomorrow" said Haley getting up and heading in their bedroom._

"_What, but you just told Jake we would be there in three weeks" said Nathan walking behind her._

"_Yes but knowing Brooke she would leave before we get there, so do as I say and book the tickets now" said Haley glaring at Nathan._

"_Yes dear"_

_Nathan leaves, he knows Haley was in a mood on what happened and he didn't want to get to her bad side, for a small person Haley sure can throw a damn good right hook. 10 minutes later he walks in their room to find Haley packing._

"_The time is for 10 in the morning so we should leave early" Nathan informed his wife. "And I was thinking not to tell Lucas or Peyton why were going to New York, its obvious Brooke doesn't want them to know"_

"_Ok"_

"_Hales you ok?"_

"_No I don't understand why she left" said Haley suddenly. "Or that she is find the decency to phone us"_

_Hey she must be going through a rough patch" said Nathan comforting his wife. "We'll find out everything when we get there, and for now I think we should get some sleep"._

_They both get in bed and Haley cuddles up to Nathan. She was so glad he was in her life._

_Brooke woke up really early the next day, Sarah was fast asleep in her crib. Brooke looked over her. She was so beautiful, the moment Brooke saw her for the first, she realise she never loved anyone as much as she loved her daughter and was so glad she had her. Brooke stood there for a while watching her baby sleep peacefully. She went down to the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee when she heard Jake coming down into the kitchen.  
"Hey b" he said sleepily taking the coffee she offered him.  
"Hey".  
"Are you still mad at me about yesterday" asked Jake sitting at the kitchen table. Brooke joined him and sighed.  
"No, they would have found out sooner or later" said Brooke. "But I would have preferred later".  
"Hmmmm"  
"I really hope they won't tell Luke anything" said Brooke. Jake was shock to her Lucas's name from Brooke. She never mentioned him after the first time they met in New York.  
"Im sure they wont, they probably guess not to" said Jake soothingly. "I mean I told them not tell Luke or peyt when I was in town so".  
"I hope so".  
Both of them sat quietly for awhile until they heard the doorbell go. Brooke and Jake looked at each other wondering who would be here so early in the morning.  
"Ill get it" said Brooke, getting and walking towards the door. She opened it and was shocked to see it was at the door.  
"Nathan, Haley" she gasped staring at the two figures at the door.  
"Hey Brooke, you look good" said Nathan smiling but stop when he saw the evil glare his wife gave him. Brooke smiled nervously; she moved aside and opened the door wider.  
"Why don't you two come in" she said, allowing them to enter her house. Haley still didn't say a word to Brooke and walked in, not looking at her. Nathan walked behind Haley but waited a couple of seconds before he saw walk into the living room. He turned back quick and gave Brooke a hug.  
"It's good to see you again Brooke" he whispered.  
"You to Nate, lets go before Haley comes out here to kill me" she said laughing nervously walking with Nathan to living room. They both walk in to see Haley looking around the living room. Nathan quickly walks and stands by his wife side.  
"I…um should…um get Jake" gulped Brooke. She left the room quickly afraid of the look Haley was giving her and went to the kitchen.  
"Hey who was at the door" asked Jake. Brooke looked up at him all pale again as she was yesterday. "Brooke what happened, who was it?"  
"Ha…Haley and Nathan, living room, now" stuttered Brooke. "Please come with me, I need a bodyguard".  
"What, she lied to me" gasped Jake.  
"Get over it Jake and come with me" said Brooke pushing him towards the living room. They both stood out there wondering who should.  
"You go in first" said Brooke.  
"No you"  
"Jake"  
"Brooke"  
Brooke then pushes Jake through the door._

"Hales I think you should lighten up abit"said Nathan.  
"No"  
"Haley"  
"Nathan don't tell me what to do, I am really pissed" warned Haley. They stopped talking when they see Jake flying in the room.  
"Brooke" he hissed and turned around to see the other two giving him a weird look.  
"Haley so nice of you to come here early" smiled Jake walking up to her. He was about to hug her but the glare she gave him made him back away and hugs Nathan instead.  
"She is a little mad" whispered Nathan.  
"Little" said Jake raising his eyebrows. "Why don't you guys sit down?"  
"No thank you" said Haley rudely. "We would like an explanation"  
"Yes, um sure...Brooke gets in here" said Jake. Brooke walks in nervously.  
"I…I was thinking I'd make breakfast for everyone" she said turning around trying to avoid the situation.  
"Brooke" said Jake.  
"Fine, err what do you guys want to know" asked Brooke looking at Haley and Nathan.  
"Why you left" asked Haley plainly. Brooke explains why she left, how she met Jake and everything about Sarah. Nathan and Haley were shocked, just stood with their mouth opened wide. They couldn't believe so much happened. Rachel enters the living room holding Sarah's monitor in her hand.  
"Hey Brooke you left this…oh my god" said Rachel. "Nathan, Haley you here, early". Everyone was still quite, still in shock of what they found out. "Oh my god you told them".  
At that point they all heard Sarah's cries from the monitor.  
"She needs me" said Brooke walking towards the door. "Rach handle this please".  
"Sure"  
Brooke walks up to her bed room and picks up Sarah, cuddling her in to a hug calming her down. She heard some at her door and looked up to see Haley. Her eyes seem to water at the sight of her friend holding a baby.  
"Brooke im so sorry for blowing up at you" cried Haley hugging Brooke.  
"Hales it ok, actually I expected this" said Brooke smiling. "And please don't cry, you'll make me start too". Haley looked at Sarah, who was fully awake now smiling at Brooke.  
"Wow, she looks like you Brooke" smiled Haley. "So pretty"  
"Well I can't argue with that" laughed Brooke "look Haley I would appreciate it if you not telling Lucas or Peyton about this or that you met us".  
"But Brooke-"  
"No Haley, they're happy with each other" explained Brooke. "And so am I, with my daughter, Jake, Rachel and you guys so every one wins.  
"Brooke what if Lucas finds out or Sarah asks you about her father then what will you tell her?"  
"You know what Haley, I fear about that every day" said Brooke quietly, tears swelling up in her eyes.  
"Brooke, why'd you go, we could have helped you" asked Haley.  
"Could you choose me over your best friend or Nathan over his brother?" asked Brooke. Haley stayed quiet. "Plus I got scared".  
Haley hugged Brooke again and apologised for not being there. They both cried quietly. Rachel came to the door and looked at them two. She and Jake managed to calm Nathan down about Brooke and Sarah.  
"Hey room for one more" asked Rachel. The other two parted and laughed at her.  
"Yeah sure come on" said Haley moving up so Rachel could join. They hugged each other tightly with Sarah still in Brooke's arms.  
"I think this isn't good for Sarah" said Rachel suddenly. "She might suffocate". They all laughed and parted again, just watching Sarah.  
  
End of flash back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Girls its time to get changed, everyone will be arriving soon" said Brooke, entering the living room to find them watching tweenies.  
"5 more minute please" piped up two voices, their eyes still glued to the TV.  
"Fine". Brooke joined them and instead of watching with she carried on admiring her portrait. She looked closely at Rachel's smiling face; Brooke missed that smile so much.  
"It's finished Aunt Brooke" said Maria, breaking Brooke's trance.  
"Huh… lets got, hurry" said Brooke ushering them out the room.  
"Race ya "said Sarah running ahead of them. Rachel ran after her.  
"Girls be careful" screamed Brooke trying to keep up with them. "Cork it they're so fast"  
Brooke uses the words cork it instead of damn it just to be safe around her daughters, so they would pick any bad language from her. She found the girls in their room taking out the weird guy clothes Jake brought for them.  
"I thought you guys could wear pretty little dresses yeah?" asked Brooke knowing the answer.  
"Nooo" said both of the girls.  
"Daddy says dresses show are feegoors too much and the icky boys take vantage of us" said Maria smartly.  
"You mean figures and advantage" asked Brooke laughed. "Sweetie we don't listen to your daddy coz he is crazy and doesn't know anything".  
"Ok, girls are smarter so we will listen to you" said Sarah; taking two white dresses out with pink designs on. Brooke helped them into their dresses and did their hair.  
"Mommy I like Michael from tweenies and want to mway him" said Sarah plainly. "And then we can play peek a boo all the time"  
"Of course that's what married couples do Hun" laughed Brooke. "Plus he is a teddy bear I don't think you can marry him, and don't let Jake find out you want to get married. He'll freak".  
"Why not mommy, why can't I marry a teddy bear" asked Sarah. "He is a boy and you suppose to marry boys"  
"Err ill tell you when your older" said Brooke. Brooke finished doing the girls hair and they heard the door bell go, to devils went running down the stairs with Brooke after them. Brooke opened the door to find Haley, Nathan, Jake and jenny. She helped Jake with the bags.  
"Geez Haley what have you brought with ya" panted Jake. "Your only here for the weekend".  
"I hate to leave my stuff behind" said Haley hugging Brooke. "Now be a dear and put them in our room"  
"Of course I loooove to" said Jake sarcastically taking the luggage up the stairs.  
"Happy birthday Brooke" said Nathan giving her a hug too.  
"Thank you now where's my present" said Brooke getting straight to the point.  
"You've still not changed have ya" laughed Nathan pulling a small box wrapped in pink paper. Brooke opened it carefully and opened the box; which was filled with pink tissue paper. She moved everything aside to find a gold locket shaped as a heart. She opened and gasped to find pictures of Sarah and Maria when they were first born.  
"Aww thank you guys" gasped Brooke hugging both of them. "It's lovely"  
Brooke examined the necklace and notices there was a scratch mark on it.  
"Hey there's a scratch mark on this" looking closely at the necklace.  
"Damn it, we thought you won't notice" curse Nathan. "But then again you're Brooke"  
"So what happened to it" asked Brooke putting it on.  
"Well Lucas came round and he picked it up" explained Nathan. "At that time it had the pictures in so I said I got for Haley and that is had… um naked pictures of me in it so he wouldn't open it."  
"Oh my god Nathan that's sick, why would you buy something like that for your wife" exclaimed Brooke laughing at his story.  
"Hey it worked, he dropped it and didn't get to see the girls pictures so that wouldn't lead to awkward questions" smirked Nathan knowing that would shut her up.  
"Nathan shut up" said Haley. "Brooke show me the gift Jake got for you". Brooke led Nathan and Haley to the living room and showed them the portrait.  
"Awww that is so sweet" said Haley. "Aww Brooke you're so lucky to have Jake as your best friend"  
"I know" smiled Brooke  
"Why can't you be like Jake Nathan" said Haley suddenly hitting him on the shoulders. "Why can't you buy sentimental gifts for me too".  
"Ow, I can be sentimental" said Nathan rubbing his shoulders. "Last time I brought you a beautiful vase"  
"Beautiful, it had a bloomin basketball on it" exclaimed Haley.  
"Hey at least I brought it for you" argued Nathan.  
"For me, it looks like you brought for yourself" snapped Haley.  
"Look Brooke, would you stop giving ideas to my wife" said Nathan.  
"Hey it's not my fault you two have issues" laughed Brooke at the pair. "I wonder how you got married".  
"Hey we love each other" said Nathan hugging Haley. "What kind of perfect marriage is there with out fights huh?"  
"Well cant you guys be happy with put fighting" asked Brooke.  
"Nope coz that's what sad couples do" said Nathan.  
"Ok can we forget this and get the birthday dinner ready before the rest of the guest come" said Haley pulling the two in to the kitchen to help her. "Jake get you a-bottom in here". She nearly was gonna say ass but realised Brooke doesn't like bad language any more because of her daughters, Jake came down. Haley gave them things do, as seemed she was in charge of everything.  
"Nathan cut the onions" ordered Haley, stirring the pot on the stove.  
"But hales I don't want to cry" moaned Nathan.  
"Do as I say Nathan or you'll have nothing to cry about" warned Haley pointing a chef's knife at him.  
"Okay honey put the knife down and ill do as you say" said Nathan.  
"Thank you sweetie, now the onions are in the veg basket, bottom" instructed Haley.  
"I swear to god Haley, you don't even live here and you know your way around" said Brooke laughing. "I lived here for five years and still don't know where some stuff is"   
"Its perks of being a wife and having control of everything" smiled Haley. They all carried on talking, when Sarah and Maria came in.  
"Mommy can we go and play outside with Sam and tom" asked Sarah. Sam and Tom are the neighbour's twins, who were Sarah and Maria's friends.  
"Yes sweetie you can and please don't hurt them this time" pleaded Brooke.  
"Sowi mom but Tom tried to kiss me" said Sarah. Jake who was cutting the onions with Nathan, dropped his knife.  
"He did what" exclaimed Jake. "I knew it, that boy had shifty eyes the moment I met, he was no good"  
"Jake calm down" said Brooke  
"Oh im gonna pound his bottom" said Jake. "He tried to kiss my daughter".  
"Jake your not gonna do anything to that little boy" warned Brooke. "He is only 5".   
"Daddy what the big deal" asked Maria. "Sam kissed me and I didn't say anything"  
"Oh my god I think im going to faint" panted Jake. "Brooke this is all you influence".  
"No Jake I am calm about these stuff" said Brooke calmly. "You're just protective"  
"Well some one has to be protective" said Jake. "You don't know how these little boys' minds work, and I know coz I was a boy".  
"And you still seem to act like one" exclaimed Brooke. "Jake im telling you one more time they are only 5 years old".  
"And at a young age, boys have weird thinking" explained Jake. "I swear we guys used to imagine girls naked"   
"WHAT when you were 5 you imagined girls naked" exclaimed Brooke. "Jake that is sick, you were one twisted boy"  
"What know that came out wrong" said Jake. "I meant boys are bad news"  
"Can we go yet" asked Maria impatiently.  
"Yes dear you can" said Brooke. The little girls sped out the backdoor before anyone could call them back.  
"Brooke"  
"Jake"  
"And you guys say we have issues" chuckled Nathan. Brooke threw are raw carrot at him. "Ow that's hurts"  
"You deserve it Mr Hotshot" said Brooke.  
"Guys stop throwing the vegetables we need it for dinner" said Haley, getting frustrated.  
"Sorry hales" muttered Brooke.  
"Anyway Brooke who's coming to dinner then?" asked Haley.  
"Um Mandy and Kyle" replied broke  
"Ooh you and Kyle still together then" said Haley. "Its good you moved on with your life"  
Jake looked up at Brooke and smirked, Brooke glared back at him.  
"Um actually we're… not together anymore" said Brooke. "We, well I decided to be friends"  
"What!" said Haley wide eyes "Guys get out; I need to talk to Brooke".  
"aww it just got intresting"mumbled Nathan as Jake pulled him out the kitchen.  
"broke what are you doing" exclaimed Haley. "After years you finally gave someone a chance and you blow them away"  
"Hales, it just wasn't working"  
"Brooke you have to move on" said Haley.  
"Look I know Kyle is a great guy but there's no connection" said Brooke  
"Brooke im sick of you're connections" said Haley. "You don't seem to want to connect with anyone"  
"Look Haley we decided to be friends, we were better off" said Brooke. "Anyway im happy and I don't need a guy to be complete, as long as I have you guys"  
"Fine, but he has moved on so should you" said Haley.  
Brooke didn't say anything after that. She knew Haley was talking about Lucas. Kyle was a great guy and he loved Sarah, he didn't care about Brookes past or anything plus he was doctor and always managed time to spend with Brooke and Sarah. But she just didn't love him, she may have liked him but with what happened to Brooke, she found it hard to trust guys. Anyway Kyle came out to be a better friend then a boyfriend, so Brooke was happy in the end.  
"Dinners ready" said Haley. Brooke came and hugged her.  
"im sorry" she said,  
"its ok Brooke" said Haley hugging Brooke back. "I just want you to be happy tigger"  
"Im always happy" said Brooke. "Look im still the cheery broke but just matured abit"  
Haley laughed; they both got the table ready and got Sarah and Maria in to. They all went in to the living room where Jake, jenny and Nathan were watching TV. Jake straight away started asking the Sarah and Maria questions.  
"Did those two stupid boys try to kiss you guys again" questioned Jake.  
"No dad, we play basketball" said Maria rolling her eyes.  
"Ok good" smiled Jake. "So who won?"  
"Me and tom" piped up Sarah. "Sam and Maria aren't that good, ok Sam is but Maria aint"  
"That's coz I like cheerleading" said Maria. "I want to be a cheerleader when I go up"  
"Oh my god" gasped Jake. "My worst night mares come true!"  
"Aww sweet, that's good me and Aunt Haley were cheerleader too" said Brooke.  
"Brooke would you stop encouraging her" snapped Jake  
"Jake what's wrong with being cheerleaders" asked Brooke. "Rachel was one"  
"Yeah but cheerleaders are bad news" said Jake.  
"Hey" both Haley and Brooke said.  
"We both were cheerleaders and we came out fine" said Haley.  
"Oh really, ok lets recap, Brooke was cheerleader and slept with anything with legs" said Jake. "And after you became a cheerleader you got married to the worst player ive ever met"  
"Hey I wasn't the worst player, in fact I was the best, all the girls wanted me!" defended Nathan. Haley looked at him with her eye brows raised. "I love you Haley"  
"You better" threatened Haley.  
"Ok let's forget this cheerleading thing until they get to high school" said Brooke.  
"Fine" scoffed Jake. They heard the bell go; Brooke got up and answered it. Mandy and Kyle arrived at the same time. Mandy is Brooke's boss, at the little boutique where Brooke works. They both wished her happy birthday and gave her, her presents. They all seated at the table and had dinner together. Every one had a great time and it was one of the best birthdays Brooke ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been 3 month since Brooke's birthday and now summer has started. It seemed like time flew by quick. Lucas was in his room on the phone to his heart doctor. It looks like Dr. Williams had to fly all the way to Europe for a conference and a major operation. He made an appointment for Lucas with one of the best doctors in New York for his check ups and scans. Lucas ended his call just in time when Peyton enters his room.  
"Hey what's up?" asked Lucas giving her quick peck on the lips.  
"What I can't come to meet my boyfriend now" teased Peyton.  
"Nah I didn't mean that" said Lucas pulling her in to his lap and hugging her.  
"Good…so who were you on the phone to then?" asked Peyton.  
"My doc"  
"Really what was he saying" asked Peyton getting worried. She usually tends to get worried at every little thing about Lucas's condition.  
"Nothing, just I have to go to New York for my checks up" explained Lucas. "Coz he has to go to Europe and won't be able to see me"  
"Hey that cool, at least you get to go for check ups and get outta this town too" smiled Peyton.  
"Yeah"  
"Hey I got an idea, why not we go for a trip to New York, you can go for your check up and then we have a little vacation" said Peyton. "We haven't done one of those in like ages and it will be so cool".  
"Hmm why not, I would like to spend time in unknown place" said Lucas.  
"Yeah and plus we can find out why Nathan and Haley seem to love going there" said Peyton. "Hey why not all four of us go together, im sure they won't mind, after all the practically live there"  
"Sure why not, we haven't been anywhere ever since br-" Lucas began but her stopped. Peyton looked down, she knew he was gonna mention Brooke. It's seemed like the last time they all had a real good fun was with Brooke and now that she was gone everything seemed to go down hill but not in a very bad way, they still had their good times.  
"Erm why don't we go and see Nathan and Haley about New York" said Peyton breaking the awkward silence between her and Lucas.  
"Sure"  
They both left and drove silently to Nathan and Haley's apartment, lost in their own thoughts.

"Nathan have you told Brooke that we'll be in New York on Monday" yelled Haley from their bedroom. She was packing their clothes for their trip. It seemed to become like a tradition for them to go and visit Jake and Brooke in the holidays. Although it was a quite a disappointment that they have to lie to Lucas and Peyton.  
"Yeah I have" Nathan yelled back from the living room. He was playing NBA live on his play station. "So what are we gonna tell Luke and Peyton about this trip then?"  
"I don't know, probably another honey moon I guess" said Haley walking into the living room to find her husband glued to the play station. "Im so gonna break that play station one day"  
"Stay away from my play station woman" laughed Nathan. "I swear this has to be like our 100th honey moon and it doesn't seem to be like one man"  
Haley laughed at him and threw a pillow at his head.  
"Ow… watch it am playing here" said Nathan.  
"Sometimes I get the feeling you love that piece of junk more then me" said Haley.  
"Hey its not a piece of junk, more like a piece of art" said Nathan, turning his play station off and walking to her. "And I love you more". Haley smiles as he pulls her up and was about to kiss her, when some knocked on their door.  
"Man do we ever get any privacy in our own home" groaned Nathan as Haley laughed and opened the door to find Lucas and Peyton.  
"Hey you guys" she said letting them in.  
"Some times I wish you could be one of those brothers that come to meet their siblings on thanksgiving and Christmas" said Nathan.  
"Nice to meet you too Nate" laughed Lucas giving him a man hug.  
"So what brings you guys to our humble home" asked Haley.  
"Well we thought we could go on trip" said Peyton. "To New York tadaa!"  
Nathan and Haley just stared at them gob smacked.  
"0h… wow" Nathan managed to say.  
"Yeah it will be so cool coz we haven't done the trip thing in a long time" explained Peyton.  
"What's up with you hales" asked Lucas. Haley still didn't say anything, she was trying to take everything in. "I thought you would be screaming with joy"  
"Oh trust me man" said Nathan. "She is screaming in the inside"  
"Hey at least that's good, so should we get packing coz I think we should leave on Monday and come back on Sunday" said Peyton.  
"It would give us a couple of days to get a tour and then I can go for my check ups too" said Lucas.  
"What wait, I thought your doctor was here" said Nathan.  
"Yeah but he had to go to Europe so I have to go to a specialist in New York" explained Lucas. "So that's where we got our plan to go together as the four of us"  
"Sure it'll be fun" said Nathan.  
"Orite this is cool, we'll go and book the tickets while you guys get packing" said Peyton clapping her hands together with joy. "We have only one day left".  
Lucas and Peyton leave. Nathan turns round to find his wife still shocked with her mouth opened wide.  
"I can't believe you agreed to this Nathan" screamed Haley. "Fun! You think this going to be fun. More like fiasco!"  
"Haley calm down, there's nothing we can do" said Nathan.  
"Yes we can, we can tell them the trip is off" said Haley.  
"No coz Luke has to go there for his check up anyway" said Nathan. "Plus we can warn Brooke and keep Luke and Peyton outta the way"  
"Or we can get the doctor to come here" said Haley.  
"Of course why not, let the doc cancel all his other appointments so he can come down to tree hill for one patient" said Nathan sarcastically. "Seriously you're the tutor and still seem to make me look the smart one". Haley threw him an icy glare.  
"Fine, you're the one who agreed then you can be the one to tell Brooke" smirked Haley. Nathan groans, as much as he loves Brooke, he so doesn't like to give her bad news.  
"Fine"  
Haley's Phone goes off. It was Peyton.  
Haley: hey Peyton  
Peyton: hales could you book the rooms for all of us in the hotel you and Nate stay in when ever your in New York  
Haley: um… yeah sure.  
Peyton: thanks bye see ya tomorrow.  
Haley: yeah bye.

Haley shuts her phone.  
"Great now we have to find a damn hotel to stay in" growled Haley. Nathan gives her an apologetic smile. Nathan phones Brooke to give her the bad news. The ring goes threw a couple of time when Brooke finally answers.  
Brooke: hello  
Nathan: hey Brooke, it's me Nate  
Brooke: hey what's up?  
Nathan: I wanna talk to you about coming over  
Brooke: please don't say you're cancelling  
Nathan: what no, we're coming but with two other guests  
Brooke (worriedly): erm… can I ask who these guests are  
Nathan: well I think you kinda know  
Brooke: I do but I want you to tell me still  
Nathan: fine Lucas and Peyton  
Brooke: oh crap!  
Nathan: you broke the code! You broke the code!  
Brooke: oh shut up Nathan, we have bigger issues  
Nathan: well yeah I guess  
Brooke: just erm… just say the trip is cancelled  
Nathan: nah we can't do that, Luke has to come for his check ups  
Brooke: check up... oh yeah his HCM  
Nathan: yup so at least we can be there to keep him outta the way and plus we will be gone in less then a week.  
Brooke: anything can happen in a week!  
Nathan: Brooke calm down  
Brooke: calm, Nathan I swear to god if he ever finds out about Sarah, ill kill you before you have your own kids! (Then she slams the phone down)

Nathan stares at the phone in his hand. "Hmmm that went well" he said to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The gang is in New York, their planes just landed and now were out side the airport with their luggage and waiting for Nathan to catch them a cab. Peyton was the most excited one out of all them; she loved getting out of tree hill even though she loves living there.

"I can't believe were here in NYC" she squealed with joy jumping up and down. "This trip is so gone be cool"

"Man ive never seen you this happy before" laughed Lucas shaking his head as he watch his girlfriend squealing on the spot.

"I so want to see the statue of liberty and we should go all the way up as well" said Peyton. "And then I want to see all the art museums that are here"

"Oh boy this gonna be long trip" sighed Lucas. Haley laughed at him, but it was the truth she herself hasn't seen Peyton this happy before, not since Brooke left. Nathan finally got a cab for them and they started to pile their bags in. Nathan climbed in front with the driver while the rest got in the back with three of the five bags Peyton brought with her.

"Geez peyt, what do you need all these bags for" asked Lucas trying to push a bag that was jabbing him in the sides. "All you need is about 6-7 pairs of clothes just to last this trip"

"Hey what if we got invited to a party and we have nothing to wear then" defended Peyton.

"Yes of course we just got here five minutes and we're already been invited to parties from unknown people" said Lucas sarcastically.

"Hey sue me for being cheerful, I aint broody all the time like you" Peyton

"Look guys the hotel is here" said Nathan suddenly as the hotel came in their view. They all got out the cab and walked in to the reception hall, Nathan and Lucas went to check in and get their keys, while Haley and Peyton looked around the hotel.

"Wow its beautiful" gasped Peyton.

"Yeah I know, I can't believe Nathan and I never came here" said Haley

"Huh what" said Peyton looking at Haley confused.

"Oh I um meant you and Lucas" said Haley quickly.

"Orite guys got the keys, let's unpack and then get dinner" said Nathan, as he and Lucas walked up to the girls. Nathan grabbed his and Haley's bag and walked to the elevator with Lucas.

"Luuuuuuke aren't you gonna get my bags" asked Peyton.

"Nope I got a bell boy for you" said Lucas. "I aint gonna break my back by carrying all your stuff". At that point a bellboy came with a trolley and collected Peyton's bags.

"Luke you are so lazy" said Peyton running up to the rest as the bell boy followed them.

They all got to their rooms and started to unpack their stuff. Nathan and Haley's room was next door to Peyton and Haley's. Lucas and Peyton finished packing and went next door to find Haley putting all the clothes away and Nathan on the bed watching a basketball game on TV.

"Orite lets got to the sightseeing" said Peyton clapping her hands.

"Nah we all be so tired after five minutes" laughed Haley. "I think the best idea is to go tomorrow plus I get jetlagged quickly"

"Hmmm your right lets just get dinner and go to bed" Peyton.

"ok you guys go ahead, Nathan and I will be down in 5 minutes" said Haley. Lucas and Peyton leave them and Haley grabs the phone and jabs in Brooke number, she waits for a couple of seconds before Brooke answers.

Brooke: hello

Haley: hey Brooke, it's me

Brooke: hales, good you've made it then

Haley: yup all fit and fine, just thought to let you know.

Brooke: ok cool, but when are you guys coming over

Haley: um probably after dinner, just need an excuse to leave the other two here

Brooke: well make one up quick coz I so wanna see you guys, plus you owe me by bringing my ex boyfriend and best friend with you

Haley (laughs): ok what ever you want, anyway I should go Luke and Peyton must be waiting for us at dinner.

Brooke: ok then bye see you soon

Haley: bye (shutting the phone)

"Ok we need an excuse think Nathan" said Haley looking at her husband.

"You're asking me to think" said Nathan "im your friggin student; I don't know how to think"

"Yeah that seems to explain a lot" said Haley. "Come on lets go"

They all came back to their rooms after their dinner, all of them stuffed and tired,

"Let's have a movie night" said Peyton; she still seemed to be the only one with the energy.

"No im too tired" moaned Nathan

"Yeah sorry peyt, rain check on the movie night" said Haley. "We're so jetlagged, were just gonna go to bed" Nathan and her go to their room and Peyton and Lucas go in their own.

"Ok, I didn't come up with a plan" said Haley turning to Nathan. "And we need one so that Luke and Peyton won't come into our room to find us not here"

"Oh I got one" said Nathan and he walks to one of the bedside tables and takes out a 'do not disturb' sign. "We just hang this on and they would think we're doing it and won't come in"

"Man why don't you put more thought into you studies" exclaimed Haley.

"I don't know" shrugged Nathan putting the sign up. "Now come on"

"Ok wait let me grab my jacket" said Haley. Nathan closes the door; he hears noises on the other side,

"Shhh" whispered Nathan to Haley when she came back; he had his ears pressed up against the door where he could hear Peyton and Lucas.

"And I thought they said they were jetlagged" smirked Peyton looking at the sign on the door.

"Hmmm that gives me an idea" said Lucas mischievously pulling Peyton in to their room. Nathan made a sick face and turned to Haley.

"What?" asked Haley

"They saw the sign and thought we were doing it so they should do it too, now that's just completely sick and wrong in many ways" said Nathan.

"Oh shut up now let's go" said Haley pulling Nathan out the door.

Brooke sat on the sofa in her living room; she just gave the girls their dinner and cleaned up, Jake was upstairs putting them to bed. Now all she had to do was wait for Nathan and Haley to come by. Brooke closed her eyes and tried to take in the silence that was surrounding her, until she heard the bell go and guessed Nathan and Haley arrived. Brooke went and opened it and let the two in.

"Hey Brooke" said Haley giving her a hug and walking into the living room while Nathan and Brooke had their hug. All three of them sat on the sofa.

"So how's are thing going for Luke and Peyton" asked Brooke starting the conversation up.

"Good but I think Peyton is on some kind of happy pill" said Nathan shaking his head. "I mean no one has seen her jolly and now it's creeping me out" Haley and Brooke laughed, slowly Brooke expression turned to worried. Haley noticed this and put her hand over Brooke's.

"Brooke don't worry, this week will go fast and Lucas won't find out anything" she said soothingly.

"Yeah but what if he does and takes Sarah away from me" asked Brooke.

"Even if he does find out tigger we won't let him take Sarah away from you" said Haley.

"Ok even if he does find out, how would he act" asked Brooke.

"Honestly angry, I mean come on if I had kid and hid it from Nathan, im sure he would be pissed like hell" said Haley.

"And that wont happen anytime soon either" piped up Nathan. "After seeing you're two devils I don't want kids until im like 30 or summit"

"Hey they aint that bad" defended Brooke.

"Oh really, last time we were here they put jello in my trainers" said Nathan. "I had sticky feet all day" Haley and Brooke just laughed at him; Jake comes down to find them all on the sofa. Haley, Nathan and Jake did there greeting and Jake joined them.

"Are the girls in bed then" asked Brooke

"Yup"

"Ok cool, plus you need to look after them tomorrow, I have work" said Brooke

"What, no way as much as I love our kids but they are too much to handle on my own" said Jake.

"Jake stop being mean, I handle them on my own all the time" said Brooke.

"Yeah but your evil and im easy going and then they take that to their advantage" said Jake.

"Jake stop complaining" said Brooke.

"Hey ill look after them with you" said Nathan.

"No you have Luke and Peyton" said Brooke

"Haley can take them sightseeing and ill be with Jake" said Nathan.

"Yeah but you need an excuse and I am sure you can't use the 'do not disturb' sign again unless you're brooking yourself" smirked Haley.

"Hey is that still going on" asked Brooke

"Yup"

"Ill figure something out, just you take them and ill be with Jake" said Nathan

"Why do I have the feeling something is going to happen" said Brooke.

"Ah Brooke your just being paranoid" said Jake.

It was getting late; Nathan and Haley leave for the hotel. Brooke and Jake go to bed as soon as they leave. Brooke was lying in bed and still couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was going to happen the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Where's Nathan?" asked Lucas as he and Peyton came into Haley and Nathan's room to find Nathan no where to be seen.

"Err he has gone to the gym for the day" said Haley. "So its gonna be just us going sight seeing"

"Hmmm he still could have come" moaned Peyton. "It won't be the same without him"

"He promised to be with us tomorrow" said Haley. "Now come on lets go"

"Fine as long as we see the statue of liberty first, I wanna climb all the way to the top" said Peyton as she hopped out the room with Haley and Lucas behind her.

"Ive done that like a millions of time it's boring" moaned Haley.

"Yeah but we haven't, that's your fault for coming alone without us" said Lucas. "So tell me what the real reason why Nathan isn't here"

"Huh what, I just told you guys, he's at the gym" said Haley looking at the ground.

"Hales, I know you better then anyone" said Lucas. "You look down when you're lying or hiding something"

"Luke im telling the truth, Nathan has gone to the gym and he will be doing something else" said Haley. She hated lying to Lucas. "And its nothing to concern you guys, so don't worry ok"

"Ok"

Nathan arrived at Jake and Brooke's house, Jake let him in and they both went in the kitchen.

"Orite so what do we do, stick them in the playpen and watch basketball" said Nathan clapping his hands together.

"Nathan they are nearly 6 years old, they're too big for playpens" laughed Jake.

"So what do we do with them then" asked Nathan

"Well first we give them breakfast, let them watch TV, play outside for awhile, then go to the park and last of all McDonalds!" said Jake ticking of the days work. "Plus we can't loose them again other wise Brooke will kill me"

"Oh my god, we should get paid to be parents" said Nathan shocked. "What happened to you're social life"

"Well it's our fault to get woman knocked up at 18, so we pray the price with cute kids" said Jake.

"Cute more like devils" snorted Nathan. "Me and hales are always using protection from now on"

"Nate man you do know that condoms work like 97 percent of time" said Jake.

"What! Oh my god, I did not know that" said Nathan pulling a strip out of his pocket.

"Good god Nathan, why do you carry them around with you" said Jake. "Now put them away before the girls see them"

"What, we can always fill them with water and have a water fight" suggested Nathan.

"Ok no, we're not doing that and I don't want my kids to know stuff about this yet" said Jake.

"Oh really and you think they are ready to have the 'talk'" smirked Nathan. At the moment the girls came pounding in the kitchen.

"Daddy we're hungry" moaned Maria at Jake.

"Orite sweetie, you guys have your cereal and then watch a bit of TV ok" said Jake pouring two bowls of cereal for the girls. Once the girls finished their breakfast they went and watched TV with Jake and Nathan. Nathan seemed too bored out of his wits.

"God Jake, when will this finish" moaned Nathan. They just finished watch tweenies, Dora explora and now were gonna watch blues clues. "Its boring and stupid, I mean how slow are these children not to get any of this"

"Nate shut it and it's supposed to be educational" said Jake. "Plus I watch this everyday, so feel sorry for me more"

"Look the game is about to start and bobcats are playing, lets send the girls into the back garden to play so we can catch the first half" said Nathan. "Then we will go to the park"

"Fine… girls why don't you go and play basketball out side for awhile then we will go the park later ok" said Jake. The girls squealed with delight and when running in the garden.

"Finally now we can watch something for real" said Nathan flicking the channel to the game.

"Ok let me get some things to eat" said Jake heading in the kitchen. Nathan was watching the game and humming the theme tune to blues clues, and stops until he realized what he had just done.

"Damn you Jake, the stupid song is stuck in my head" cursed Nathan. "I swear to god im not going to babsit with you again". Jake laughs as he comes in the living room with the snacks. The both guys sat and watched the first half and then went to get the girls in so they could get ready to go to central park. The girls came in covered in dirt from head to foot.

"What the heck happened here" asked Jake as he saw the girls come in.

"What daddy" said Maria Innocently

"Where did all that dirt come from" said Jake

"What dirt Uncle Jake, I think your seeing things" said Sarah

"Yeah of course I am, go upstairs and get changed" instructed Jake, he turned to Nathan. "I swear to god these two seem to be getting smarter by the day"

"Hey they are Rachel and Brookes kids after all" said Nathan, Jake nodded with agreement. The girls came down, Maria dressed all in pink and Sarah dressed in a basket ball jersey.

"I think the next door kid has come down with Maria" said Nathan uncertainly. "I swear it was Sarah who went up or have I gone blind"

"You haven't gone blind fool it is Sarah" said Jake hitting him on the head.

"Ow… I swear she was a girl" said Nathan.

"She is a girl, she just a tomboy" said Jake. "She is my little angel"

"Well that's just stupid" said Nathan. "Now no guy is going to ask her out or summit now"

"Exactly, and I always wish Maria could be like Sarah" sighed Jake.

"Daddy can we go now" whined Maria.

"Yeah sure come on" said Jake, they left for the park.

"Wow I have never walked this much in my life" said Peyton, they just visit the statue of liberty and did shopping. Peyton brought a whole of souvenirs to take back home. "And how amazing was it being at the top of the statue of liberty"

"Yeah… such great fun… how… how tall was that thing" muttered Lucas who looked a bit pale.

"Oh im sorry honey, you never said you were afraid of heights" said Peyton soothingly. "If we had known then we would have never taken you there"

"I am not afraid of heights, it … was just too tall… plus I had a big breakfast" said Lucas defensively.

"Yeah of course you not" laughed Haley. "Come on lets get something to eat McDonalds"

"Im not though" said Lucas as all three of them walked ahead.

Nathan and Jake sat on a bench and watched the girls chase pigeons in the central park.

"Man this summer went totally whack" sighed Nathan.

"Yeah I know but there's nothing we can do right" said Jake. "I mean Lucas had to come anyway"

"Do you think it's a good idea to hide Sarah away from him" asked Nathan.

"No I don't but, it what Brooke wants and she is after all Sarah's mother" said Jake. "But sometimes I think it the best to tell him"

"Yeah?"

"Well yeah I mean he was the one who told me not to hide jenny from the world" explained Jake. "And when I came forward with her, life became a lot easier for me"

"Yeah well that's true, but Nikki isn't dating your best friend like Lucas is" said Nathan

"I hope not man, that's either you or Lucas and both of you are taken" laughed Jake.

"Well technically Nikki was with Lucas, you know she was the bar slut after all" said Nathan.

"Man lets not relive that" said Jake.

"Daddy we're hungry" whined Maria.

"What again, you two just ate breakfast" said Nathan shocked.

"Nate they're kids, they have more energy then us put together" said Jake. "Come on girls lets go to McDonalds". They all leave the park and walk to the McDonalds, they went and grabbed a table and seated the girls.

"Nate man could you order I got to the bathroom" said Jake heading towards the toilets.

"Hey what should I order them man" yelled Nathan after him.

"Meal deals fool, they're kids what else would they eat" said Jake.

"Ok you two stay here and I get the food" said Nathan to the girls.

"We want ice cream too" said Sarah.

"Fine but stay here" said Nathan going to the counter.

"Hey you two go ahead and ill be back, I just want to go to a store ok" said Haley, leaving Lucas and Peyton at the door of McDonalds.

"Oh great now where does she need to go" said Peyton.

"I don't know, lets go an order and im starving" said Lucas pushing open the door. They went and found a table, Peyton sat down and Lucas took of his jacket. "Wait here and ill order".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Maria watched the two blonde couple walk in and sit down at table, she noticed the guy take his jacket off and putting it on a seat, this gave her an idea.  
"Sarah?"  
"Yeah"  
"Wanna play a dare game" asked Marie mischievously. Sarah's eyes lit up, she was into games.  
"Sure what you want me to do" asked Sarah.  
"Go and get that man's jacket" said Maria pointing at Lucas. Sarah looked at him closely and nodded; she went down on her hands and feet and crawled to Lucas and Peyton's table. Sarah reached the table and slowly pulled the jacket down, she could hear their conversation.  
"Wait here and ill order" said Lucas to Peyton. Peyton nodded and hear slowly moved from Lucas to his jacket; she saw the jacket slip and a little body forming in it.  
"Err Lucas, since when did you jacket have little legs sprouting outta of it" asked Peyton trying hard not to laugh as she heard a little giggle come from the jacket.  
"huh what" said Lucas all confused, he turned around to see the little legs run with his jacket flying either side to a girl with red hair. Peyton laughed harder, as her and Lucas walked up to the two little girls, Lucas watches the girl take of his jacket, she was dressed in a basket ball jersey with her brown hair falling to her shoulders, but the only thing that caught Lucas's attention was her blue eyes.  
"Hey there pretty girl can I have my jacket back" asked Lucas smiling. Sarah giggled more and passed him the jacket back.  
"So what are you names then" asked Peyton  
"We can't tell you coz you are strangers" said Maria.  
'oh but you can play games on stranger though" smiled Peyton. The two girls nodded. "Ok then, I dares you guys to tell me your names" the girls smiled at Lucas and Peyton.  
"My name is Maria and hers is Sarah" said Maria  
"Aww such pretty names" said Peyton. Lucas was still staring at Sarah, why did she look so familiar to him and where has he seen her smile before. Nathan comes back with the ice creams in his hands.  
"Here is your ice… Lucas Peyton what are you doing here" said Nathan shocked as he saw them with the girls.  
"I could ask you the same, I thought you were at the gym all day" said Lucas suspiciously.  
"I was then I um had to um do ur babysitting for a friend" said Nathan.  
"And do we know these friends" asked Peyton joining in the conversation.  
"No, they are friend of a friend of a friend, you don't know them" said Nathan quickly.   
"Ok, well these girls are so adorable" cooed Peyton turning back to the girls.  
"Yeah" said Lucas agreeing but Sarah looked so familiar to him he just didn't know who she reminded him off. Nathan was scared, he didn't know how to get rid of them, and he looked up to see Jake coming back from the toilets. Nathan started flapping his arms up and down trying to catch jakes attention, when Jake saw what Nathan was doing, Nathan started to point at Lucas and Peyton. Jake's eyes went big when he recognized Peyton's golden locks; he rushed back into the bathroom. Lucas looked up at Nathan and watched Nathan do weird flapping movements with his arms  
"Err what are you doing" asked Lucas  
"Huh what… erm I was erm excising you know trying to keep fit" said Nathan down a body builder pose.  
"Ok your weird today" said Lucas looking in to Nathan's eyes. "You're lying about something; ok both you and Haley are hiding something"  
"What no your just paranoid Lucas" said Nathan.

Haley walked in to the little boutique where Brooke works; she wanted to go and see how she was doing and ask if she knew what time Nathan was going to come back. Haley looked around to find Brooke behind the cash counter looking in a catalogue.  
"Hey tigger how are you" smiled Haley walking up to Brooke  
"Tutor wife, I'm good but what are you doing here" said Brooke. "And where are Lucas and Peyton."  
"Don't worry they've gone to get something to eat" explained Haley. "So I thought I would pop down to see you and no they won't come to look for me"  
"Oh good" sighed Brooke. Mandy came out from the storage room holding a clipboard in her hand.  
"Hey Brooke we need to order some more… Haley!" said Mandy rushing up to give her a hug. "Long time no see then"  
"Yeah but I have visitors with us so we have to show them around" said Haley  
"Yeah I heard the 'father' is in town" said Mandy rolling her eyes. "Poor Brooke's been worried all day; she thinks Lucas might have Sarah"  
"Hey the 'father' is my brother in law and im keeping him away as much as I can" said Haley  
"You guys seriously have twisted lives all this hiding and secrets" said Mandy. "I would have burst by now"  
"Ok can we please not talk about bursting" said Brooke. 'I don't want any bursting happening in the week"  
"Sure honey" said Mandy  
"Ok Brooke, Mandy I gotta go so ill see you guys soon I hope, bye" said Haley leaving them, but she turned around again. "Oh yeah Brooke, when will Nathan be home?"  
"Well I told Jake to come back when my work finishes so ill send Nathan back ok" said Brooke  
"Ok thanks bye" said Haley leaving

Lucas gave Nathan another weird look and turned his attention back to the little girls who were still talking to Peyton. There was something familiar about the two girls, especially Sarah but Lucas jus couldn't figure it out what was it.  
"So pretty girl how old are you" asked Lucas to Sarah  
"Im 6 and my mommy calls me pretty girl too" said Sarah  
"Oh really and what is your mommy's name" asked Lucas  
"Her name is br-" began Sarah  
"Her name is Brenda" said Nathan quickly; Lucas and Sarah looked up at him.  
"What no Uncle Nate you got it wrong" said Sarah. "That's not mommy's name"  
"Uncle nate?"said Lucas raising his eyebrows  
"Yes sweetie it is, your mommy just lied to you she is crazy" said Nathan.  
"Oh then we should put mommy in the naughty corner" said Sarah  
"Yup that's what we will do when we get home" said Nathan.  
"Okay, moving so what are your parents called" asked Lucas to Maria.  
"I don't have a mommy but my daddy is called-" began Maria but was cut off by Nathan again.  
"His name is jack" said Nathan quickly.  
"Dude will you let these poor girls finish a sentence" said Lucas.  
"Well you know kids they lie at every little thing" said Nathan. "For all we know they would say there dad is Michael Jordan"  
"Ok now seriously you freaking me out" said Lucas. "Are you on drugs again?"  
"What no… ok listen girl's finish your ice cream then ill get you a milkshake" said Nathan clapping his hands together.  
"yay"said the girls. Haley walks into McDonalds and her eyes catches the group of people at the far end and her eyes lands on her husband Nathan. She suddenly relies Lucas and Peyton must be there to so she rushes over to them.  
"Hey guys" said Haley  
"Haley thank god you're here Nathan is acting weird again" said Lucas.  
"Well you know Nathan always was the weird one" said Haley, she smiles at the girls. "Hey girls" the girls muffle their hellos back from mouthful of ice cream.  
"Ok you know im standing here too" defended Nathan  
"And I think no one cares" laughed Peyton. Nathan gave Haley a pleading look.  
"Ok guys come let's get outta here" instructed Haley. "And you take the girls back to their parents"  
"What I thought we came to eat here" said Peyton.  
"Yeah but we can eat even better food at the hotel" said Haley convincingly, Lucas and Peyton agreed. "Ok good and now nate take the girls back"  
"Oh don't worry I will" said Nathan glad that they were leaving.  
"Ok bye girls it was nice meeting you" said Peyton.  
"Yeah same here" said Lucas.  
"Yeah yeah ok now get out" said Nathan. Lucas and Peyton just stared at him. "Please"  
"You know what I don't trust Nate with kids so ill come with him" said Lucas  
"No!" said both Haley and Nathan.  
"No ill be fine you guys go ahead and ill catch up with you later" said Nathan quickly.  
Lucas was about to answer but Haley grabbed his and Peyton's arms and dragged them out; Nathan sighed and sat down with girls. Jake watched them leave and came back to the table.  
"God I thought they would never leave" said Jake  
"I know, thank god hales came here in time other wise I wouldn't have gotten rid of them" said Nathan.  
"You know what lets leave, Brookes gonna came back too and plus it would be safe" said Jake.  
"Yeah ok, erm you go to the car with the girls and ill get the food to go" said Nathan. Jake got the girls in the car and waited until Nathan came back. They all drove back home in shock that they were this close for Lucas to fins out everything.

"How could you guys be so careless" shouted broke. Nathan and Jake told her what happened at McDonalds and she was furious.  
"What could we do, we didn't know they were gonna be there" said Nathan. "We aint psychic you know"  
"Don't you start with me Scott" said Brooke angrily  
"Ok Brooke calm down everything is ok now" assured Jake.  
"I swear to go if everything went wrong I would have dogs feasting on your danglers right now" threatened Brooke. Nathan eyes went big in shock. "And Brenda, what kind of name was that, we're you like picturing some kind of dweeby book worm when you thought of that name"  
"Ok im gonna go now" he said looking scared.  
"Yeah bye mate thanks for helping" said Jake.  
"No problem, and believe me im never ever gonna help you again" said Nathan leaving.  
"Ok Brooke girls must be tired, could you please put them to bed" said Jake. "And don't worry Lucas doesn't know anything so you can relax now"  
"Fine" huffed Brooke and she walked upstairs, leaving Jake in the living room. He looked up at portrait he brought for Brooke and stared at Rachel's smiling face.  
"Aren't you glad your not here with psycho Brooke?" smiled Jake. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Brooke walked up to the girls room to find them playing with toys in their pajamas.

"Orite girl's time for bed" said Brooke clapping her hands "put away the toys now" the girls nodded, they had a long day and seemed to be very tired. Brooke helped Sarah climb in to the top bunk and tucked her in; she did the same for Maria and tucked her in bed on the bottom bunk. She sat down, bowing her head a bit on Maria's bed.

"Mommy could you tell the story on how you got me" said Sarah from the top bunk.

"Again… fine but then promise you two will go to bed" said Brooke.

"We promise" said the two girls.

"Ok so this happened, the water broke in the house" began Brooke. "And Jake was going to call the plumber, but then I thought I wanted a baby so instead we called the doctor to come and fix it…" Brooke smiled as she really remembered what really happened that day; she only made this story up so she won't freak the girls out with all the pain she went through.

Flashback

"_Guys come on quick, I want to watch this film before I have my damn baby" yelled Brooke from the living room. Brooke was a week late and she was really stressed and wanted to have this baby as soon as possible. Jake and Rachel were in the kitchen getting the popcorn ready when they heard the Brooke yell for them._

"_My god why does this kid hate us" whined Rachel "does she really want us to go through the pain of waiting for her, I mean Brooke can do that when she is in friggin labor" Jake just chuckled at her, he got the popcorn ready in a bowl and went to get the drinks out the fridge._

"_I aint getting any younger you know" screeched Brooke from the living room Rachel closed her eyes and breathed loudly._

"_You know what you hold her nose and ill blow in her mouth and the baby will just pop right outta of her". Said Rachel getting off the counter and walking to the door. "Come on jalgalski we have a lot of work to do" Jake laughed at her and pulled Rachel back._

"_She is going through a stressful week and we have to be with her" said Jake_

"_Hey I know we should go back to tree hill and we will be there for here on the phone" suggested Rachel. Jake laughed again and took the popcorn and drinks in with Rachel following him._

"_Finally" said Brooke grabbing the bowl off Jake._

"_You know Brooke, I know how it feels" said Jake. "I went through this with nik-"_

"_Oh Jake that's a great story" said Brooke. "Do you mind telling me that while you're opening my coke up for me?"_

"_Yeah sure" said Jake. He didn't mind at all the Brooke was cranky. Jake passed the drink to Brooke and Rachel put in the note book for the second time. The first time they were about to watch it but Brooke thought she was in labor but it was a false alarm._

"_Finally we can watch this movie" said Rachel settling on the other side of Brooke. As she sat down she felt the couch a bit wet. "Eww Jake that's so gross, why did you have wet dreams with out sleeping?"_

"_Hey that wasn't me, Brooke did you spill your drink or something" asked Jake at the pale looking Brooke. "Brooke are you ok"_

"_The water broke" whispered Brooke_

"_Oh that's ok, ill fix that" said Jake getting up. "Let me get my tools"_

"_No you dick, MY water broke" screamed Brooke. "Im gonna have a baby"_

"_What!" screeched Rachel and Jake_

"_Omg why, why would you have the damn baby when we were about to watch a film" said Rachel_

"_Rachel not the time, you go and get the baby bag and ill get Brooke in the car" instructed Jake. "We have to get to the hospital"_

"_Nah guys I think we should wait till the film ends the go" said Brooke watching the TV._

"_Brooke your finally having a baby and you want to watch a film" gasped Jake_

"_You know what I think she is right" said Rachel agreeing with Brooke_

"_Baby bag go now!" said Jake pointing upstairs_

"_Fine geez man" huffed Rachel._

"_Come on Brooke" said Jake help her up and leading her to the car, Rachel came back down changed and had the baby bag in her hand. "Why the hell did you get change for?"_

"_Well you know the baby is coming, it's a special occasion plus I mite meet a cute doctor" winked Rachel. Jake just glared at her._

"_Just get in the car with Brooke" said Jake getting in the driver seat. The drove to the hospital where Rachel constantly repeated to Brooke to breathe every time she had a contraction. The reached the entrance of the hospital and Jake went to help Brooke out while Rachel went in to get a room booked for Brooke. Jake walked in to find a nurse come to him with a wheel chair and he helped Brooke in, he looked up at Rachel and seemed like she was in a heated argument with the male nurse. Jake left Brooke with nurse that came to help them and went to see what was going on with Rachel._

"_Hey what's up… did you get the room booked?" asked Jake._

"_No coz this dude won't give us a private room, they are only semi private rooms available" said Rachel glaring at the male nurse._

'_are you sure man, can you please check again" asked Jake politely._

"_Im sorry sir, all the private rooms a booked" he said apologetically._

"_Listen here bud if you give us a private room then I promise you a night you'll never forget" said Rachel seductively. The male nurse just started at Rachel as if she has gone crazy._

"_Rachel" said Jake sternly. "Its ok we will take the semi room"_

"_Ok sir, your in room 270" said the male nurse._

"_Ok thank you" said Jake pulling Rachel with him. They went to the nurse and told her what room Brooke should be in and the nurse took Brooke. Jake and Rachel stayed behind to fill in some forms._

"_That male nurse was so gay, you should have flirted with him man" signed Rachel. "Then we could have gotten the private room hands down"_

"_Excuse me rach he aint gay, he's just doing his job" said Jake filling in the forms. "Plus I don't flirt with any one random"_

"_You know what im not sure jenny is your daughter anymore" said Rachel. "Coz now I think you're gay" Jake just gave Rachel a weird look and got up, he gave the forms at the desk and both he and Rachel went to find Brooke's room._

"_Oh look here it is" said Rachel pushing open a door, Jake followed her but stopped at the scene in front of them. The was another women in there with her husband and a doctor, it looked like she was already giving birth. They all looked up at Jake and Rachel. Rachel who had flowers in her hand looked to the side to find an empty vase._

"_Well these are for you" she said quickly popping the flowers in the vase. "Well congratulations I think we should leave now" both her and Jake left the room in a hurry and leant against the door._

"_Did you see the size of that thing coming outta that women" gasped Rachel_

"_I didn't know who gave birth to who" said Jake._

"_I think that kid was wearing a shirt" said Rachel thinking._

"_Come on lets go and find Brooke" said Jake, he turned and looked at he door, it said 207 on it. Rachel looked at the door too._

"_Oops I think I read the number wrong" giggled Rachel_

"_Ya think, now come on" said Jake pulling Rachel with him. Finally they found Brookes room she was laying on the bed and there was a doctor already in there talking to Brooke._

"_Where the hell have you guys been" yelled Brooke_

"_Oh you know just meeting old friends" said Rachel_

"_How you doing honey?" asked Jake soothingly._

"_How do ya think, im having a friggin baby" growled Brooke. "That aint no sunshine you know"_

"_Yeah I know sweetie" said Jake._

"_No you don't know you men don't know anything" snarled Brooke. "All you have do is send your little guy in and we women have to do the rest"._

_Both Rachel and Jake looked up at the doctor._

"_Its ok, it happens, just the pain that's talking" she said sympathetically._

"_So is there anything to worry about and how long till the labor" asked Jake._

"_Well…" said the doctor looking back at Brooke and then under her sheets. "…im guessing now, she has dilated 10 cm, so its time for you to become a mommy Ms Brooke"_

"_Nah ill think ill wait for a while" said Brooke._

"_Err Brooke I don't think you can" said Rachel._

"_Why can't I, this damn baby made me wait another whole week so now it has to wait" huffed Brooke._

"_Ok B not it, she" said Jake_

"_Well you know what I don't think so anymore" said Brooke. Jake and Rachel looked at the doctor pleadingly._

"_Erm Brooke sweetie, if you come with me now then im sure after giving birth your friends will buy you presents" said the doctor. Brooke eyes lit up at the word presents._

"_Okay than, there is list of things in my bag" said Brooke, as a two nurses came in with a stretcher, they helped her on and took her._

"_oh great now we have to buy her a present " said Rachel as she looked at the long list that she had taken out of Brookes bag._

"_She's worth it now come on I think she might need our help" laughed Jake. They entered the room where Brooke was delivering her baby, and they were welcomed with screams that seemed to have come from Brooke._

"_Get your fucking asses here now!" screamed Brooke at them as she saw them at the door._

"_You have more experience then me Jake, so you go" said Rachel looking scared, she didn't want to go near Brooke when she was at the state._

"_Rachel comes on" hissed Jake, as he and Rachel went to Brookes side held her hands. Brooke squashed Rachel's hands a bit too much. _

"_Argh crushing bones" screeched Rachel._

"_Oh don't you give me that, you come and try giving birth to an 8 pound baby" hissed Brooke._

"_You know what crushing bones don't seem to be bad any more" said Rachel._

"_Ok come on Brooke, just one last push" said Jake. "Breathe breathe breathe"_

"_if you tell me to breathe one more time jalgalski ill take your breaths away" threatened Brooke. She gave one more push and felt a reliving sensation come upon hear. She looked up as she heard her daughter cry for the first time, the nurse took the baby away to get her cleaned. All Brooke could do was cry._

"_Aww honey, you did well" said Rachel hugging Brooke. The nurse brought the baby back and placed her gently into Brookes arm. "Aww look, she's an angel"_

"_Brooke she looks like you" admired Jake._

"_Yeah and she's all mine" whispered Brooke as she kissed her daughter. The doctor came back._

"_Have you thought of a name yet" she asked_

"_Yeah I have… Sarah… Sarah Karen Scott" said Brooke smiling._

"_Okay then, why don't we take you in to recovery now" smiled the doctor. "Im sure the new mother would like to rest". Two male nurses came and pushed Brooke's stretcher out and lead her to her room. All three of them admired Sarah sleeping._

"_Guys could you please remind me to burn the coach" said Jake. Brooke and Rachel looked up at him. "What?"_

End of flashback

"… The doctor fixed the water and he gave me you" said Brooke to the girls. "The end… now go to sleep"

"Aunt Brooke?" said Maria.

"Yeah sweetie" said Brooke.

"Did my mommy get me like that too" asked Maria. A wave of sadness came over Brooke as Maria asked her this question.

"Yeah sweetie, the same happened with you" said Brooke quietly. "Now come go to sleep like you promised" Brooke left the girls and went to her bed room, she went to her bed side table and picked up a picture of Rachel, She just smiled at it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brooke came down the next morning to get breakfast ready before everyone woke up, she came in to the kitchen and was surprised to find Jake already dressed and drinking coffee.

"Hey what are you doing up so early" asked Brooke

"Got a phone call, have to go in school today for a meeting" groaned Jake, who still seemed tired. Jake worked as a high school coach.

"What no you can't go, I have to go to work as well" said Brooke. "Mandy said there are some designers coming to look at my sketch samples"

"Then get a baby sitter, I have to go to work as well" said Jake.

"We cant, the sitter went on holiday" sighed Brooke

"Why, why do bad things happen to good people" moaned Jake.

"What are we gonna do, we can't leave the girls home" said Brooke

"Erm I got an idea and im guessing you won't like it" said Jake.

"Just tell me" said Brooke

"Well we can ask Haley and Nathan to handle them" said Jake. Brooke laughs.

"No we can't do that, they are spending the day with Lucas and Peyton" said Brooke

"So, they've already met the girls and from the looks of it they like them too" said Jake, watching Brookes laughing face turn to a stern look.

"No way I am not taking that chance' she said.

"Brooke, we have no other choice, Lucas has met Sarah already and he didn't guess a thing" said Jake.

"Yeah he maybe stupid at the first meeting but who knows he probably click" said Brooke. "And plus I don't want Sarah to meet him again"

"Brooke one day or another she is gonna ask about her father" said Jake. "And you can always say she met him when she was a kid"

"No Jake, we'll think of something" said Brooke. "Im not taking any risks this week"

"Well think fast coz im leaving in another 10 minutes" said Jake draining his last bit of coffee. Brooke groans, she had to leave in an hour too and she still had no idea what to do. She didn't want to leave the girls with Nathan and Haley knowing it wouldn't go too well and she would also worry if she did leave the girls with them. Brooke carried on thinking about what she had to for the girls when Jake came back down.

"Hey Brooke im leaving now" said Jake entering the kitchen to find her at the same spot he left her 10 minutes ago. "Thought of anything yet?"

"Nope" sighed Brooke shaking her head

"Well you can always think of trying my plan" suggested Jake. Brooke just gave him a look. "Fine do what you want, but I hate to say I told you so, coz you aint gonna find a better plan then mine". With that Jake left leaving Brooke, to think that he was right and she had no other choice left but to ask Nathan and Haley if they could have the girls for the morning. Brooke grabbed the phone and rang Haley's hotel number; she waited as the connection went through.

Nathan: hello

Brooke: hey Nate

Nathan: Brooke what do you want

Brooke: what cant I phone to ask how you guys are

Nathan: nope, you only phone when you want something so tell what it is

Brooke: evil anyway you right I do need a favor

Nathan: figures

Brooke: shut it and listen, can you and Haley take care of the girls today

Nathan: we would love to but what about Lucas and Peyton.

Brooke: yeah that's what im afraid of but there's nothing I can do, but me and Jake have to work and we have no sitter.

Nathan: yeah sure we'll take them

Brooke: ok cool, just don't leave Sarah with Lucas and don't let her talk to him

Nathan: she is a 6 years old girl who would talk to anyone; I don't think I can keep her mouth shut

Brooke: just do it and then ill phone you when to bring the girls back, ill try to come back early from work

Nathan: ok anything else

Brooke: just… make sure Lucas doest find out anything

Nathan: will do, but Brooke you will have to tell him sooner or later

Brooke: why does everyone keep saying that to me?

Nathan: coz we know were right

Brooke: well ill tell him in like 90 years when were dead, how's that

Nathan: good enough for me, so when do you want me to collect the girls

Brooke: err 45 minutes it'll give me time to get ready and the girls too but you have to buy the breakfast, I won't have to time.

Nathan: ok fine see you bye

Brooke: bye (shutting the phone)

Brooke goes upstairs to wake the girls up and get them ready; she walks in their room to find them fast asleep which was unusual for them. They looked so peaceful as Brooke watched them sleep, after awhile she realized she had to wake them up before she got late for work. Brooke walked up to them and slowly woke up Sarah first then Maria. They both groaned as Brooke shook them, she knew they had a busy day yesterday but she had to get them ready before Nathan comes.

"Come on sweeties mommy needs to go to work" pleaded Brooke; she sometimes referred her self as Maria's mom too. "Uncle Nate is gonna be here soon, your gonna spend the day with him and Haley and their friends" with that the girls bolt up smiling. They loved Nathan and Haley. Brooke got them out of bed and made sure they brushed their teeth. She got out two dresses for them to wear; Maria and Sarah came back from the bathroom. Maria smiled at what Brooke got out for her to wear but Sarah just frowned. She hated wearing dresses.

"Aw come on sweetie please for me" pleaded Brooke, as she saw the look her daughter was giving her, Sarah shook her head, Brooke groaned and went through the cupboard, pulling out a pair of jeans and a white top that had the number 3 written on it, some how Sarah liked that number too just like Lucas. Sarah smiled as her mother passed her, her clothes.

"Now get changed quickly, your having breakfast with Nathan and Haley" said Brooked. Brooke went to the bathroom and had a quick shower before going to work, she went in to her room and got change as fast as she could knowing she had less time before Nathan got her. She dried her hair and got changed, then went down stairs to find the girls watching TV. She got her sketches ready and by that time Nathan came. Brooke went and opened the door.

"Thank you so much" said Brooke as Nathan came in

"No problem, Haley can't wait to see them neither can Lucas and Peyton" said Nathan. Brooke gave him a stern look. "I know I know, keep Sarah away from Lucas, and make sure they don't talk blah blah blah"

"Thank you" said Brooke and she walks in to the living room to get the girls up, all four of them head out and Nathan gets to cabs for them. Brooke gets the girls in the back of one of the cabs. "Ok now listen no mischief, listen to what Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan say and don't talk to strangers" the girls nod at Brooke's instructions. "and ill phone to tell when ill be home so you guys come back early, ok now have a good time" Brooke closes the door and turns to Nathan.

"Brooke everything will be fine, stop worrying" assured Nathan. "Plus we're leaving in three days"

"Yeah for the first time in my life I can't wait till you guys leave" sighed Brooke.

"Wow Brooke we are so loved" said Nathan sarcastically.

"Ah you know what I mean" said Brooke. "Ok I got to go now so remember what I said"

"Yes I know keep Sarah away from Lucas" said Nathan dully. "You know Brooke he is a good guy"

"Oh really so this is what you call a 'good guy'" said Brooke "who cheats on you with your best friend"

"Well I never said the guy was a saint" said Nathan. "I mean come on we all have our bad points"

"Yeah yeah what ever look now ill be late if I don't leave so bye" said Brooke getting in to her cab. "And please take care of the girls or ill be you worst nightmare Nate and im sure you don't want that" Nathan laughs at Brooke and gets in to his cab with the girls.

Lucas walks in to Haley and Nathan's room to find Haley lounging on the bed, Lucas goes and joins her.

"Hey" she says when she sees him lying next to her

"Hey back at ya, so where's Nate" asked Lucas.

"Gone to get the girls, they are going to spend the day with us, hope you won't mind" said Haley

"Now why would I mind, I like them they're sweet" said Lucas. "Erm can I ask you summit"

"Yeah Luke you can ask me anything" said Haley.

"Does Sarah remind you of some one like urm… Brooke" said Lucas closing his eyes as he said this. Haley turns pale, she dreaded this question ever since Lucas met Sarah, and she knew she had to say no but knowing Lucas he won't forget this easily.

"Nah, she doesn't look like Brooke, why would you say that" said Haley quickly.

"I don't know just I guess" said Lucas.

"Anyway today is your appointment isn't it" said Haley changing the subject

"Yeah"

"What time" asked Haley

"6"

"Wow that's late, isn't it" said Haley

"Yeah I know but I prefer late appointments anyway" said Lucas. "So ill be leaving you guys early"

"Nah its ok" said Haley. Peyton walks in to the room to find her boyfriend and Haley lying on the bed together.

"Hales I love you and all but man go to your husband and leave my boyfriend" laughed Peyton. Haley and Lucas looked up and laugh at her. "Room for one more?"

"Yeah hop on" said Haley. Peyton goes and lies next to Lucas and they all lay and talk about what they wanted to do during the day. Nathan walks in with the girls to find them on the bed.

"ew you know that's a creepy threesome" said Nathan. "Seriously there are two innocent girls here ya know" they all look up at him, glaring.

"Nate man you have a sick mind" said Lucas, he smiles at the girls as he notices them. "Hey there pretty girls" the girls wave back there hello back at him.

"Ok so what do we do first" said Haley going up the girls and hugging them.

"Well first we have to have breakfast, the girls haven't eaten anything yet" said Nathan. "And plus bro- Brenda will kill me if we don't"

"Ok them come on" said Haley picking up Sarah as Nathan picks up Maria and all of them head down to the hotel's restraint. They all have their break fast and then go out to do some shopping and then take the girls to the park, which they love to go to the most. They watch the girls play with each other, until Nathan's phone goes off, he takes it out of his pocket and sees the words Brooke flashing on the screen. Nathan moves away from the rest of the group and answers it.

Nathan: hey Brooke

Brooke: hey Nate, look im home soon, like in 5 minutes so could you please bring the girls back

Nathan: yeah sure ok, were at central park so ill be there soon with them  
Brooke: ok thanks and were they being good

Nathan: yup like perfect little angels, so ill see you in a bit

Brooke: ok thanks bye

Nathan: bye (shuts the phone and returns to the group)

"Ok well that was Brenda, she says she's home so to bring the girls back" said Nathan.

"Aww do we have too, im having so much fun with them" whined Peyton.

"Well peyt I know you love kids, so go have your own with Luke" said Nathan, Haley nudges him hard in the stomach. "But I really hope you don't"

"You know what it's nearly my time to go as well so ill leave to" said Lucas getting up; he gives Peyton a quick peck on the lips.

"Great now it's just going to be me and Haley" groaned Peyton. Haley stares at her. "And it'll be so much fun"

"Why don't you two go with Nathan to Brenda's, at least you get to meet her" suggested Lucas.

"Yeah that's a good ides" said Peyton.

"No" said Nathan and Haley together.

"Why not" said Peyton

"Erm well, Brenda is um shy" said Haley. "I mean real shy, she wouldn't even look at us when we first me her"

"Yeah anyway you can meet her another time" said Nathan. "So bye Luke good Luck and girls come on we need to get home" the girls came running to Nathan. "Now say goodbye to everyone so we can leave"

"Byeeeee" said Maria and Sarah. With that Nathan and the girls leave the other three and head to Brooke and jakes place.

"Yeah ill go to" said Lucas

"Yeah I think we should head back to hotel then as well" said Haley, the three part their ways and leave.

Nathan drops the girl's home and heads back to the hotel. Brooke stays home with the girls and waits until Jake comes back from work. When he arrives Brooke leaves him with the girls and heads in to the kitchen to get dinner ready. The girls we're playing together and Jake came in to the kitchen to help Brooke with dinner, the both were talking together until they hear a scream and see Maria come running in to the kitchen

"Sarah fell down the stairs!" screamed Maria in tears

"What" yelled Brooke and Jake as they both run out the kitchen to find Sarah sprawled on the floor with her eyes closed. Brooke bends down trying to wake her up.

"Sarah sweetie, baby wake up" said Brooke trying to keep her voice calm but she was close to tears. "Jake she isn't waking up!"

"It's gonna be ok Brooke, come we have to take her to the hospital now" said Jake picking Sarah up in his arms and runs to his car with Brooke and Maria behind him in tears. Jake was driving fast trying to get to the hospital as quick as he could, he kept looking in to the mirror and at Brooke, she was still trying to get Sarah to wake up but she still lay motionlessly, he has never seen Brooke so scared in his life before. He turns to look at his own daughter who turned pale was staring at her best friend, she seemed to have stopped crying and Jake still could see the tears dried on her face. The get to the hospital and Brooke runs in with Sarah still in her hands, Jake and Maria right behind her.

"Lucas Scott" said a doctor, as Lucas looked up as he heard his name,

"Yeah?"

"Im doctor Kyle woods" said Dr. Kyle. "Im gonna be your heart surgeon for today, why don't you come in to my office so we can get your tests done"

"Sure" said Lucas following Dr. Kyle in to his office.

"Why don't you take a seat while I take look at you case study" smiled Kyle. Lucas sits down and watched Kyle read his file.

"So you're from tree hill then?" said Kyle putting the file down.

"Yeah"

"I have some friends from there, but they live here now" said Kyle. "Anyway let's get back to business, why don't we see how your heart is don't, would you mind having a jog on the speed walk"

"Sure" said Lucas getting up and standing on the speed walk. Kyle was about to turn it on, when a nurse came barging in.

"Nurse Helen, is there a problem" asked Kyle

"Yes Dr. woods, we need your help in the kids ward" said Helen.

"Helen I think your forgetting im a heart doctor not a kids" said Kyle

"No there is a lady with her daughter who is unconscious, and she won't let any doctor near her daughter" rambled Helen. "She says she knows you and wants you there"

"Ok erm could you tell me what her name is" asked Kyle

"Yes Brooke Davis" said Helen. Lucas looks up, not believing his hears, did he hear her right, was she talking about his Brooke Davis.

"Omg Brooke… Sarah" said Kyle. "Erm ok lead the way Helen… oh Mr. Scott do you mind waiting here"

"Erm actually can I come with you" asked Lucas hopefully

"Sure come on" said Kyle as he and Lucas followed Helen to the kids ward. Lucas wanted to see if it was his Brooke they were talking about, and what were they on about, her having a daughter that too named Sarah, with this all a coincidence. They reached the room where Brooke and Jake were, Kyle opened the door to find Brooke in tears holding her daughters hand and Jake had his hands on her shoulder, Lucas felt the world tumble he couldn't believe his eyes, Brooke was there in front of him with Jake.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jake looked up as the door to their room opened and he saw Kyle come in, but the only thing that caught Jakes attention was that Lucas was right behind Kyle. Jake looked into the blue eyes and saw burning anger in them, he knew Lucas must be angry at the sight before him, but right Jake couldn't do anything yet, his first priority was Sarah.

"Kyle please can you make Brooke understand" Jake. "She won't let any doctor near Sarah and we really need them to check her". Kyle walks up to Brooke, leaving Lucas standing outside staring through door window. He walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder; Brooke turns around on her chair and hugs Kyle as she cried. Lucas who saw this, felt jealousy erupt in side of him, why was Brooke hugging his doctor.

"Brooke your gonna have to let them check Sarah, then we can see if she is ok" explained Kyle as he stroked her hair. "If you want, I can stay with them here and so can you while the doctors go through the procedures" Brooke nods at him and Kyle calls the doctors in to examine Sarah,

"You know what guys, I leave" said Jake. "I need to check on Maria, she is asleep in one of the rooms" jakes leaves and closes the door behind and looks up at the blue pair of eyes that were glowing with anger. "Lucas look I can explain"

"What hell Jake, you're here with… with Brooke" half yelled Lucas. "And you didn't think once to call us!"

"Lucas would you just lis-" began Jake

"I thought you were my friend Jake" said Lucas cutting Jake off. "And you never called, both you and Brooke didn't, you knew where she was and still neither of you called"

"Luke if you just-" started Jake

"I can't believe you, 6 years I waited to find out about Brooke and you knew where she was" yelled Lucas. "You should have realized something was wrong with Brooke and you should have called, but you didn't. You're the worst friend ever"

"Lucas could please keep your voice down and listen to me" said Jake.

"No, you and Brooke just got to hell coz we don't need you anymore" said Lucas and with that he turned around and left, leaving Jake speechless. Jake turned around to find Brooke standing behind him.

"Brooke"

"Jake was that Lucas?" asked Brooke

"Yeah"

"Omg does he know about Sarah" asked Brooke

"No, well I don't think so, but I know for sure he hates our guts now" said Jake with a little smile. "He called us, well me mainly the worst friend ever, so yeah I think he hates us"

"He said what!" yelled Brooke

"B voice down, there are little kids sleeping" said Jake. "Has Sarah woken up yet?"

"No she hasn't" said Brooke. "I got to go but please stay here and phone me if she does wake up"

"Brooke where are you going"

"I got summit do, so stay here ok"

"Ok"

Lucas arrived at his hotel; still angry from what he found out from the hospital, he couldn't believe Jake and Brooke were here all this time and didn't think twice to let anyone knew. But wait why did Nathan and Haley kept coming here, did they know. They have been acting weird and that would only mean they knew too. Lucas was even angrier just realizing Nathan and Haley knew as well, he couldn't believe his brother and best friend hid something like this from him. Lucas arrived to his hotel room to find it empty and guessed Peyton must be in Nathan and Haley's room, Lucas barged in to their room to find them all on the bed talking.

"Oh hey Luke" said Haley smiling, but stopped to see the sour look on Lucas's face. "Are you ok"

"You knew" said Lucas glaring at Nathan and Haley

"Knew what Luke" asked Nathan uncertainly

"That Brooke and Jake are here!" yelled Lucas in anger. All three of them looked up in shock from what Lucas had said.

""look Luke we can explain" began Haley.

"Oh great you two lied as well, so who else knew" growled Lucas.

"Luke man I wanted to tell but Brooke didn't want to" said Nathan

"Yeah so you thought the better solution was lying" snapped Lucas

"I didn't want to man" said Nathan, he turns to Haley. "You see what happens when you lie to family, it gets worse". Lucas, Haley and Nathan started bickering while Peyton stayed quite trying to take everything in, she was so shocked to her Brooke was her that too with Jake. All four of them stuck in their on little selves didn't realize Brooke entering the room.

"Brooke" said Peyton getting up as everyone stopped and turned to look at her.

"Save it bitch" said Brooke; it looked like she was still angry with Peyton. She then turned to Lucas. "And you have the fucking nerve to say to Jake he is the worst friend! Look at your self in the mirror first Luke then talk, coz from where im standing he is the best guy in the world"

"Brooke-" began Lucas

"No you listen this time; I kept myself away for long but not anymore. Jake has been more of a friend then any of you guys have been" yelled Brooke at them. "And no one has the right to say anything to him you got that"

"You know it physically hurts me that Brooke thinks that" whispered Nathan in Haley's ears as they watch Brooke still yelling at Lucas. Haley glares at him. "What?"

"Brooke honey calm down" said Haley walking up to her and putting her hands on Brooke shoulders to calm her down. "Now breathe, you did well" there was like a couple of minutes of silence, only you could hear Brooke breath heavily, until her phone started ringing. Brooke looks at it and sees jakes name flashing on the screen, she quickly answers it.

Brooke: Jake is everything ok, how's Sarah

Jake: Sarah's fine, she is a wake and wants to see you, so come her quick

Brooke: ok, we'll be there in like 10 minutes, stay with her please, bye

Jake: ok bye (closed the phone)

"Sarah's awake we need to get to the hospital" said Brooke to Haley and Nathan.

"Yeah come on" said Haley as her and Brooke left the room. Nathan stayed behind for a minute and turned back to the other two.

"I think you should come along as well" said Nathan to Lucas and Peyton.

"But what about Brooke" asked Peyton

"Don't worry, she wont say anything" assured Nathan, those three then followed the other two to Brookes car and got in Brooke, looked at Lucas and Peyton but didn't say anything, right now all she wanted to do was to go to Sarah and didn't care about anything else. Brooke drove so fast that everyone else had to hold on to the cars tightly afraid that the belts would snap and throw them out. They finally arrived at the hospital and every one climbed out quickly.

"Its official, if anyone wants to die then get Sarah hurt and sit in a car with Brooke" panted Nathan. "Coz I swear no one will live after one ride with her" every one glared at him and Nathan shut his mouth, Brooke rushed in to the main entrance to find Kyle at with the receptionist

"Brooke thank god you're here, Sarah woke up and she wants to see you" said Kyle.

"Yeah ok im going right now, thanks" said Brooke giving him a quick hug. Haley and Nathan followed her.

"Ah Mr. Scott sorry for the interruptions but if you don't mind I would like to get this check up done now" said Kyle.

"Um yeah sure… this is my girlfriend Peyton" said Lucas introducing them.

"Hi, ok come to me office now and pray there's no more interruptions" said Kyle leading them to his office again. As they got in, Lucas went straight to the speed walk and Kyle was about to turn it on again when a woman came barging in.

"Kyle… where … are…they" panted the woman trying to catch her breath.

"Mandy, kids ward room 25" said Kyle.

"Thanks" said Mandy running back out. Kyle turned on the speed walk and observed Lucas, then took some notes and wrote him another prescription for his medicines.

"Ok Mr. Scott, everything seems to be in order, just carry on taking your medicines at the right time" instructed Kyle. "And keep everything normal, like your exercise and just take things slow"

"Ok thanks doctor" said Lucas.

"No problem… erm Mr. Scott may I ask you something" asked Kyle

"Yeah sure"

"How are you related to Brooke and Jake" asked Kyle.

"Erm, well not them in a way, I am Nathan's brother, but we all went way back" explained Lucas.

"Oh ok, sorry I know that's a personal question" said Kyle

"No its ok I don't mind at all, ok then bye thanks again" said Lucas leaving. He sees Peyton sitting outside the office; she gets up when she sees Lucas come out.

"How was it" she asked quickly.

"Everything's ok" said Lucas.

"So err where we go from here" asked Peyton.

"Kids ward, I want to know what's going on" said Lucas, Peyton nods and they both head to the kids ward. The get to room 25 and look through the window to find every one in there, Brooke sitting on the bed with Sarah, every one else around them laughing. Brooke hugs Sarah and smiles at her. Lucas looks at Sarah again and knew he was right, Sarah was exactly like Brooke except the eyes, and those eyes were familiar, he had seen them before. Those blues eyes, they were just like his eyes. Lucas started to connect everything, Brooke left 6 years ago, and Sarah is 6 years old. Brooke was going on about responsibility and less time in her letter. Less time meant she was pregnant when she left tree hill, responsibility meant his responsibility to Sarah but why, why should he be responsible for Sarah unless she was his daughter, its was clear now, Sarah's eyes weren't like his, they are his. Sarah is his daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lucas couldn't believe it, Sarah was his daughter, he had a daughter, this was too much to take in, and first finding out Brooke is here living with Jake and now the possibility that Sarah could be his daughter.

"Hey what are you thinking" asked Peyton staring at Lucas.

"I… I think Sarah's… Sarah's my daughter" said Lucas in shock.

"What" said Peyton wide eyes "are you sure?"

"Yeah think about she's 6, Brooke left 6 years ago when I broke up with her" explained Lucas. "And the riddle in her letter and plus Sarah has my eyes"

"Luke don't you think this all could just be some kind of coincidence" said Peyton.

"I don't know Peyton, so much has happened" said Lucas staring at Sarah. They both fell silent and just watched all their friends in side the room. it felt awkward not be in their with them all, they both felt like strangers. Nathan and Haley come out the room to find Lucas and Peyton standing before them. They all just stood there in silent, neither of them saying anything, until Lucas couldn't take it anymore; he had to know the truth.

"Is Sarah my daughter" asked Lucas breaking the silence. Haley and Nathan looked at each other, surprised by the fact Lucas asked this.

"Err Luke, we can't err tell you anything" lied Haley. "Coz we don't know anything our selves"

"Yeah mate, we think Jake is the father" lied Nathan.

"What" said all three turning to him, Haley was glaring at Nathan, and she couldn't believe he said that, how stupid could he be.

"What, oh no, I didn't meet that crap" cursed Nathan. "Oh my god"

They all stood there again letting the silent wash over them, until Brooke and Jake came out.

"We can take Sarah home today, we just need to wait for the doctor to finish his check up" said Brooke happily, ignoring Lucas and Peyton.

"Aww Brooke that's great" said Haley. "So that Sarah's fine and we have nothing to worry about, I guess we should head back"

"Yeah ok then, thanks for being here you guys" said Brooke hugging Haley, then turning to Jake. "Could you stay here with Sarah, ill get Maria ready so we can go home"

"Sure" Brooke goes to get Maria leaving the rest in an awkward silence. Lucas was still glaring at Jake.

"Luke man, there's something you sho-" began Jake but Lucas turned around and left. "I guess he doesn't want to know"

"Give him time, so much has happened" said Peyton. "It'll take time to take it all in"

"Yeah erm peyt im sorry" apologized Jake.

"It's ok, im guessing you have a lot on your plate anyway" said Peyton.

"Yeah"

"Ok I know this conversation is very moving but I think we should leave" said Nathan

"Yeah I think we should find Lucas too" said Peyton. "by the way congratulations with Brooke, you two go well together"

"Huh what" said Jake, a little confused

"You and Brooke, its ok Nathan's already told us" said Peyton

"Oh really and what else did Nathan tell you" growled Jake glaring at him.

"Oh that Sarah is your daughter, she beautiful" smiled Peyton

"What!" half yelled Jake. "Err Nathan, Haley a word please, now!" Nathan and Haley followed Jake, far away from Peyton so she couldn't hear them.

"What the hell is she on about" hissed Jake.

"Well I kinda err told her that err you and Brooke are together" gulped Nathan noticing jakes rage.

"What! Omg I cant believe you said that" moaned Jake.

"well you know Nathan, he' stupid" sighed Haley.

"Yeah that's how it goes, I do stupid things and Haley picks up the pieces" said Nathan

"Then stop doing stupid things Nate" said Jake.

"Well that's no fun, we need spice in lives man" said Nathan

"Spice!, man you got married when you were 16, me and Brooke were in hiding with two girls," snapped Jake. "Plus all the secrets and lying isn't enough and you want more spice in you life, I don't think you can get any more fool"

"Whoa calm down Jake, Haley will fix it" said Nathan

"You better wish she does coz she soon will now how it feels like to be a widow" threatened Jake.

"What is it with people and threatening me" mumbled Nathan, as he and Haley went back to Peyton and Jake went back to Sarah. They went out side to find Lucas on one of the benches that were outside of the hospital.

"Come on Luke, lets go home" said Haley, Lucas got up and didn't say a word, all four of them headed back to their hotel rooms. Nathan and Haley went in to Lucas and Peyton's room, to find them both sitting on the bed in silence.

"Guys Haley has something to say to you" said Nathan quickly

"Why me, you're the one who got us all in this mess, you fix it for the first time" hissed Haley. Lucas and Peyton just stared at them all confused.

"Ok fine, here goes Jake isn't the father of Sarah" said Nathan.

"What! Then who is" said Lucas

"I err don't know, she never told us" said Nathan quickly

"How do I know your not lying to me again" asked Lucas suspiciously

"Coz im not, trust me man we don't know" lied Nathan,

"Fine, you know what I can't deal with this now so im going to bed" said Lucas. Nathan and Haley walk out closely followed by Peyton.

"Ok tell me the truth, Lucas is the father isn't he" said Peyton

"What no we alr-" began Nathan

"Cut the crap Nathan" said Peyton. "I've kinda guessed now, just do me a thing and give me Brookes address"

"What why, what are you going to do" said Haley

"Nothing I just want to talk to her" said Peyton

"Yeah no I don't think so" said Nathan

"Nate I love you and all but I can beat you up" threatened Peyton

"Haley give her the address" said Nathan quickly

"No, Peyt she doesn't want to see anyone" said Haley

"Woman, just give her the damn address" said Nathan. "Do you want me to die?"

"Well that is hard choice, husband or no husband" said Haley thinking "I think I'll go with no husband coz of all things you do"

"Ha ha funny" said Nathan sarcastically.

"Guys just give me the address" said Peyton

"Fine, but if you do anything to Brooke, ill set Maria and Sarah on you" threatened Haley.

"What, Haley they're kids" said Peyton

"Yeah they maybe kids but they are pretty strong, you can ask Nathan" said Haley, writing down the Brookes address and giving it to her.

"Ok you guys are weird" said Peyton. "Look tell Luke ive gone for a walk or summit ok"

"Sure" said Haley as she watches Peyton leave and turns to her husband. "Wow what a night"

Jake and Brooke were sitting on the sofa in their living room, glad that the night was over and that Sarah was fine now.

"Wow well this was a night don't ya think" asked Jake

"Yeah of course, my daughter gets hurt and then my ex best friends with my ex boyfriend slash father of my child show unexpectedly in the hospital" said Brooke. "Yeah this night was just dandy" Jake laughs and puts his arm around Brooke and they both just there in silent, until they here the door ring

"Great who comes at 1 in morning" muttered Jake. "Since when did we become popular?"

Brooke gets up to see who was at the door, she opens and was shocked to find her ex best friend standing at her door way.

"Peyton what the hell are you doing here" asked Brooke a bit too rudely.

"I thought we could talk" said Peyton, Brooke just stares at her for a minute then moves aside to let Peyton in to her house.

"Hey B who is it" called Jake from the living room. Brooke and Peyton walk in to the living room, Jake had the same shocked look Brooke had when he saw Peyton. "Peyton, hey…I err sit down" he pointed the sofa, Peyton smiles and takes a seat. Brooke's looks at her with her arms crossed.

"Would you like something Peyton, tea, coffee, another boyfriend or poison?" snapped Brooke. Jake just stares Brooke; he couldn't believe she just said that.

"Err water would be fine, but err Jake could you get it please" said Peyton, a little afraid of the way Brooke was acting. Jakes nods and glares at Brooke for being rude, he comes back with a glass of water in hand and passes it to Peyton.

"So err Brooke how've you been" asked Peyton politely.

"Oh like kick-you-in-the-crotch-spit-on-you-neck fantastic" said Brooke sarcastically

"Oh that's a New York expression" said Jake quickly, giving Brooke another glare.

"Brooke where have you been all these years" said Peyton.

"Where do ya think I was im here in New York" snapped Brooke. "Sometimes you do seem to act like a real blonde"

"Brooke, look im sorry for the way things have ended" said Peyton. "I didn't mean things to go bad like this"

"If you stayed away Peyton then everything would have been fine" yelled Brooke

"Brooke I think your-" began Jake

"No Jake, let me finish" said Brooke "I waited 6 years of all this anger in me and no one can stop me now"

"Brooke im sorry" said Peyton

"Sorry, that's all I hear from you" said Brooke. "Twice you took him away from, twice"

"Brooke I-" began Peyton

"No, don't start with me Peyton, I never did anything to you as much as you did to me" yelled broke.

"Ok Brooke, stop I had enough of your crap" said Peyton getting angry. "You think im worse, look in to the mirror then talk, coz where im standing your still the girl that slept with Nathan when I was with him!"

"Don't you dare use that against me" screamed Brooke

"Omg I can't believe you slept Nathan" said Jake in shock. "Our Nathan, Haley's husband Nathan, wow I missed so much when I left tree hill"

"Jake, upstairs now!" said Brooke

"What no, things just got interesting" moaned Jake

"Up stairs NOW!" screamed Brooke, Jake got up quick and rushed out.

"Ooh did we just hit a sore spot" said Peyton. "You're just as worse as me"

"No im not, when you took Lucas away from me, twice, I was in love with him" yelled Brooke. "But I when I was Nathan, you two were technically broken up and you never loved him, so don't you dare try to pin this one on me!" both of them fell silent and didn't say another word for a couple of minutes.

"Sarah is Lucas's daughter" asked Peyton suddenly, Brooke looked up at her and didn't say a word. "Look Luke and I kinda guessed but he is in some kinda of dilemma, and he doesn't know what to believe"

"Look Peyton things are compl-" began Brooke but was cut off from Peyton.

"I know you Brooke, you have talk to him other wise things will get even worse" said Peyton.

"I err… don't know how" said Brooke, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Brooke do you mind if I stay here tonight, I can't go back now" said Peyton

"Sure, come ill show you to the guest room" said Brooke. Both she and Peyton went upstairs and Peyton looked around the house, there were loads of pictures everywhere, with Brooke, Jake, the girls and even Rachel. Brooke led her in to the guest room and went back to her bedroom to get Peyton some spare change of clothes.

"Here" said Brooke passing her the clothes.

"Thanks" Brooke left the room and went to jakes bedroom.

"Hey you still awake" asked Brooke as she crept in to his room and sitting at the end of his bed,

"After tonight, do you really think anyone would go to sleep" smirked Jake. "So what did you and Peyton talk about then?"

"Oh the usual, our big bad past" sighed Brooke.

"Hmmm… I can't believe you slept with Nathan man" chuckled Jake.

"Hey stop it, it was one stupid drunk night and we didn't even realize" defended Brooke. "Anyway I was stupid back then, but im glad Haley forgave me"

"Yeah well that's Haley for you… are you ok you seem a little weird" said Jake

"Peyton knows about Sarah and she wants me to speak to Lucas" said Brooke

"Omg really, wow well then what are you gonna do then" asked Jake.

"I don't know, I mean I have to talk to him right" said Brooke

"Yeah well duh" said Jake.

"Err I guess I should go now" said Brooke getting up

"What now!" said Jake getting up too. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Well yeah no point of holding everything back again right" said Brooke. "Anyway just stay her, keep an eye on the girls and Peyton is staying her too, she is in the guest room. Don't worries I won't be long" Brooke leaves Jake and heads back down and outside to her car, she dives to the hotel. Jake watches her leave and then grabs his mobile phone and phones Nathan, he waits for a couple of second until Nathan picks up.

Nathan: what you want man

Jake: Brookes coming over

Nathan: well tell her to come over when no one is asleep

Jake: she isn't coming to see you guys, she gone to meet Luke.

Nathan: what!

Jake: yeah and I want you and Haley to keep an eye on her

Nathan: fine but you owe me man, of all the crazy things I do for you

Jake: thanks man bye

Nathan: bye (shuts the phone)

Jake gets out of bed and goes to check on the girls, they both were sound a sleep, he went and took a close look at Sarah just to make sure, until he was satisfied he left the room and walked back in to the all to find Peyton looking around in Brooke's pajamas.

"Hey what you doing" asked Jake

"Looking for Brooke" said Peyton

"She's gone to talk to Lucas" said Jake.

"What really, wow she finally listening to me after all these years" smiled Peyton.

"Yeah" there was an awkward silence between the two, neither of them knew what to say next.

"I think you should go to bed, you had a long day" said Jake.

"What about you" said Peyton.

"Oh err Brooke told me to watch the girls and I also wanna wait for her too" said Jake.

"Oh ok then, good night" said Peyton heading back in to her room. Jake heads back in to his room and lies down waiting for Brooke to come back, he was worried for her, he didn't know how things were gonna get and also he found it weird being in a house alone with Peyton.

Lucas walked around his room, waiting for Peyton, he didn't know where she went and he was getting worried. This wasn't like Peyton; she usually told him where she goes. Lucas sat down on his bed for a couple of minutes until he heard someone knock on the door. He looked up realizing Peyton must have come back and rushed to open the door.

"Omg peyt where were- Brooke!" said Lucas shocked to find her at his hotel door.

"Luke we need to talk" said Brooke as she walked past him and in to the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lucas shut his room's door and turned to face Brooke who was standing awkwardly before him. He couldn't believe she was there in his room. She still looked the same to him, she didn't change a bit.

"Sorry about before, I don't know where Peyton has gone and I thought it was her" said Lucas breaking the awkward silences that brewing between the two.

"Oh its ok, by the way err she is my house" said Brooke. "She's gonna stay there the night"

"What! She could have at least told me" gasped Lucas. "I was so worried"

"Err Luke, I really need to talk to you about something" said Brooke. Lucas nods, crossing his arms and standing silently in front of her. "Err I think you should sit down for this" Lucas looks at her questionly then takes his place on the bed, and watches Brooke pace around the room.

"Brooke are you ok" asked Lucas

"What yeah charming" said Brooke "I just don't know how to start"

"Oh come on, your Brooke Davis you can say anything you want" said Lucas

"Right but what im trying to say is really hard for me" said Brooke.

"Just spit it out im sure it can't be that bad" said Lucas with a smile.

"Right ok, well lets start from the beginning and I really need you to stay quite while I get this all out" said Brooke, Lucas nods. "ok well when I left tree hill, there was two reasons behind that one was that you and Peyton got together and well I couldn't stay afterwards because of it" Lucas nods, signaling her to carry on, he watched Brooke get nervous. "And then of course the second reason was that I err was… err…pregnant"

"Ok Brooke but what's tha-" began Lucas.

"No Luke you have to let me finish" said Brooke cutting him off, he goes silent again. "I was pregnant with your child". Lucas was nodding to every word Brooke was saying to him, but suddenly stopped and looks up at her at he last two words. Silence crept between the two again. "Luke please say something"

"No no no… this must be some kind of joke" said Lucas standing up and pacing the room like Brooke did. "I mean if you were pregnant then I would have known, coz you wouldn't hide something like this from me would you?" Lucas looked at Brooke and saw the guilt in her eyes. "Omg I can't believe you!"

"Look Luke I was scared and you left me for my best friend" said Brooke.

"That still doesn't give you the right to hide something this big from me Brooke!" yelled Lucas.

"Luke will you stop yelling" said Brooke.

"What else do you want me to do, jump up with joy and hug you for hiding the fact that I have a daughter!" yelled Lucas sarcastically.

"Ok that's it, I don't like your tone, go to the naughty corner now!" said Brooke pointing the corner of the room.

"What, what are you on about Brooke" said Lucas a little confused. "What the hell is a naughty corner?"

"Argh omg I use that on the girls when they raise their voices at me" sighed Brooke in frustration.

"What you send my daughter to the naughty corner, I can't believe you" said Lucas.

"She needs discipline and good parenting in her life" defended Brooke

"Well good parenting is spoiling your kids" said Lucas.

"That's what you would say coz you haven't been in her life to know how to look after her!" said Brooke.

"And whose fault is that!" Lucas shot back. Brooke went quite, she knew she was in the wrong and Lucas was right. She shouldn't have hid Sarah from him. Lucas walked away from Brooke and sat on his bed. "You've turned me into Dan, for all we know she may think I've left her"

"Luke I didn't mean everything to turn out this way" said Brooke sitting next to Lucas. "I was scared and I know I'm in the wrong" they both stayed in silent for awhile.

"I want to meet her" said Lucas suddenly.

"Well you already have" said Brooke.

"No I mean, I really want to meet her, you know get to know her and all" said Lucas. "I've missed so much of her life and I don't want to miss anymore"

"Look Luke I've not told her about you yet, im gonna need time for that" explained Brooke. "But you can come tomorrow with Nate and hales if you want"

"Yeah I would like that" smiled Lucas. Wow he couldn't believe it, he had a daughter that too with Brooke, it was weird he was with Peyton but couldn't be more happy that he was still connected to Brooke by Sarah.

"Look I think I should go, Jake must be waiting for me" said Brooke getting up, Lucas following her to the door, Brooke turned around one more time. "Luke please don't take her away from me"

"What Brooke I wouldn't do that, I mean yeah I am angry that you hid her away from me but I'll never take her away from you" assured Lucas. Brooke smiled and opened the door to find Nathan and Haley toppling into the room. It looked like they were listening through the door.

"What the hell are you guys doing"" asked Brooke placing her hands on her hips.

"Jake told us to check on you" grumbled Nathan, they her suddenly grabbed Brooke by the waist and hugging her. "Please please can we go back to bed now, I need my sleep woman!"

"Yeah sure Nate, im sure no one will disturb you guys now" laughed Brooke as Nathan let go of her and grabbed Haley's hand and dragged her back in to their room grumbling his good night, Lucas turned to Brooke

"Hey Brooke im glad you moved on" said Lucas. "You seem happy and Jake is such good guy, he deserves you". Brooke didn't know what to say, she was a little confused and had no idea what Lucas was on about but wasn't in the mood to clear things, she was too tired and wanted to get home quickly after the day she had, Brooke waved at Lucas and left to. Lucas walked back in to his room and lied down on his bed smiling, he couldn't believe he had a daughter and was going to meet her again soon, he couldn't wait.

Brooke walked into her living room to find Jake asleep on the coach, it seemed like he was waiting for her to come back. She watched him for a couple of seconds and then slowly shook him so he would wake up.

"Huh wha-what… oh Brooke its you" yawned Jake. "When did you get back?"

"Just now, man why did you have to have Nathan and Haley spy on me?" asked Brooke.

"Sorry, I just got nervous and worried" apologized Jake. "So how did Lucas take it then?"

"Well at first he was mad, I mean I've never seen him like that but he calmed down" explained Brooke. "And now he wants to meet Sarah, so he will be coming tomorrow with Nate and Hales. I've just gonna have to find a way to tell Sarah this, man am I in a pickle now"

"Yeah well at least the biggest secret of our lives is out, im sure everything will be fine now" laughed Jake.

"And to add more I think Lucas thinks we're dating, how weird is that" smiled Brooke

"Yeah well you can blame Nathan for that; he kinda mentioned that to Peyton and Lucas at the hospital" explained Jake. "But we can clear that in the morning, I mean your hot Brooke but your like my sister and that's just creepy"

"Whatever Jake, you know you want me "laughed Brooke. "now come on, its time for bed, I like have 3 more hours of sleep before I have to wake up and get breakfast ready. And ill tell ya I want my full 3 hour sleep now" the both get up and walk up the stairs.

"Wow we are so good at keeping secrets, I never knew we were dating" laughed Jake, Brooke whacked him playfully on his arm, the both left separately in to their own rooms.

The moment Brooke got into bed she was in a fast sleep, it was long day for her and she couldn't believe that she made it through. Brooke was in heavy sleep and somewhere around her she could hear her alarm go off, Brooke groaned she didn't want to get out of bed but she knew she had to. Every one was going to be here in the morning and she needed to get breakfast ready plus she still had to go to the hospital and collect Sarah's reports as well. Brooke slow dragged her body out of bed and had a shower, then got ready for the rest of the day. She went down in to the kitchen and decided she would make pancakes for breakfast. She got everything out and ready and began to cook; Brooke didn't realize that Peyton woke up early as well and came down to find Brooke in the kitchen, she watched Brooke for awhile.

"Who knew Brooke Davis could cook" smirked Peyton as she watched Brooke jump in fright.

"Ha-ha funny Peyton" said Brooke. "You have to learn this stuff when you become a parent man"

"So im guessing things went well when you talked to Lucas" said Peyton walking to Brooke.

"Well yeah at the end but he was mad like hell when I first told him" said Brooke. "But now he's ok and he's coming with Nate and Hales soon"

"Well at least he's ok with things" said Peyton. "Brooke im glad you're happy"

"Of course im happy, I have 3 loving daughters and Jake" said Brooke. "And now no more secrets coz you all know now"

"Err Brooke I know you used be slow and all but how from 1 daughter did you get 3" asked Peyton a little confused.

"Jenny and Maria are like my daughters too silly" said Brooke.

"Omg Jenny's here too, wow she must be all grown up now" said Peyton.

"Yup, she is 9 years old now" smiled Brooke.

"Wow, err ok so let me guess Maria is jakes daughter but who is the mother then and please say it's not nikkie" said Peyton. Brooke went quite for awhile, she didn't want to answer but she knew she had too; sooner or later Peyton and Lucas were going to find out anyway.

"Err she's Rachel's daughter, Rachel and Jake were together for awhile" explained Brooke

"Oh"

"Yeah, Ok peyt could you watch the pancakes while I get the rest of them awake to" said Brooke,

"Sure" Brooke leaves Peyton in the kitchen and heads upstairs; she was going to wake Jake up fist so he could help her with the girls. She knocked on his door first and walked in to find Jake already awake and dressed.

"Hey what are you doing up early, I thought you would be snoozing after the day we had" smiled Brooke.

"Yeah, but I think your forgetting what day it is today" said Jake. Brooke stood there for awhile thinking what Jake was on about, then it came to her,

"Omg yes, today's the day you and-" began Brooke

"Yes so im gonna leave in awhile" said Jake.

"Do you want me to come with you, I mean I can get Sarah's report later on if you need me" said Brooke.

"No Brooke ill be fine, you just don't worry" assured Jake.

"ok but could you stay here for awhile, when I leave until Nathan and Haley get here, I mean I don't want Peyton to be alone with girls" said Brooke. "Its must be ages since she last sit for Jenny"

"Sure"

"Ok cool, now come on you have to bring the girls down with me" smiled Brooke as she dragged him out his bedroom to the girl's room. They both got the girls up and got them downstairs. When they got down stairs, Peyton was already setting the table.

"Thanks peyt" said Brooke. "Ok guys I got to go now so take care and please don't give the girls too much sugar for breakfast"

"Don't worry, they're my kids too plus Haley's coming over she is gonna make them eat vegetables later on anyway" said Jake. Brooke laughs and heads to the front door and opens it to find Lucas, Nathan and Haley there.

"Wow Brooke, that's amazing we didn't even ring the bell" said Nathan. "Who knew you loved us that much"

"Funny, listen im going to the hospital and Jake is gonna leave soon to so you two are in charge of the girls" explained Brooke. "Please let me come back to find them in one piece ok"

"Brooke we'll be fine just go" assured Haley.

"Ok plus Luke I havent told Sarah anything yet so you don't either, we'll do it together ok" said Brooke. Lucas nods and Brookes waves them good bye and leaves for the hospital. The rest of them walk in side and straight in to the kitchen, Jake looks up.

"Thank god you guys are here, ok im going then" said Jake getting up from the table. "I'll be back soon, take care of the girls"

"Geez man you and Brooke are the same, why do you think we can't take care of them" said Nathan. "We've looked after them for the past 6 years"

"What ever im going bye guys" said Jake. He first heads back upstairs to grab his jacket from his room; he turns around to find Peyton in his room. "Hey Peyt is there anything you need?"

"Nothing, just thanks for taking care of Brooke" said Peyton. Jake smiles. "And Brooke told me about Maria, she's gorgeous Jake. So im guessing Rachel did a Nikkie and ran off leaving you two behind then"

"Huh what, no I think you got it all wrong" said Jake a little confused. "Rachel isn't like what you think"

"What come on Jake, she leaves you and Maria" said Peyton. "She's just like that"

"Err Peyton I want to show you something" said Jake. "Come with me" he grabs her hand and takes her down stairs and tell the others that they were leaving and would be back soon. Peyton had no idea what or where Jake was take her, she was a little confused and what was happening. Jake stops at a flower shop and gets a dozen white roses and then he and Peyton start to walk again. They come in front of a graveyard and Jake walks in, Peyton follows him. She sees him stop at a grave stone and he bends down placing the flowers on the grave.

"Happy anniversary" whispered Jake as he put the flowers down. Peyton looks at the grave stone and is shocked to see the name on it. It said in the loving memory of Rachel Getina a beloved mother and wife.

"Omg Jake, I can't believe this" said Peyton.

"Its ok, come on lets sit" said Jake walking to a bench, Peyton follows him. They both sit in silence for a while but Peyton couldn't take it anymore.

"How did you guys get together" she asked, Jake lets out a little laugh,

"Oh the usual film thing, she trips I grab her, we have what is it you girls call it an eye contact whatever" explained Jake. "Then we kiss, Brooke comes and of course she screams and I drop her, next thing you know Brooke is giving us a lecture and then we start to date"

"Ok that was a bit filmy" laughed Peyton. "So she was your wife then"

"No, she was my fiancée but we never got far then that" said Jake. "Brooke thought it made sense to put wife on the grave stone"

"Do you mind me asking how it happened" asked Peyton.

"Well…" began Jake, as he remembered that day himself.

_Flashback _

_Rachel just came out of the clinic, it was near her due date and she had to visit the doctor so he could talk her though the procedures. Jake obviously wasn't there, he had to work and Rachel didn't mind at all. She couldn't believe she was going to have a daughter soon and that's she was going to get married as well. Rachel was happy with her life, and now also Sarah could have some one to play with. Rachel was walking down the street, when she heard her phone go off. She saw Brooke name flash on the screen._

_Rachel: hey Brooke_

_Brooke: rach where are you, and how did everything go_

_Rachel: im on my way home and everything is fine don't worry_

_Brooke: ok come home quick im bored and Sarah's asleep_

_Rachel (laughs): then why don't you go Brooke yourself, im gonna be awhile._

_Brooke: ha-ha funny, just get here quick_

_Rachel (crossing the road): Brooke, ill be hom- arghhh (screams)_

_Brooke (screams): RACHEL! (Brooke didn't what to do all she heard was Rachel scream and a crash)_

_Jake came rushing in to the hospital, Brooke just phoned him and told him that Rachel got in an accident and that they were in the hospital. Jake was so worried, he hoped nothing happened to his daughter or Rachel. Jake came to the ICU ward to find Brooke outside on one of the chairs with her head in her hands._

"_Brooke" gasped Jake; it was all he could say. Brooke looked up and rushed to Jake, tears pouring down her face. Jake hugged her as she told him the doctors were operating on Rachel. Brooke told him that car crossed a red light; Rachel wasn't looking when she crossed the road and the car hit her. Jake still didn't say anything, he was pale and scared and just held on to Brooke as they both waited for the doctors to come out. They both sat silently waiting for the doctors to come out, neither of them saying a word. It's been about half an hour when a doctor came out the ICU and walked up to Jake._

"_Mr. Jalgalski, im sorry we have enough blood to save one of them, Ms. Gatina is still unconscious" explained the doctor. "We need you to choose, we have less time"_

"_What! What do you mean choose" yelled Jake. He couldn't believe his ears, what the hell was this doctor on about. "Are you trying to tell me I have to choose if I want my unborn child or my fiancée to be alive?"_

"_Jake calm dow-" began Brooke,_

"_No Brooke, your suppose to be a doctor, you suppose to save lives not lose them" yelled Jake at the doctor._

"_Mr. Jalgalski we are trying our best-" began the doctor_

"_No your not, I want you to save them both!" yelled Jake. A nurse came out of the room and walked up to Jake._

"_Ms. Gatina is awake and she wants to see you" said the nurse. Jake didn't wait for the doctor to say anything and walked in to the ICU to find Rachel on the bed, with wire and tubes everywhere. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand, she looked up at him and smiled._

"_Hey" she whispered weakly_

"_Hey, don't worry the doc said you guys are gonna be fine" lied Jake._

"_Jake, there's no point of lying to me, I know, the nurse told me everything" said Rachel._

"_What do you want me to do then" asked Jake, he had no idea; he was confused and didn't want to choose between his child and the woman he loved._

"_There's no point of asking Jake, I want you to pick our daughter" said Rachel plainly._

"_What no I can't, I want you both" said Jake._

"_Jake, there's nothing we can do, I've lived my life and now I want my daughter to live hers" said Rachel._

"_but-" began Jake_

"_No, if you pick me then I will always live guilt coz I let my daughter go" cried Rachel. "And then I won't be able to have kids again because the accident have damaged my ovaries"_

"_Look we can talk this through, try to find another way" said Jake with hope._

"_There's no point, we have less time Jake" said Rachel_

"_I can't do this rach, I can't lose you now, I wont lose you" cried Jake. "I love you"_

"_I love you too but I want this Jake, let me do something good before I leave" cried Rachel. They both sat there holding hands and cried, neither of them would say another word, the doctor came back into the room._

"_We have to operate as soon as possible, other wise we will lose both patients" said Doctor urgently. "Have you two decided anything yet?" Rachel and Jake looked at each other, and then she turned to the doctor._

"_Yes we have" said Rachel._

_It's been three weeks since Rachel died, the doctors managed to save her and Jake's daughter. Jake and Brooke brought Maria home from the hospital. Jake hadn't talked to anyone; he didn't even hold Maria ever since she was born. Brooke took care of her, she loved Maria, and she always reminded her of Rachel. Sarah was asleep and Brooke was cradling Maria in her arms, she walked to Jakes room and opened the door to find him looking out the window. He turned to look at her._

"_I think its time you held her now, she needs he dad" said Brooke passing Maria to Jake, Jake held her close, it was his first time holding his daughter, he felt tears come in to his eyes. He sat down on his bed and cradled her into his arm. Brooke left and felt tears sting in her eyes, she was happy that Jake finally acknowledged Maria. She knew that in the future things were going to be hard for them, now that Rachel wasn't with them and Maria would obviously have questions but they just needed to be prepared until then._

_End of flashback_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Hey where have Peyton and Jake gone" asked Nathan. "Don't you think they should be back now?"

"Hunny I don't know, just bring me the dishes so I can wash them" said Haley, cleaning the kitchen up.

"Aunt Haley can we watch TV now" asked Maria.

"Sure sweetie, Luke could you take them in and make sure Sarah is resting" instructed Haley. "And Nathan you can help me clean up" Nathan groans.

"Orite come on girls lets go" said Lucas, picking Sarah up and followed Maria in to the living room. He placed Sarah on to the sofa with Maria and turned the TV on for them. "What do you guys wanna watch then?"

"Dora explora!" the both screamed, Lucas laughs puts it on. He goes and sits with the girls and his eye catches the portrait of Brooke, Rachel and Jake. Then he realized he's not seen Rachel yet, he wondered where she was.

"Hey girls do you know where Rachel is" asked Lucas.

"Mommy has gone on a very long trip, and isn't come back" said Maria.

"Orite ok… wait hold on mommy?" asked Lucas a little confused. "Your Rachel's daughter! Wow you learn something new every day then" Maria nods. "So where has Rachel gone then"

"Daddy says she has gone to heaven, god needed her that's why she can't come back" explained Maria. "Daddy doesn't like to talk about this"

"Omg" was all Lucas could say, he couldn't believe Rachel isn't here anymore, on top of that Rachel and Jake got together as well, everything was such shock to him, and wow this week most is the weirdest one he has ever had.

"Its ok, daddy says I don't need a mommy coz I have Brooke" said Maria plainly.

"And mommy says I don't need a daddy coz I have Jake" piped up Sarah,

"She said what!" gasped Lucas. At that moment Lucas was going to tell Sarah everything but knew if he did Brooke was gonna be mad, so he had to wait. He didn't want his daughter to think that she doesn't need a dad. Lucas decided to change the subject, because he started to feel a little jealous that Jake seemed to be taking his place in his daughter's life. "So Sarah what do you like to do?"

"I don't know play basket ball with Sam and Tom" shrugged Sarah. Lucas tensed up at the boys names.

"And who are these Sam and Tom" asked Lucas suspiciously.

"Our friends but Sam is Maria's boyfriend!!!" laughed Sarah.

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too!"

"Ok girls calm down, aren't you two like 6 years old, don't you think you shouldn't be playing with boys" said Lucas. He couldn't believe it, his daughter was hanging with guys and that too at young age as well, and he knew Brooke was too loose with this kind of stuff.

"Uncle Lucas you're just like daddy" said Maria rolling her eyes.

"Okay… Sarah please say you don't like guys either" begged Lucas.

"EW no boys have cooties" said Sarah.

"Yes buys have cooties and you shouldn't go near them either" said Lucas sternly. He decided to change the subject again; he was a little uncomfortable talking about boys with his daughter, especially when she was only 6 years old. "So Sarah I play basket ball too" he was glad he had something in common with her, but it was weird he thought that if he ever had kids then his son would be good a basketball not his daughter. But he was happy with her liking basketball, probably the fear her becoming a cheerleader would never happen.

Brooke reached the hospital, where she found out that Kyle had Sarah's reports so she headed to his office. She was glad to find him alone and not with a patient. Brooke knocked on the door and entered, Kyle looked up and smiled.

"Hey Brooke, im guessing you're here for Sarah's reports then" asked Kyle.

"Yeah" smiled Brooke as she took a seat in front of his desk.

"Ok then wait let me find them" said Kyle, going through his desk drawers and pulling out a red folder, he passed it to her. "Here you are… how's Sarah doing now?"

"She seems ok, but ive not spent much time with her this morning" said Brooke. "Let's hope she doesn't give us another fright like that again"

"That's good, and what about you… you seem tired" asked Kyle.

"Yeah well I was up all night, Sarah's father is in town" said Brooke

"What... wow" was all Kyle could say.

"Yeah, but you've already met him, Lucas" said Brooke.

"Oh Mr. Scott" nodded Kyle, looking a bit worried. "You do know why Lucas came to me right"

"Yes for a check up"

"You do know he has HCM, right" said Kyle.

"Yeah"

"You do know that HCM is genetic right" said Kyle

"Yes"

"Brooke do you not know where im going with this" said Kyle

"ok Kyle, I was cheerleader in high school, if I was bright then I wouldn't have got knocked up when I was 18 and would be the president by now" laughed Brooke. "You're gonna have to break things up a bit for me"

"Ok fine, im saying there's 50/50 chance Sarah might have HCM" said Kyle.

"What, you got to be kidding me" said Brooke going pale. "This cant be happening"

"Look Brooke, maybe I can be wrong but the only way we can find out is to get Sarah checked" explained Kyle. "You're gonna have to bring her in today, the sooner we find out the better"

"I can't believe this, I thought everything was going to be ok now" gasped Brooke. "Omg what are we gonna do if she does, I don't think I can handle that"

"Brooke, everything will be fine, just bring Sarah in at 3 and ill do the check up myself ok" said Kyle.

"Yeah err ok, ill go and get her then" said Brooke, getting up and leaving. She walked down the corridors and couldn't believe it her little girl could have HCM, she didn't want to believe this, she wanted all the problems to go away. She thought everything was going to be ok after Lucas knew about everything, and now she had to deal with fact that her daughter might have a heart condition. She was only a little girl, why did things have to happen to her.

Jake and Peyton were walking back from the cemetery, Peyton was a little shocked by the fact Rachel gave her life up for her own daughter, and she had Rachel all wrong. Peyton felt a bit jealous too, the fact that Jake loved Rachel and was engaged to her as well. She didn't know Jake would move on that fast and that too to Rachel, and also Rachel became that committed to some one was beyond Peyton.

"Listen Jake im sorry about all the stuff I said about Rachel" said Peyton. "I mean I didn't know her well and shouldn't have judged her"

"its ok, I know all about her past peyt and yeah I would have reacted the same way" said Jake. "But you should know she did change and wasn't the same Rachel she was back in high school"

"Yeah, I can see that" laughed Peyton. "Im still shocked that you two were engaged, I mean Rachel isn't the commitment type girl"

"Yeah, she told me that, but I found it cute the way she would get happy at every little thing, like one month anniversaries and all" laughed Jake as he remembered everything about Rachel. "The funny thing was when she was so nervous to move in with me"

"Move in… didn't you two live in the same house" asked Peyton a little confused.

"Yeah, I mean like moving in to my room, that was like a big deal for her" laughed Jake. "Brooke wouldn't stop making fun of her" Peyton laughed.

"Im glad that you're happy and that you moved on from me and Rachel" said Peyton. "You and Brooke go so well"

"Huh what… wait I think you go it wro-" began Jake.

"Its ok, im fine with it" said Peyton cutting in. "anyway come on everyone must be waiting for us" Peyton started to walk ahead leaving Jake behind. He really needed to sort the misunderstanding of him and Brooke dating, he decided to do it later, Jake didn't know why but he felt he wanted Peyton to know that there was nothing between him and Brooke. Jake started to walk after Peyton and fell in her foot steps, she turned and smiled at him and both of them headed back home. Jake opened the front door and walked in, followed by Peyton.

"Hey guys were back" said Jake walking in to the living room to find everyone except in Brooke in the living room watching cartoons with the kids.

"Thank god, where were you anyway" asked Haley.

"Just went to meet an old friend" said Jake.

"Ok, can we all please sit in the kitchen, I can't take these cartoons anymore" moaned Nathan. "They do the most stupid thing and except us to find it funny"

"If he is like this now, I wonder how he is gonna be when we actually have kids" muttered Haley, as all of them headed in to the kitchen.

"Hey we aint having kids yet, I don't think were ready" said Nathan

"Yeah but we were ready to be married when we were 16" said Haley sarcastically.

"So Luke, did you have your father daughter bonding then" asked Jake.

"Yeah, I can't believe I missed so much of her life man" sighed Lucas.

"Yeah well if it makes you feel any better, I tried to make Brooke tell you about Sarah many times" said Jake. "But damn man that girl can be stubborn" they all laugh.

"Yeah I also learnt that Sarah hangs out with boys" said Lucas seriously. "I know I've known Sarah for a day and shouldn't be that protective but I can't help it"

"I know the feeling man, try explaining that to Brooke" said Jake. "Those boys have shifty eyes; they use the evil cute charms and lure our sweet innocent girls in their traps"

"ok ill say this one more time, you two are crazy, they are only 6 years old!" exclaimed Haley. "Talk about over protective fathers". They all carried on talking and neither of them heard the door open and a crying Brooke entering the kitchen, they all looked up and Jake got up straight away and hugged her as she cried in his arms.

"Omg Brooke what happened" asked Jake. Brooke just cried even more, Lucas just watched them, he felt this weird feeling inside of him as he watched Jake hug Brooke, like he was jealous. "Brooke if you don't tell me what happened then I can't do anything". Brooke tried to say something but couldn't get the words right because she was crying too much.

"Ok all I got was a 'waaaaahhhh'" said Nathan trying as he mimicked Brooke. Every one threw him an evil look.

"Brooke, calm down just tell me watch happened" said Jake.

"Sarah… HCM… needs to be checked" chocked Brooke as she cried harder.

"Omg… Brooke its ok… we'll get her checked" said Jake trying to calm her down. "Nothing will happen to her I promise, common ill go with you"

"No Jake wait, let me go" said Lucas. "I need to know too". Jake stared at Lucas for a minute, deciding.

"Sure, you have more right" said Jake. "Brooke, why don't you get Sarah ready then". Brooke leaves and Lucas follows her out as well. Jake sits down on the chair. He couldn't believe it everything seemed to be going fine, they all got there friends back and now this has to happen. All he hoped that nothing would happen to Sarah.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It's been an hour since Brooke and Lucas left with Sarah. The rest of them we're still at jakes and Brookes house waiting for them to come back. Jake kept on pacing around the living room, he was restless, he loved Sarah like as if she was his own daughter, he hoped nothing would happen to her.

"Jake you're giving me a headache with all your pacing man" said Nathan. "Quit worrying nothing will happen to her, she's Scott, we're strong blooded people"

"Well Lucas and Dan are Scotts, and look at them they've got friggin HCM" snapped Jake

"yeah well Luke was always the wimp in our family, and well Dan's Dan something bad had to happen to him at least once" replied Nathan.

"Argh how long are they taking" exclaimed Jake sitting down on the sofa. It was only them three in the living room. Peyton took Maria out for a walk, Jake seemed stressed out and Maria wouldn't stop asking questions about Sarah.

"Jake check ups take there time, your just going to have to be patient" sighed Haley. "Now stop worrying, we know she will be fine, she's all Brooke, there's not much of Lucas in her"

Jakes closed his and rest his head on the sofa; he had a hell of a day yesterday and now this. Jake kept his eyes closed and let darkness wash over him. Nathan and Haley watched him for a while and both of them decided to leave as well, it looked like he was stressed and really worn out. Jake seemed to be in a deep sleep, and it looked like he was dreaming.

_Jake walked down a black corridor that his imagination seemed to have conjured. He carried on walking down and opened a door, bright seared through his eyes; he carried on walking in to the room to find a woman staring out the window beyond. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she turned around to smile at Jake._

"_I've been waiting for you Jake" smiled Rachel._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Lucas were sitting outside the room where Sarah as getting checked they have been there for nearly two hours, and Brooke seemed to be getting paranoid by the minute. Brooke kept shaking her leg and every now and then she would look up at the door. Lucas was sitting beside her and watched her quietly; neither of them said a word to each other ever since Sarah went in. Lucas slowly put his on Brookes knee to stop her from shaking it anymore.

"Brooke, calm down everything will be ok" assured Lucas,

"How do you know, you're not a doctor, im not a doctor" exclaimed Brooke. "Omg what will happen to my baby?"

"Brooke, nothing wills happened to Sarah" said Lucas.

"Man Luke, I gave her my great looks and all the happiness in the world and you had to give her a disease" snapped Brooke, "you know normal dad's give teddies or toys"

"Hey it's not my fault my disease is genetic, if you wanna fight with anyone then do it with Dan" said Lucas.

"Argh what am I gonna do" sighed Brooke. "She's too young for this"

"We're here for her okay don't worry" consoled Lucas. He so badly wanted to hug Brooke and calm her down, but he couldn't, firstly he didn't know how Brooke would react.

"How long are they taking?" exclaimed Brooke

"My god, I've never met an inpatient woman in my life, Brooke check ups take there time" said Lucas. "Please have a little patience in you"

"Ok listen here Luke my daughter inside there, there's 50/50 chance she can have a heart condition and your telling me to have patience" snapped Brooke. "Clearly you have no idea what it feels like"

"Actually I do, but im calm about this" said Lucas.

"Well I can't be calm about this, coz she's my life" said Brooke close to tears. "Im scared Lucas". Lucas didn't care about anything and just pulled Brooke into a tight hug, he was even surprised to find Brooke hugging him back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Jake, stop worrying, everything will be fine" said Rachel._

"_How do you know im worried about something" asked Jake._

"_Well first you get these horrible wrinkles on your forehead and you always dream of me" smirked Rachel. "Listen to me nothing is going to happen Sarah"_

"_And how do you know that" said Jake._

"_Well first of all the im dead, the deads know everything" said Rachel in a spooky voice. "And of course im up there with the big guy, so I know everything so stop underestimating me" Jake laughs and pulls Rachel into a hug._

"_I miss so much" said Jake._

"_Yeah same here, but its cool we party with all the angels up there" joked Rachel. "Who knew the big guy can throw a hell of a party" Jakes looks at her weirdly. "Ok anyway how are things going with my daughters?"_

"_And I thought the 'deads' knew everything" said Jake raising his eyebrows, Rachel whacked him on his arm. "Ow… anyway you know everything about Sarah, and Maria great, I think she's started to like Peyton"_

"_That's good and what about my favorite daughter" said Rachel_

"_Huh I thought Maria was your favorite daughter, who am I forgetting" said Jake a little confused._

"_Jenny you jack ass" said Rachel hitting him again_

"_Ow okay woman stop hitting me, I swear you weren't this violent when we were together" said Jake. "Jenny is ok, I talked to her on the phone couple of times but she seems to spend more time with nickie nowadays"_

"_Jake are you sure she's fine, have you seen her or when you're talking to her, do you actually listen to her" said Rachel._

"_Okay Rachel what are you on about" asked Jake. "Why are you talking in riddles?"_

"_All im saying is you have to listen to her properly when you're talking to her on the phone" explained Rachel. "Instead of waiting for her to tell you to get her, go to her you're self"_

"_Ok Rach you're seriously confusing me here" said Jake._

"_Why do I feel like im the smart one for the first time in my life" exclaimed Rachel. "Im not going to tell you anything anymore you just going to have to figure out your self. And now lets get serious, when are you gonna go to Peyton"_

"_What… I am not going to Peyton, I think your forgetting something here she has a boyfriend" said Jake. "And plus im with you"_

"_Ok first thing im dead if you're forgetting and secondly when has that ever stopped anyone so what if she has a boyfriend" said Rachel. "I mean Haley was married to Nathan and I still tried getting him"_

"_Excuse me what" said Jake, shocked_

"_Ooh I didn't tell you that before didn't I" said Rachel._

"_No… my god how many people want Nathan, I mean Brooke slept with him as well" said Jake._

"_Ooh I remember that, wow I can't believe Nathan never erased the sex video" smirked Rachel._

"_There was a video!" said Jake. Rachel nods, laughing. "Wow I so need to see that, man I missed so much"_

"_Yup it was so cool because the whole school saw it" smirked Rachel._

"_The whole school! Whoa" said Jake._

"_Yeah too bad Haley destroyed the tape" said Rachel._

"_Great, why do bad things happen to me" said Jake. Rachel laughs at him._

"_Ok back to business, we need a plan to get you and Peyton together" said Rachel._

"_Ok I aint going to no one, im with you woman, we can always go on dream dates" said Jake._

"_Ok there no such thing as dream dates and plus you have to move on" said Rachel. "Every one tried to make Brooke move on from Lucas but no one helped you so, im here"_

"_Rach you're crazy, there's nothing between me and Peyton plus she loves Lucas" said Jake._

"_How do you know" smirked Rachel. "Are your sure about that?"_

"_Rachel im happy with my life, with OUR daughter, I don't need a woman to make myself complete" said Jake._

"_Ok Jake lets go through this one more time" said Rachel. "Who is good a social life, me or you?"_

"_You"_

"_Right, and who knows best me or you?"_

"_You"_

"_And who will you listen to now"_

"_You"_

"_Good, I trained you well" laughed Rachel_

"_Look im not going to do anything to get Peyton, she's happy with Lucas and happy with my life" said Jake. "When the time is right ill do something but not now"_

"_You're a stubborn ass" said Rachel crossing her arms._

"_Look who's talking" smirked Jake._

"_Yeah and like before, listen to me wake up now Brookes going to phone" said Rachel._

"_What, how do you know" asked Jake._

"_Im dead I know everything" smiled Rachel. "Now remember you will always love me more the Peyton or I'll haunt you in life, you go that"_

"_Yeah, always… I love you" said Jake pulling Rachel in to a bear hug._

"_Love you too"_

Lucas still had his arm around Brooke, and they both stayed quite, neither of them would pull away from the other. They sat there for a while waiting for Kyle to come out. They had been there for nearly three hours but to them it seemed longer. Brooke slowly closed her eyes and rested her head on Lucas's shoulder and Lucas tightened his grip around her and watched her sleep. It had been like 10 minutes, when Kyle walked out the room; Lucas looked up and shook Brooke, to wake her.

"Huh… wh-what" said Brooke sleepily. She looked up and saw Kyle; she quickly got up and walked to him. "What happened is everything orite"

"Yes, there's nothing to worry about, there are no traces of HCM in Sarah" smiled Kyle as he saw relief swept over Brookes face and smile appeared on her face.

"Thank god, can we see her" asked Brooke.

"Yes, she's inside, and you can take her home now as well" said Kyle. Brooke gave him a quick hug, and she and Lucas walked in to find Sarah on the bed, Sarah looked up and smiled as she saw Brooke.

"Mommy can I go home now, I don't like the hospital anymore" whined Sarah.

"Yes sweetie common im gonna buy my pretty girl an ice cream" said Brooke picking her up in her arms. Lucas watched them two by the door and a smile crept on his face, he loved the sight of Brooke with his daughter. Sarah looked up at him and smiled.

"Mommy can I sit on Lucas's shoulders, he's taller" asked Sarah.

"err sure why not" said Brooke, she looked up at Lucas, he smile and came forward to them, he took Sarah off Brooke and put her on his shoulder and all of them walked out. They walked out the hospital and went to get ice cream for Sarah.

"Luke get me strawberry flavored cone, while I phone Jake," said Brooke, Lucas nods and he and Sarah go to the ice cream van. Brooke phones home and waits for some one to answer.

Jake: hello

Brooke: hey Jake it's me

Jake: omg Brooke thank god, how's everything

Brooke: good, Sarah doesn't have HCM and we'll be home in awhile ok

Jake: thank god, ok ill tell the rest I'll see you later…im gonna go to the hotel I think every one must be there, then ill meet you back at home ok… bye

Brooke: bye (shuts the phone).

Brooke walks up to Lucas and Sarah, she takes her cone off Lucas and starts to lick it.

"Orite common let's go home, the rest will be there soon" said Brooke, as she held Sarah's hand. All three of them walked back home. They got there to find it empty, Brooke guessed the guys must still be out. Brooke walked in to the living room to find Lucas and Sarah already playing with Jake's NBA live. Brooke decided to get her self some coffee and headed in to the kitchen, she heard the door bell go.

"Luke, could you get that" yelled Brooke.

"Yeah sure" he yelled back. Lucas walked to the door and opened it; he was shocked to see a little girl around the age of 10 who was badly bruised all over. She looked up at Lucas and then fell to the floor; Lucas quickly bent down and tried to wake her. "Omg… Brooke get here now" Brooke came running out the kitchen to Lucas.

"What Luke… omg jenny" gasped Brooke.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Brooke quickly went down to jenny and pulled her in her lap trying to wake her up.

"Jenny… jenny wake up sweetie… omg Luke what happened to her" said Brooke trying to wake her up, holding her tears back.

"This is jenny… Jakes jenny" said Lucas shocked

"Yeah…Luke omg she isn't waking" said Brooke, shaking jenny lightly. Brooke was shocked to find the little girl badly hurt and unconscious at her front door; it's been months since she last saw, and she had gone skinnier and paler. Brooke tried to wake her up again, Lucas helping her; neither of them realized that Sarah came out the living room to what the commotion was.

"Mommy what going on… mommy jenny's here… why is she sleeping" asked Sarah. Brooke looked up at her then at Lucas.

"Luke please take her away from her, I don't want her to see jenny like this" said Brooke. Lucas nods and goes up Sarah. Taking hold of her hand and leading her back to the living room.

"Common pretty girl lets finish our game" said Lucas putting up a fake smile.

"Ok"

Brooke picked up jenny's fragile little body into her arms and got up, Brooke was quite shocked to find jenny was really light; it looked like she hasn't been fed in days. Brooke led her up in to her room and laid her down on her bed. She didn't know what was going on. Bad things kept happening again and again. She stared at the little girls face and tears started to sting in her eyes. Brooke loved jenny to bits, she looked after and soon became attached to jenny when she was pregnant with Sarah. Brooke decided to call Jake, she needed him here with her, she couldn't handle it anymore and Jake really needed to know what happened to his daughter. Brooke rang his mobile and waited for him to answer.

Jake: hello

Brooke (crying): Jake

Jake (worried): Brooke what happened… are you ok

Brooke: Jake could you get home quickly… its jenny

Jake: what… what happened to jenny is she ok?

Brooke: Jake just come home quickly she needs you.

Jake: yeah okay im coming (shuts the phone)

Jake was at the hotel with rest of them, they we're all getting ready to leave when he got a phone call from Brooke. He was really worried now, something obviously happened to Jenny, which made Brooke react like this and Jake really didn't want to know what happened to his little girl.

"Hey Jake what happened to Brooke?" asked Nathan. They we all with Jake when he answered Brookes call, at once everyone realized something must have happened when jakes voice changed.

"I don't know… some thing about jenny… we have to get home quick" said Jake walking out the rest following him. Peyton heart started to beat fast when she heard this, she still felt real close jenny even if she hasn't seen her in years. Peyton held Maria's hand walked with her behind the rest of the group. Peyton soon became attached to this little girl as well, she reminded her so much of Jake even if she looked like Rachel. The all got to the house and Jake opened the door and walked straight in to the living room to find Lucas there with Sarah.

"Where's Brooke?" asked Jake suddenly

"Jake… she's upstairs" said Lucas. Jake didn't wait another second and rushed out the room and went up leaving everyone behind. The four adults moved to the kitchen leaving Maria and Sarah in the living room watching TV.

"Luke what's going… what happened to jenny" asked Haley.

"I don't know… I opened the door and there she was … she was badly beaten up and she just… she just fainted there" explained Lucas.

"Omg" gasped Haley brings her hands to her mouth. Peyton turned pale and sat down on one of the chairs, her legs turned weak and knew if she stood any longer then a minute she would collapse.

"I don't know what to do… Brooke took her upstairs and she just never came back down" said Lucas.

"Look guys I think we shouldn't leave tomorrow, we should stay here for a while" said Nathan, they all agreed, thought it was the best especially Lucas because he didn't want to leave Sarah now that he was getting to know her. "Orite im going to cancel our return tickets then okay"

Brooke didn't hear them all come in her, she too preoccupied with jenny, and she was stroking her hair and tried to wake her up again. Brooke didn't hear Jake come into her room.

"Brooke" said Jake, she turned around to see Jake at her bedroom door, and Brooke got up and rushed to him and gave him a big hug. "Brooke what's going on… what happened to jenny"

"I don't know Jake… she just hurt and she won't wake up" sobbed Brooke. Jake let go of Brooke and walked to his daughter to find her unconscious. He couldn't believe it, was this what Rachel was talking about in his dream, he couldn't believe it all this time his daughter needed him and he neglected her, he never realized the pain she must have went through and he had no idea. Jenny started to stir a bit.

"Daddy" she croaked. Jake kneeled down to her and ran his hand through her hair; Brooke came and sat on the other side of jenny taking her in hand in to hers.

"Yeah sweetie im here" said Jake trying not to cry as he looked at his helpless daughter.

"Daddy I called for you every day and you never came" said jenny.

"Im sorry sweetie… im so sorry" cried Jake.

"Jenny who did this to you" asked Brooke. Jenny went quite and didn't say anything to them. "Sweetie was it… did nickie do this to you?" fear came into jenny eyes and she looked back and forth at Brooke and Jake, she still didn't say anything to them. Brooke and Jake seemed to have guessed from her reaction.

"I don't want to go back daddy… please don't send me back to her" pleaded jenny tears pouring down her.

"Of course we wont… you'll be staying her with us now… she wont take you again I promise" said Jake hugging his daughter. Jenny closed her eyes slowly and fell asleep in her dads arm, Brooke joined them both and the two sat in silent watching the little girl sleep for a while.

"Im going to the lawyer…im gonna get full custody of jenny now" said Jake suddenly. "After all this I don't want Nickie near my daughter"

"Okay"

"Stay here with jenny… don't let anything happen to her okay"

"Sure… just go … im here"

Jake leaves Brooke, she lays down next to jenny stroking her hair and looking closely at her, there were bruises and cuts every where, arms, legs, face… every where. Brooke tore her gaze away from the girl and realized what she had to do. She pulled a blanket over jenny, kissed her on the fore head and crept out of the room. She headed down stairs to find every one in the kitchen talking quietly. They all looked up as she entered the kitchen.

"How's jenny now?" asked Haley quickly.

"Erm she's sleeping… look guys I gotta do something so please keep an eye on her" explained Brooke. "Call me if she wakes up… common Luke your coming with me"

"Huh what" said Lucas but Brooke already left the kitchen and was heading out side. "Well I guess im leaving too then. See ya guys later"

Brooke was walking real fast and Lucas had to jog to keep up with her. He saw anger in her eyes, anger he never seen before, it worse then time she found out about him and Peyton. Lucas saw Brooke stop in front of house, it was quite a depressing looking house as well, the garden needed cutting and the curtains were drawn during the day. Brooke rushed the front door, Lucas at her tail; she rapped on the front door and stood waiting for it to be answered. Lucas could see a shadow appear and open it, he was shocked to see nickie open the door, her hair a messed, bloodshot eyes, and smelt badly of alcohol, but before anything else could happen, before any one could say a word Brooke punched Nickie straight in the jaw, she staggers back swearing holding her face.

"You fu-" began Nickie but was cut off by Brooke who slapped squarely on the face. Lucas quickly grabbed Brooke and pulled her back before she caused anymore damage.

"Get off me Luke… that Bitch hurt Jenny" growled Brooke trying to push Lucas off her so she could hit Nickie again.

"Brooke calm down… I know you're hurting now" said Lucas still holding on to Brooke.

"Listen here bitch, if you come near me, Jake or our daughters then I swear god you will never see the next day" threatened Brooke.

"Like you can ever stop me from getting Jenny back" sneered Nickie.

"Brooke may not be able to stop you… but I can"

They all turn around to see Jake walking to them all with police officer. Jake the most sensitive calm guy anyone has ever met, you could see the rage burning in eyes but it looked like he was trying to keep cool and not do anything he would regret.

"What are you talking about" said Nickie staring at Jake.

"I got full custody of jenny… you are not allowed with in 500 ft of her or your ass is in jail" said Jake throwing the legal documents at nickie who caught them. She looked over them, couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ma'am we have a warrant to search your premises and retrieve all of Ms. Jenny's belongings" said the officer. "I am also here to remind you the consequences of trying to communicate in anyway with Ms. Jenny or her family"

The officer led Nickie in and his partner went in to get jenny's stuff while the other three waited outside. The officer came back out with a bad, he handed it to Jake.

"Mr. Jalgelski im sure there will be no more problems with your ex-wife in the future" said the officer. "If there is any problems just give me a call"

"Sure thanks again officer" said Jake shaking his hand, all three of them turned and headed back home. They all got in and Jake headed straight up stairs to jenny. Brooke went in to the kitchen to find Peyton Haley and Nathan still in their same place as before.

"Hey where were you guys" asked Haley as she saw Brooke and Lucas come in.

"Err went to see nickie… Jake got full custody of jenny" explained Brooke. "Guys could you do me a favor… take the girls with you for tonight… I think Jake and I need time with jenny… you know to calm her down, I don't think we can do that with the girls around"

"Yeah sure… no problem" smiled Haley.

"Ok thanks, ill just get there things ready then" said Brooke turning and heading upstairs.

"So Luke what else happened" asked Nathan.

"Nothing much… we got a restraining order against nickie" said Lucas. "Plus I learnt something today… if anyone hurt the any of the girls, then Brooke sure can throw a damn good punch and nickie has the bruise to prove it"

"Man we could have told you that" laughed Nathan. Brooke came back down with a bag in her hand, she packed clothes for the girls and other stuff they would need. The girls were ready and all of them left leaving Brooke alone with Jake and jenny. She headed upstairs back in to her room where Jake lay down next to jenny, Brooke went and joined him lying on the other side of jenny and propping her self on her shoulders so she could stroke jenny's hair. Brooke looked up and saw Jake had fallen asleep, she smiled and pulled the blanket over them and fell asleep to.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: hey guys id like you guys to no now then later coz ive been getting many complaint on this fic not on fiction, im not letting Brooke and Lucas together that easily its gonna take some time, to let you know they are together when Sarah grows up at 15, until then they will be just friends that's it hope you guys don't hate this ******

**Btw guys thanks for all the reviews!! **** nia**

Chapter 18

Lucas held on to Sarah hand and they both walked behind Nathan, Haley, Maria, and Peyton. They were heading back to Jakes and Brookes house the next day, thinking it would be safe now and probably Jenny calmed down a bit after her traumatic event. They reached the front door and Haley looked around.

"Im guessing they're still asleep" said Haley

"How do you know that" asked Peyton

"Well usually Brooke would wake up and pull back the curtains first thing and if you notice they're still closed" Haley pointed out.

"Wow Sherlock we would have never guessed" said Nathan sarcastically. "Do you have the spare key or do we need to wake them"

"Yeah I have it" said Haley pulling the key out of her bag and opened the door, to let everyone in, the girls rushed straight in to the living room and turned the TV on, Peyton followed them.

"Ill go and see if Jake or Brookes awake" said Lucas heading upstairs, to see the girl's room empty obviously and the bedroom in front of their room which was Brookes, the door was closed; Lucas turned the knob and opened it. His eyes met the sleeping figure of Jake, one of his arms hanging from the side of the bed, Jenny crawled up in a ball in the middle and Brooke propped on her elbow stroking Jenny's hair, awake. Seeing Brooke in bed with Jake, even thought jenny was in between them, Lucas felt weird and annoyed and he didn't know why. Brooke looked up to and her eyes met with Lucas's.

"Lucas" hissed Brooke in shock getting out of bed. "What…how did you get in?"

"Haley had the spare key… we're all here… I thought to wake you guys up" explained Lucas. "But obviously you were already awake but didn't think to come down"

"Ok whatever common get out I don't want Jake or jenny to wake up" said Brooke pushing Lucas out.

"Fine" he said, but turned around to Brooke. "Aren't you gonna come"

"No, im gonna get changed first then ill come" said Brooke taking her clothes out her wardrobe.

"In here, with Jake" gasped Lucas.

"Well yeah what's wrong in that?" asked Brooke

"What's right about that…what if…what if he wakes up while you're changing then what huh" said Lucas.

"So…it's not like he's seen me naked before… I mean it's not like no guy has seen me naked before" said Brooke rolling her eyes. "I don't find the big deal about this"

"I don't care…I don't want you to get changed in here" stated Lucas.

"But it's my room"

"I don't care"

"Fine ill get changed in the bathroom… what hell has gotten in to you Luke" muttered Brooke walking out her bedroom.

"Thank you" said Lucas smiling, Brooke gives him a weird look and heads in to the bathroom while Lucas heads down stairs. Peyton and the girls we're still in the living room watching TV and Haley and Nathan were in the kitchen. Nathan was at the dining table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Dude we just had breakfast at the hotel" said Lucas. "Why are you eating again?"

"Im a growing man… I need my energy" mumbled Nathan.

"I can see that…anyway Brookes awake" said Lucas.

"That's good "said Haley, she went quite and stared at Lucas. "Stop it"

"Stop what" said Lucas, confused.

"Falling for Brooke…again" said Haley

"Who said I was" said Lucas.

"Luke im your best friend…I know you better then your own mother…and she gave birth to you" said Haley.

"Ok eww…I don't want to imagine my self stretching outta my mothers-" began Lucas.

"Dude I am eating here…I don't want a mental image of that either" said Nathan. Haley laughs at him and begins her argument with Lucas again.

"You have a girlfriend"

"I know"

"Her name is Peyton"

"I know… my girlfriend is called bro- I mean Peyton"

"See Luke"

"See what…Peyton's my girlfriend and Brooke is the mother of my daughter that's it"

"Yes…but you can't fall for her again"

"Im not…im not falling for Brooke"

"Yes you are"

"No im not… hales Im not having this conversation with you"

"Its not gonna work out you know"

"And how do you know that… we are Sarah's parents"

"Again you have a girlfriend so it's not going to work out"

"I know I have a girlfriend… Brooke's just a friend"

"She's moved on Luke… don't pull her back in to that drama again"

"Im not coz nothing is going to happen hales"

"Good"

"Good… thank you can we end this now"

"Yes"

Lucas took a seat at the dining table in front of Nathan, was it true…had Brooke really moved on… and what was that feeling he had before when her saw Brooke in bed with Jake… yeah it was true that jenny was there too… but he wanted it to be him and Sarah with Brooke not with Jake…was he jealous of Jake coz of his relationship with Brooke... was Lucas still in love with Brooke.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Later that day, everything has calmed down. Jenny became comfortable with the new surroundings and quickly forgot about her past as she hung out with her sisters. The gang stayed at Brooke and Jake's house for the rest of day, and seemed to catch up with their pasts. Right now all of them except Brooke were in the living room talking, while Brooke was upstairs putting the girls to bed. She came down in to the room and found all the seats had been taken up by the rest so Brooke went and sat on the armrest of Jakes seat and put her one of arms around his shoulder. Lucas's eyes narrowed as he watched this, he realized he was jealous of Jake and maybe had some old feelings for Brooke some where deep in him, but he wasn't going to do anything about it because of his relationship with Peyton.

"Are the girls asleep" asked Jake

"Yeah…I've put Maria and Sarah on the bottom bunk and jenny's on the top" said Brooke. "Were going to have to find a new sleeping arrangement now that jenny's staying here"

"Yeah…im guessing we should bring in another bed or summit for jenny in to the girls room" said Jake. "Or we can just give Jenny the guest room"

"Hmmm yeah we really need to sit down and talk this through carefully" said Brooke

"Omg you two have such issues" gasped Nathan watching them closely. "Your like a married couple…you actually talk through your decisions"

"Excuse me and we don't" growled Haley at her husband.

"No sweetie we do…its we're actually married and these two aren't its just weird" said Nathan.

"I think it's cute" said Haley dangerously.

"Well if you think its cute then so do I" said Nathan kissing Haley quickly as the rest of them laughed.

"Funny Nate…anyway I don't think you're even a true Scott" smirked Brooke

"And why is that Brooke" asked Nathan curiously.

"Because if you were a true Scott then you would have got Haley pregnant ages ago" explained Brooke. "That what all Scott men are known for" everyone laughs

"Oh please don't ruin the good luck for us…im glad we were able to get through our marriage with out kids" said Nathan

"Im sure Haley wants kids after all she has come from a big family right hales" asked Brooke.

"I do want kids…but were all only 24…I can't even handle my husband yet" said Haley rolling her eyes.

"Hey I aint that bad you know" moaned Nathan. "And Brooke stop putting babies in my wife's head, anyway I think we should head back then"

"What no don't…stay…like old times…but this time with Peyton and Lucas" said Jake

"I don't know…what about the sleeping arrangements" said Haley.

"Im sure we can figure something out…it'll be fun and what's the point" explained Jake. "It's already late so stay"

"Yeah but what about our clothes and toothbrushes and stuff" said Haley

"Hales everything will be fine…come on it'll be cool" assured Jake "common who's in?" everyone agreed. It sounded fun to hang out just like high school.

"Yeah im sure we can work things out…you and Nate can have the guest room as always" said Brooke thinking. "And…and Luke and Peyt could have my room and I'll bunk with Jake"

"What no way! This is how the sleeping arrangements will be" said Lucas suddenly to Brooke. "Peyton and Nathan in the guest room, Haley and Jake in jakes room and me and you in your room"

"What!" said the rest of them, Lucas sat silently for a couple of seconds replaying everything in his head.

"Huh okay that came out wrong" said Lucas

"Ya think…please put me with my wife instead of my ex girlfriend" said Nathan.

"Sorry…you and hales in the guest room, Peyton and Brooke in Brookes room and me and Jake in his room" said Lucas carefully.

"Orite…which side do you prefer Luke…left or right" said Jake.

"What no…my house my rules" said Brooke. "Everything is going the way I want it"

"Well I don't like your sleeping arrangement then" said Lucas stubbornly

"What's not to like…your sleeping with your girlfriend" pointed out Brooke

"I…err well-" began Lucas

"Luke stop being stubborn…why are you acting so weird today" said Brooke.

"Sorry im just really tired" lied Lucas trying to cover up his jealousy.

"Well then go to bed…Peyton take him up then" said Brooke. Lucas gave a look to Brooke then he and Peyton headed up stairs closely followed by Nathan and Haley.

"Well that was weird" said Jake when it was just him and Brooke.

"Yeah…we still haven't told them we're not together" said Brooke

"Oh yeah…that slipped my mind…we'll just tell them tomorrow then" said Jake.

"Or we can have our own little fun" said Brooke mischievously

"What?"

"Lets just mess about with Luke's head for a while…it's obvious he finds this all weird" said Brooke.

"Brooke that's so evil" laughed Jake

"Common it'll be fun…just don't tell anyone yet" said Brooke

"Fine but if it gets out of control then we're telling the truth okay"

"Fine…oooh this will be soo fun I can't wait"

Peyton and Lucas were in Brooke's room, Lucas was pacing around the room and Peyton watched him closely.

"Luke are you okay" asked Peyton

"Huh…what yeah…yeah I am" said Lucas. "Err peyt we need to talk"

"You want to break up with me don't you" said Peyton

"Huh…I err that wa-" began Lucas.

"Luke don't play dumb with me…I kinda guessed after what happened downstairs" said Peyton

"Oh"

"Yeah…look Luke I don't mind…actually im quite relieved" said Peyton, Lucas was shocked to hear this. "I guess seeing Jake brought back old feelings and im sure the same has happened with you about Brooke right"

"Yeah…but there's no point… she moved on with Jake…it's a bit weird isn't it" said Lucas. "I don't know what to do now…im sorry Peyt"

"Its okay…better out then in right" laughed Peyton. "So how are we gonna rip the couple apart and keep the pieces for our selves"

"As much as I want to…I can't do it to Jake and obviously Brookes happy with him so that what counts right" said Lucas.

"Yeah and it's our fault right…sometimes we don't realize how much we love some one until they stop loving us" said Peyton.

"Yeah we messed up bad" smiled Lucas lying on the bed, Peyton joined him.

"Well at least we can get through this as friends" said Peyton. "I guess we should tell everyone in the morning then"

"Yeah" said Lucas closing his eyes, Peyton watched him for a minute and smiled turning on her side and fell asleep instantly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Peyton woke up slowly and turned around in the bed to face Lucas who was wide a wake staring off to space.

"Hey when did you wake up" asked Peyton rubbing her eyes

"10-15 minutes ago I guess" replied Lucas.

"How come you didn't go down then…im sure Brooke's awake

"Im just thinking"

"About what?"

"Brooke and Jake…I mean how are we gonna do this…"

"Well I wanted to break them up…but you had to be Mr. Goody and said no so we're just going to have to deal with it" Lucas laughs at her comment.

"you right sometimes you don't realize how much you love someone until they stop loving you…that's how I feel now"

"Well duh Luke im always right"

"Funny…shall we go down then?"

"Err you head down first…im gonna go to the bathroom" Peyton gets up and leaves, Lucas stays in bed for a minute and heads out after her. He goes down stairs and in to the kitchen to find Nathan there already eating a bowl of cereal.

"Why is it when ever I come in to this kitchen you're here already eating" smirked Lucas sitting next to his brother. Nathan laughs and carried on eating. "So I guess you can be the first to know… me and Peyton have broken up"

"What wow….when did this happen" asked Nathan.

"Last night"

"Then what happened" asked Nathan.

"What do you mean what happened next…we went to bed" said Lucas.

"Ok wait let me get this straight, you break up with a girl and then sleep with her, dude you turned out to be worse then me" said Nathan

"What no man…we went to sleep in the same bed we didn't sleep together…there's a difference" said Lucas.

"Oh right okay…so what brought up this break up in the first place" asked Nathan.

"Err I guess I still love Brooke and Peyton loves Jake" said Lucas.

"Whoa hold up…you love Brooke"

"Yeah"

"Peyton loves Jake"

"Yeah"

"You both know it aint gonna work out"

"Yes we do and why are you sound like Haley now…Brooke and Jake are together, we know that" Nathan starts to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Brooke and Jake aren't together…I said that just so you didn't know about Sarah being your daughter" laughed Nathan

"Really…Nate man you don't realize how happy you've made me today" smiled Lucas.

"Glad to help bro" said Nathan. They both carried on speaking for a while when Brooke came pounding in, wearing Jake's tee shirt and shorts.

"Hey boys" she smiled grabbing her self some coffee.

"What are you doing wearing Jakes clothes" asked Lucas suspiciously.

"Well you and peyt were in my room…so I borrowed jakes clothes coz I didn't want to walk in if you to do whatever" said Brooke.

"So…it doesn't mean you had to wear jakes clothes…you could have slept in the clothes you were wearing" said Lucas.

"Luke why are you acting so weird all of sudden" said Brooke, at that moment Jake came in, Brooke looked up and smiled. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheeks

"Wow…well a good morning to you to Brooke" said Jake taking some coffee as well. Lucas watched them, why were they acting like that…unless they were actually together.

"Nathan…a word in the hall please…now" laughed Lucas nervously walking out, closely followed by Nathan. "What the hell was that in there…I thought you said they weren't together"

"Yeah you know what your right…I have no idea what's going on" said Nathan.

"Well I do…they're together…dude you lied to me" said Lucas.

"Oh Luke stop acting like a drama queen…this is impossible…they would never do that…would they" asked Nathan a little confused.

"Well apparently they are" growled Lucas.

"Who's what" asked Haley. She and Peyton came downstairs together to find the both guys outside.

"Brooke and Jake are together" said Lucas quickly

"What no…that can't be true they're just friends" laughed Haley

"What wait im confused I thought they were" said Peyton.

"Well actually no they weren't I just said that to you guys…apparently they didn't care to tell you guys the truth" explained Nathan.

"I know why…coz they are dating" hissed Lucas.

"Well they only way were going to find out is by confrontation" said Nathan. "Follow my lead" they all walked back in to the kitchen to find Jake and Brooke drinking coffee and talking. "So are you two together then?"

"Yes" lied Brooke. Jake stayed quite and carried on drinking his coffee, he thought it would be better to let Brooke do all the lying.

"Really…that's so interesting…well then why don't you two show us a kiss" said Nathan smirking. Jake spat out his coffee and began coughing loudly; Brooke thumped him in the back.

"I…don't…think…that's…necessary" coughed Jake.

"We'll do it" said Brooke

"What! No Brooke" said Jake

"Oh common on honey we don't need to hide anything" said Brooke

"No Brooke I…oh fine" said Jake in defeat Brooke smiled and they both inched their faces closer, but she Jake stopped half why through. "No im sorry I can't do this Brooke"

"What Jake we were winning" moaned Brooke.

"Aha I knew it they were faking" said Nathan smugly

"Well duh we were faking…from now on Jake isn't allowed on team Brooke" said Brooke.

"So why were you guys faking this then" asked Lucas half annoyed and half relieved.

"Apparently Brooke gets her jollies by messing with peoples head…we forgot to clear you two misunderstanding and Brooke here took advantage of it" explained Jake.

"Yeah and so what if we were dating what's so wrong about that…you're dating Peyton" said Brooke

"Actually no…we broke up last night" said Peyton.

"Wow" said Brooke and Jake

"Yeah we decided to be friends and also coz of another reason, which is me and Luke have realized that we-" began Peyton but was cut off by Lucas.

"We realized that we didn't love each other anymore" said Lucas. Peyton just stared at him and then agreed.

"Right okay" said Jake

"Anyway Brooke…I decided something…I want Sarah to know im her father" said Lucas. Silence spread around the kitchen.

"Oh"

"Yeah…so I was thinking we should both tell her or I can do it alone" suggested Lucas.

"No…I'll tell her with you…it would be the best" said Brooke

"Great"

"Wow from a joke this conversation just took a serious turn" said Nathan.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Brooke and Lucas both were sitting in the living room trying to figure out how to tell Sarah about Lucas being her father.

"We could just tell her straight Luke she wouldn't care" said Brooke.

"No we will tell her properly…in the way where I don't come off as a bad guy" said Lucas. "Wait I shouldn't even come off as a bad guy coz I wasn't the one who hid my daughter's very existence"

"Are you still on that…you know now so be happy" said Brooke

"Yeah after I found out six years later!" snapped Lucas.

"What ever Luke…I say tell her straight and when Barney comes on you will be old news" said Brooke. "So if she does get angry she'll forget when she sees the big old fury dinosaur"

"No she wont be angry…she'll happy to have found her dad" said Lucas. "And I won't be old news; I'll be the best thing that ever happened to her"

"She is only 6 years old…clowns make her happy for Pete sake" exclaimed Brooke.

"Will you stop ruining this moment for me woman" snapped Lucas. Brooke rolls her eyes and grabs a magazine from the coffee table and began to flick through it. Lucas looks around and sees Sarah coming down the stairs with Maria and jenny, Lucas nudges Brooke on the side

"What?" she hissed, Lucas points at Sarah. "Oh okay…Sarah honey could you come in here…I need to talk to you" Sarah came running in.

"Yes mom" said Sarah.

"Sweetie there's something we need to tell you…go ahead Lucas" said Brooke.

"Oh okay err well Sarah you know when a man and woman-" Lucas

"What the hell Luke, where did a man and a woman come in to this" snapped Brooke

"I don't know how to start so I thought I'd start with this" defended Lucas.

"You know what we will be here forever if you carry on…Sarah Lucas is you dad" said Brooke. Sarah just stared at them to quietly.

"Okay" Sarah said.

"Okay…okay…is that all you can say" said Lucas. "Sarah is there anything you want to ask about this?"

"Luke why...why would you do it…if she is okay with it then why would you try to make this conversation more complicated" snapped Brooke.

"Hey it's not everyday you find out about your dad ya know" argued Lucas.

"I got a question" piped up Sarah

"Oh really…okay what is it" said Lucas.

"Why did you leave mommy" asked Sarah plainly

"Oh err…I err..." said Lucas who had no idea what to say.

"Well you see Hun daddy dearest here thought one day he didn't wont to slee-" began Brooke.

"Why don't we watch some barney" said Lucas quickly turning the TV on and throwing a glare at Brooke who returned a smile to him.

Jake was in his room grabbing a jacket, he felt like a walk and he wanted to get away for a while and visit Rachel's grave as well. He went and opened his door and saw Peyton standing out there with her hands balled up and looked like she was going to knock on the door.

"Oh hey" said Jake.

"Hey err you going some where"

"Yeah… for a walk to clear my head and all"

"Right…err I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Okay why don't come with me then"

"Sure" they both go down stairs and tell the rest they were going out for a while and would be back soon.

"So what do you wanna talk about" asked Jake as both of them walked down the street.

"Well I err…well you know me and Luke have broken up now" said Peyton.

"Yeah, I think we all know that"

"Well you know why we broke up too"

"Yeah…you decided to be friend's coz you guys didn't love each other any more"

"Well yeah that too but there was another reason which is-" but Peyton stopped when she found her self at the grave yard. "What are we doing here?"

"Oh sorry this where I come to think…you know coz Rachel is here" said Jake

"Oh"

"Common, it's a good place to talk…I know its creepy coz it's in the grave yard…but it feels right you know"

"Yeah…I usually go to the grave yard back home as well when ever I wanna get away from things"

"You see…common" said Jake taking hold of Peyton's hand and pulling her in after him. She tried to ignore the feeling that she felt when Jake held her hand. She knew she couldn't anything now coz it was obvious Jake still in love with Rachel.

"So what do you wanna talk about" asked Jake as he took a seat on the very bench he told Peyton about Rachel.

"Err nothing…no point now" said Peyton, she was about to tell him she loved him but now it didn't seem right anymore.

"Common Peyton you know you can tell me anything" said Jake.

"Can I ask you a question" asked Peyton

"Yeah sure, that's why we are here"

"Err do you…do you still love Rachel?" Jake looks up at her.

"Yeah always…I thought I could never love anyone after you but…then Rachel came and things were different…I can never forgot her"

"Oh"

"But why do I get the feeling that wasn't what you wanted hear"

"No it's not like that…its nothing"

"Common Peyton you know you can tell me anything"

"Yeah but…I can't tell you anything now"

"Common you're Peyton you can say anything you want"

"No…now you're confusing me with Brooke"

"Oh right yeah sorry…just tell me I won't mind"

"No there's no point"

"Peyt just tell me tell me tell me!!!"

"Jake"

"Peyton"

"Fine…I…I…-"

"Well I hope the end of this sentence is good" joked Jake, Peyton shoots him a glare. "Okay carry on"

"I think…I know…im…imstillinlovewithyou" rushed Peyton

"Excuse me what"

"Im still in love with you Jake" said Peyton; she just stared at Jake who stayed quiet. "I know I shouldn't be saying this coz you just said you loved rach-" but she was stooped when she felt a pair lips on hers. They both parted and Jake rested his head on Peyton's forehead.

"Im so glad you told me that" whispered Jake.

"But you just said you loved Rachel" said Peyton.

"Peyt I will always love her…but I get the feeling that Rachel is more happy then me" smiled Jake.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jake and Peyton were heading back hand in hand; they entered the house to find everyone in the living room, where Brooke was trying to calm Maria down.

"Hey what's going on" asked Jake.

"Daddy, Sarah got her dad back so that means I get my mommy back too right" asked Maria. Jake went quiet; he didn't know what to say.

"Im so sorry Jake, I didn't know Maria would act like this other wise I would have never told Sarah about Lucas" explained Brooke

"No Brooke its okay…err honey your mommy-" began Jake.

"Said to me to be you second mom coz she can't come back" said Peyton cutting in and leveling with Maria.

"No coz Aunt Brooke is my second mom"

"Well then im your third one…you know third it the luckiest…ill be your lucky charm if you be mine"

"Okay…but only if you let me be a cheerleader like Aunt Brooke" said Maria

"Of course…you know I was a cheerleader too" said Peyton hugging her.

Later that day

The girls were put to bed and the rest of the gang was downstairs in the living room having one of their late night chats.

"Omg so you guys are together now" squealed Brooke giving Jake a big hug. Jake and Peyton finally told the rest that they were together. "But wait…what's going to happen now…are you going to move to tree hill or stay here?"

"Err…well we haven't actually had that talk yet" confessed Jake. "But I don't think I wanna leave coz-"

"Coz Rachel's here" said Peyton finishing off the sentence

"Yeah but…I guess we can talk about this…alone" said Jake.

"Yeah you're right"

"Okay then lets change the subject…when are you guys leaving then" asked Brooke

"Wow Brooke…we feel so loved here" said Nathan sarcastically.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that" pouted Brooke.

"Yeah well you're right…we should be heading back…we've been here nearly two weeks" said Haley.

"But I don't want too…I mean im slowly getting to know Sarah and now she knows everything too" said Lucas.

"Dude you have a mother and sister back home…think of them too" said Nathan.

"No I do wanna go back but not just yet" said Lucas, starts to think. "Why don't you guys come back with us?"

"No…I mean our whole life is here now…we can't just pack up and leave" said Brooke.

"Why not"

"Luke you don't seriously think we're gonna do that…I have work and Sarah's school and everything is here"

"So we can get her enrolled in to a school in tree hill"

"Lucas we're not moving…we will come for holidays but that's it"

"But-"

"Lucas we're not having this conversation anymore"

"Did you guys watch the bobcats today" said Nathan suddenly trying to get rid of some of the tension that had mounted in the room.

"He really can't think I'm going to move back does he" asked Brooke to Jake. She was in his room lying on his bed, they all came back up and everyone was in their rooms, except Peyton who was in the bathroom.

"Well can you blame him wanting his daughter to be near him" said Jake.

"Yeah but just for him why should we move"

"Brooke he has karan and ellie to consider as well…you don't think he is just going to leave them as well"

"Yes exactly…so it would be better if we just came back in the holiday and that's it"

"Yeah"

"So what about you…you're not going to leave right"

"Well I don't want to…but I can't see Peyton leaving tree hill either"

"But you can't leave…this is our home"

"I know and I don't want to…but I love her ya know"

"Yeah I do…so im guessing I can't sleep in your room now can I"

"Well you know me I don't mind its just Peyton"

"Yeah…great I guess it's me and the couch today"

"Well you can always bunk with Lucas"

"No way…I preferred the couch…anyway im leaving…so you can go canoodle you girlfriend" Jake laughs as she leaves, about 5 minutes later Peyton came in the room and laid next to Jake in bed.

"Hey"

"Hey…I just talked to Brooke…I don't think she is on board with moving thing"

"Okay…what about you"

"I don't know…Maria grew up here…Rachel's here…I can't leave Brooke either and I understand that you don't want to mover here either"

"Well you know we can always work summit out…some long distance relation ships do work"

"Peyt I am gonna consider moving…but im not sure yet…."

"Jake im with you on what ever your decisions is"

"Thanks…and thanks again for what you did for Maria…I love you for that"

"don't…I love that little girl just as much as jenny…I know what it feels like not having a mother…I would never wish that upon anyone especially when it concerns a child"

Jake pulled Peyton closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you Peyton…"

"I love you too"

"Peyton?"

"Hmmm"

"Maria isn't becoming a cheerleader right…you just said that to make her say yes"

"We'll see….and there's nothing wrong in cheerleaders"

"Nah I prefer tutors…like Haley"

"You do know that Haley got married when she was 16 right"

"Dear lord you all are such bad role models"

Brooke was rolling about on the coach trying to get comfortable on the sofa but was unsuccessful; she then got off the sofa and crept upstairs to her room holding on to her pillow. She opened the door and peeked in.

"Lucas" she hissed of his figure, Lucas woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"Brooke…what do you want" he asked sleepy

"Were you sleeping" she asked

"No I was playing cricket, of course I was sleeping you woke me up" snapped Lucas.

"Well… some one isn't a morning person" said Brooke

"Brooke its not morning! What do you want" asked Lucas impatiently

"Can I sleep with you please…the coach is to uncomfortable and lumpy" said Brooke, Lucas just stared at her

"Fine…get in" he said moving over, making space for her.

"Thank you" smiled Brooke getting in and pulling the blanket on her self as well. "Good night Lucas"

"Night Brooke" Lucas mumbled smiling, feeling Brookes presence next to him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Brooke stirred around on her bed and slowly opened her eyes, she looked around her room, and realized something, she felt a body next her and a pair hands holding her tightly around the waist, and she looked and saw Lucas sleeping peacefully. She just lay there for a couple of minutes, smiling but then it hit her, she couldn't put her self through this again especially with Lucas, so she began to ease her self away from him pulling his hands off her but instead he tightened his grip.

"Luke…Lucas…LUCAS!" said Brooke nudging him.

"Hmmmmm…whaaaaat…peyt just 5 more minutes" mumbled Lucas sleepily.

"Lucas you better let go of me in or my foot will be up your ass and it won't be pretty" snapped Brooke, clearly annoyed because he just called her Peyton

"Huh what…oh Brooke..." mumbled Lucas letting go of her and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah Brooke not Peyton" snarled Brooke

"What time is it?"

"Err 8:30 why"

"Damn it Brooke why did you wake me up so early!"

"Oh boohoo Lucas…anyway you should be up early…finish your trip…you guys are leaving tomorrow morning"

"Yeah leaving…I think we should talk about this"

"No Luke I don't want to get in a fight with you especially in the morning"

"It won't be a fight if you don't yell at me all the time"

"I DO NOT…I do not yell"

"Yeah I can see that…but I think we should talk about this"

"Fine go on talk"

"Why don't you want to move back…you grew up there…we're all gonna be there Brooke"

"Lucas my life is here now…im not gonna move just because you found out about Sarah and want me every where you are"

"Hey she is my daughter…I don't want to miss out on anymore of her life then I've already have"

"yeah and I promise you that we will come to all the holidays and anytime I get off work but Lucas I cant just move"

"Brooke think about please"

"I will but I wont change my decision Luke…I love my job…I've finally made something of my self…I don't want to go back being dependant on someone…I don't want to be the dumb cheerleader I was back home"

"Fine…and you have to call me to all the basket ball games everything"

"Huh what basket ball…im gonna turn her to cheerleading soon"

"She is a Scott there is no chance in hell she will ever choose cheerleading over basket ball"

"Nahuh"

"Uhuh"

"Nahuh"

"Brooke we can go on for ever with this…you know im going to win in the end"

the gang were downstairs in the kitchen talking about they were going to do on their last day together before the other 4 left back for tree hill.

"Well me and peyt are going to hang with girls" said Jake.

"Aw I thought I could spend the day with Sarah if you don't mind Jake" said Lucas.

"Nah I don't"

"Hey hello what about me…am I the mother of the neighbors kid…don't think you should spend the day with me too Luke" pouted Brooke.

"Yeah sure you can come along…this could be like a family outing" said Lucas getting excited.

"Aww look at you…all strong and fit from the out side…but a pretty little blond girl in the inside" laughed Haley.

"Shut up hales"

"You think Lucas is strong and fit" asked Nathan

"Well duh…dude im better then you"

"Well yeah…" said Haley

"Oooh bad answer Haley" said Peyton

"So if you weren't married to me then you would have married my brother" asked Nathan, Haley stayed quiet.

"Answer faster answer faster" said Brooke

"I err well don't know" said Haley becoming uncomfortable

"Answer better answer better" said Brooke quickly

"Well I wouldn't technically marry him-" began Haley

"Oh god stop talking Haley" said Peyton

"Soo Nathan what are you gonna do" asked Brooke changing the subject

"I don't know play basket ball or kill my brother…which one comes first I don't mind" said Nathan menacingly.

"Common Brooke lets leave" said Lucas quickly grabbing her hand and dragging her out.

Jake watched Peyton play tag with the girls at central park, they just took another tour and shown places that Peyton would have never seen at the tourists place. He was happy watching them, he had never seen any of his daughters get on with anyone other then Peyton, and he now didn't want her to leave, but he knew she wouldn't stay here. He carried on watching them for a while smiling, when they all came up to him, then it hit Jake, he knew what he had to do, but also knew Brooke might not be happy with his decisions

"Daddy can you show me that jump shot again" asked Sarah, there were in the back garden playing basket ball while Brooke was flipping through, this was not her idea of spending her last day with Lucas, although she was happy to see Lucas and Sarah bonding.

"No, no more basketball…come on lets do something fun like shopping" said Brooke.

"No!" screamed Lucas and Sarah

"Argh she has so gone on to you Luke" screeched Brooke as those two laughed at her

The gang were back home and the girls were in bed, Jake and Peyton had something to tell everyone, but Jake was a bit worried because he didn't know how Brooke would react to it.

"Will you guys just tell us…it can't be that bad" said Haley, they we're all waiting eagerly for their two best friends to spill the beans

"Well it's gonna effect all of us" said Jake.

"And im sure in a good way too" said Peyton

"Will you two just get to the point" said Nathan getting impatient. "I want my sleep, were catching an early flight ya know"

"Well with your constant interruption will we ever get to out news Nate" snapped Peyton

"Well you are taking your damn sweet time" said Nathan

"Honey I think its better you stayed quite and let them do the talking" said Haley

"Thanks Hales…as we were saying before Nathan rudely interrupted" said Peyton

"Yeah err well we're…engaged" said Jake to shocked crowd

"What" they all said

"Yeah engaged you know what Nathan and Haley did but we're not eloping" said Peyton

"We know what engaged mean peyt" said Lucas. "This is just so sudden…congrats mate" hugging them both

"Err Brooke aren't you gonna say anything" asked Jake worriedly

"Err well im guessing you're gonna move to tree hill then" asked Brooke

"Yeah, im sorry"

"Why should you be sorry…you're in love…congratulations" said Brooke hugging Jake

"Omg I so glad your fine with this…for a minute I thought you were gonna hate me for leaving" said Jake relieved

"Oh I aint forgiving you for leaving mate" said Brooke. "Your punishment for this is…you're gonna spend every minute before the day of your wedding with me and that includes nights to"

"Deal"

"Err hello…hey your fiancé standing right here…don't I get a say in the nights bit too" asked Peyton

"Nope Jake is all mine…you can have him on your wedding day goldilocks" smirked Brooke to Peyton, hooking her self on to Jake.

"Hmmm I don't like the idea to that Brooke…a guy…a bed…and you" teased Peyton

"And what's wrong with that…me and Brooke shared a bed last night" chipped in Lucas. "Nothing happened between us"

"I was joking Luke and when did this happen…Brooke said she wouldn't go to you" said Peyton interesting

"nothing happened guys so stop getting idea…the sofa was lumpy…and I didn't want to bunk with Nathan and Haley, god knows what those to be doing" explained Brooke. "So I went to Luke…and plus it was my bedroom as well…and anyway I wouldn't get my self in to that again that too with Lucas"

"Hey why would it be so bad being with me" asked Lucas

"Luke aint getting in to this again" said Brooke leaving the room and heading upstairs, Lucas followed her into her bedroom.

"Brooke?" said Lucas

"What Luke" said Brooke

"Why don't you want to get back together?"

"Because Lucas…I don't want to get hurt again"

"I wont hurt you Brooke…I promise"

"That's what you said last time…and in the end it was still me who was hurt…I don't want to do this again…I can't"

"But this time is different…we have Sarah…we're parents"

"Yeah then what…we break up again…and this time Sarah will get hurt and I don't want that Luke"

"So what are we going to call this…what we're doing now"

"Friends"

"Friends?"

"Yeah…just friends"

"What about friends with benefits"

"Don't push it Luke"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

2 month later

"Omg I can't believe we're in tree hill!" squealed Brooke jumping around in the living room of Jakes old house. They had just go to tree hill and no one has seen Brooke this excited before in their life, she was just like Peyton in new York but worse.

"Wow so im guessing you're gonna move here with us then" asked Jake hopefully

"Don't start with me mister, I aint leaving New York that easily" said Brooke. "But I do admit I missed tree hill like hell…so anyway me and you are bunking and the girls are having jenny's old room then"

"Yeah…that's about right"

"So after the wedding where are you gonna stay…here or at Peyton's house?"

"I don't know actually…I've never asked…I guess it depends on Peyton"

"Yeah I say not to ask her yet…she is too stressed out with the wedding…I have never seen a woman in my life get angry at some one for suggesting the wrong flowers…god I feel sorry for the maid of honor"

"yeah well women tend to get crazy when its comes to their weddings you know…I just thought Peyton would take it easy…who knew the emo punk wanted to be a cherry bride…not that I mind"

Brooke Mobile goes off; she looks at it and groans.

"hey Peyton how's it…okay…okay I'll be there…yes…uhuh…Peyton do I really have too…fine…err veal?...no then fine go with salmon…fine then don't go with either…err how about chicken…you just said you don't want salmon…okay fine ill put the order in…but are you sure…this morning you said cat fish…okay fine stop yelling I'll do it bye" Brooke shuts the phone cursing it.

"So im guessing we're having salmon at the wedding then" Joked Jake

"Kill me kill me now…I can't believe I agreed to be her maid of honor!" screeched Brooke. "It's like hell but worse and Peyton's the devil! (Brooke's phone goes off again) heeey Peyton sweetie what is it now…fine ill order veal…no okay chicken will do…woman make your mind up...so chicken it is good I don't you dare change it"

"Good luck man" chuckled Jake.

"Hey she is mine now but you listen she is your forever" threatened Brooke dialing a number on her phone and heading in to the kitchen.

* * *

"Well you seem happy Luke" said Haley as she was getting dinner ready. Lucas came over to talk to Haley, it felt weird he hadn't spoken to her properly in ages he was either busy or on the phone to Sarah but now that Brooke and rest were here things had gotten easier for him to balance

"Yeah well Sarah is here…and so is Brooke…im trying to get her to stay here" said Lucas.

"You do know it's not going to work right"

"Thanks hales you're a great support, seriously what am I gonna do with out you"

"Hey what man im stating the obvious here…we both know very well that you two won't happen that quickly"

"You know what I should have this talk with Nathan…he would give me some positive support and you call yourself my best friend"

"Lucas! Just coz im telling the truth you would pick Nathan…you know what he would say the same as me"

"What would I say the same" asked Nathan, he just walked in with a sports bag hanging over his shoulder; he just came back from the river court.

"Just say you think im right honey" said Haley over her shoulder

"I think hales right" said Nathan obediently walking to Haley and giving her a quick kiss

"What wait hold up you don't even know what were talking about so how can you just agree like that" said Lucas

"Dude if Haley says she's right then she's right that's why she is tutor girl" said Nathan

"You know what you are so whipped man…who knew there would be a day Nathan Scott would listen to his wife" smirked Lucas

"How do you think I get the good lovin bro" winked Nathan

"Dude" laughed Lucas knocking his knuckles with Nathan.

"Hey angry wife slash sister in law standing here with a knife" snapped Haley

"We love you" said both of the brothers together

"Whatever…pigs" muttered Haley under her breath and carried on cooking. The brothers carried on talking about the play offs and settings to their next match against the bear creeks, when the phone went, Nathan answers.

"hello…oh hey Brooke how you…oh you want to talk to Haley…its so nice to know that you care about me too I mean im doing great for you information…okay ill shut up…yeah ill hand the phone to Haley" said Nathan giving the phone to Haley

"Hey Brooke what's going on…Brooke okay I know you're stressing…but its her wedding…she has the right to be annoying…yeah well I eloped she isn't…Brooke put the knife down…no im not trading with you im fine as a brides maid…okay Brooke just handle it now pass the phone to Jake…Brooke do as I say and give him the damn phone…thank you…hey Jake…look listen take away all sharp objects from the house, anything that kill another person has got to be gone away from Brooke…she will crack under the pressure and kill Peyton…im sure you don't want to be a widower before marriage… Good okay im going take care you guys" said Haley shutting the phone; she turns to the other two "this wedding better be worth it…no one likes crazy Peyton"

* * *

its been a week now and every one were at the church wait for Peyton come down the aisle, Sarah, Maria and jenny we all dressed maroon dressed with delicate white designs on them, then all were flower girls and looked like perfect angels, then Brooke and Lucas walked down the aisle together, Brooke where a strapless maroon dress matching the girls and then Nathan and Haley came after them. The music started and every one stood up facing the to the door, Peyton came in with Larry in a beautiful wedding gown with her hair tied up, she looked amazing and watching her come down the aisle made Jake realized how lucky he was to have her.

* * *

Its been two years since Jake and Peyton's wedding, everyone carried on with their lives, Jake moved in with Peyton and their two daughters, while Nathan and Haley stayed childless still but not for long, Brooke was still living in new York with Sarah and Lucas would occasionally drop down there to spend time with them, they all seemed happy with their lives but soon things were going to change. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Two years after Jake and Peyton's wedding, every one were happy. Jake and Peyton were living happily with their girls in tree hill with Nathan and Haley, who by the way are finally having a kid after so long of their marriage, Nathan finally became a true Scott. Brooke however stayed in New York with Sarah, Lucas was upset but there was nothing he could do but only visit her and his daughter.

Haley is 6 month into her pregnancy and unfortunately for Nathan very very hormonal. It was early in the morning, Peyton and Jake came to their apartment once Maria and Jenny were in school. Peyton knocked on the door and they both waited to see a very tired looking Nathan.

"Dude you look like hell" laughed Jake staring at the sight of him

"Well you would too if your wife made you sleep on the couch for a week" snapped Nathan letting them in

"Orite Nate what did you do this time" asked Peyton accusingly

"Nothing…all that happened was that I some how put the plates in the wrong way in the dish washer…I mean come on there round...IT is just being evil!"

"It?"

"Haley"

"Hey it's your fault to for not keeping your guys in if you did then you wouldn't be here at this point"

"Whatever…So what are you guys doing here this early?"

"Have you forgotten…we're taking you guys with us to the adoption agency, they've finally read our file and called us…oh yeah we get to meet the little kids to?"

Peyton and Jake have been trying to have a kid lately and soon found out that Peyton had some problems with her ovaries which wont allow her to conceive, although she is upset she didn't mind on adopting kids after all she was adopted too.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Oh come on Nate you're gonna be a father soon you should get over your phobia of kids"

"Not me woman…I meant Haley…do you really think it's safe to let the she-beast on the poor innocent kids"

"Hey she's your wife!"

"Yeah not for these 9 month"

"Im so glad we broken up man"

"Oh you know you still want me"

"Err hello husband in the house" said Jake

"Sorry sweetie" said Peyton giving him a kiss

"Err hello ex boyfriend in the house" mimicked Nathan as they kissed

"Oh hey there Haley" said Jake, Nathan whipped around to find no one behind him, the other two laughed at his reaction

"Dude do want me to have a heart attack…man for first time in my life am afraid of Haley" said Nathan

"Okay you guys stay here…ill get her" said Peyton walking to Nathan and Haley's bedroom. Jake opened the fridge to get something to eat but only found pickles, lots and lots of pickles, he then opened the freezer to find tubs of strawberry ice cream jammed in there

"Dude is this all you guys eat" asked Jake

"Correction its all Haley eats…she gets these weird craving for pickles and strawberry ice cream" said Nathan. "Its disgusting watching her eat that…I order take out"

"Right okay remind me to never come for dinner at your guys place"

They guys carried on talking about Haley's weird eating habits when they heard Peyton yell from the room

"Haley James Scott you do not look fat in that top…no kid is going to say anything to you…will you please come out now so we can leave!" screeched Peyton dragging Haley out. They both stood in front of Nathan and Jake. "Guys tell her she doesn't look fat"

"Well…err…I…" said Jake

"Well Haley you are pregnant…its suppose to be beautiful" said Nathan

"Oh ill give you summit beautiful" growled Haley about to punch Nathan, until Peyton grabbed her.

"The simple answer is no…how hard is that" snapped Peyton. "Now come on we're late…we don't want the adoption agency to think we're sloppy"

Haley grabbed her jacket and stormed out with Peyton behind, Jake Nathan followed the suite

"I feel sorry for you man…you have to come home to that" chuckled Jake

"I know…I wanna cry man…I really do…please tell me she will be fine after that damn kid comes shooting out of her" asked Nathan

"Nah everything will be fine…except the labor part and that after all that you don't want to have sex." Said Jake to a shock looking Nathan. "For about a couple of month's man…anyway where Luke I've not seen him ages"

"In New York"

"Again…what this like his 4th time this month"

"Yeah well he loves Brooke and Sarah"

"God I miss them…so do Maria and Jenny…Sarah keeps calling us back man"

"Yeah well you were a part of their lives more then Luke I guess"

"Hmmmmm"

"Will you to get in the car faster…or Jake I will pick some off the street to be my husband and take him!" screeched Peyton from the car

"My god she acts like she is the pregnant one" said Jake

"Ha-ha mate you have to go home to that" laughed Nathan


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Brooke was on the phone to Haley, she just told her that the rest of them were going to adopting agency. Brooke was happy; she knew how much Peyton wanted a child of her own as well, it was the worst thing for all of them to find out that she couldn't conceive, it felt like her whole world came down,, but soon Peyton came over that and decided to adopt. Brooke walked in to the living room to find Lucas staring out at the window

"What are you doing" asked Brooke curiously

"Spying…Sarah is playing with those…those boys" muttered Lucas peeking through the window. "After two years you would expect them to move but no they stay here and hit on my little angel"

"Lucas get away from the window now…leave them alone there just kids" ordered Brooke taking a seat on the sofa. "Anyway Jake and Peyton might get a kid today how cool is that man"

"Really that is so good…man they must be really happy"

"Yeah they've just left for the agency…hales phoned and told me…her and Nathan went as well"

"Wait Haley went too…dear lord help those kids"

"Lucas! Haley is just hormonal…it happens…I felt so sorry for Jake and Rachel they has to endure me"

"Yeah? Im sure your not as worse as Haley…she throw a fit at the café coz she could open her damn chocolate bar"

"Oh well…I know the feeling…but I wish we were in tree hill now I would love to see my nephew or niece!"

"And who's fault is that…I keep on saying your never gonna find a better place then tree hill"

"Lucas"

"Yes"

"Shut up"

Jake and Peyton had their meeting with the Mrs. Parker who was going to show them around and meet the children. Peyton and Jake already decided they wanted to adopt a new born child but neither of them minded to see all the other kids. They we all walking down the corridor to the play area when Haley suddenly stopped Peyton

"What hales"

"Look…a library"

"Haley were gonna see the kids…we'll come back here"

"No common on peyt please"

"Err guys we'll meet up with you later sorry" said Peyton

"Its okay, im sure there will be some children in there, you can meet them" said Mrs. Parker. "You guys can meet up with us later"

"Okay thank you…common hales" said Peyton pulling her in the library. The rest of them carried on walking down the corridor, Nathan looks out the window to his right and sees a basket ball court, there was a little boy playing.

"You guys go on I wanna check the court out" said Nathan walking to the exit

"What wait man…I guess it's just me who wants the tour then" laughed Jake.

"Its okay…common they all will join later" chuckled Mrs. Parker

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley what's so good about the library…they're only dusty books in here" moaned Peyton. "I wanna see the kids hales"

"Peyton be patient I just wanna check it out…like you wanna check the kids out" said Haley fingering a couple of the books on a shelve

"Haley James Scott are you comparing children to books" asked Peyton putting her hands on her hip, Haley laughs at her and carries on looking around. Peyton turns around and looks at the far end near a window, where a table is, a little boy drawing. He had blond spiky hair and was wears a black jacket with sweats. Some how Peyton was intrigued by this little boy, she felt herself walking towards him.

"Hey what you go there" Peyton asked as she reached his table, he looked up at her with most green full eyes she has ever seen.

"Nothing…just my art" he muttered quietly

"What's your name" asked Peyton taking seat next to him

"Alex" he said not looking at her

"Mines Peyton…I like to draw as well you know"

"Really"

"Yeah…well not at good as you mate…how old are you?"

"10"

"Really that's good…what else do you like to do Alex"

"Err I don't know…read comics I guess and hang with my best friend…there's nothing much you can do here"

"What do you do with your friends?"

"Play basket ball I guess"

"My husband plays basket ball too…he is one of the coaches at tree hill high"

"That's good"

"So how long have you've been drawing for then"

"I don't know…I guess when I was about 6-7 not sure"

"So you know what you wanna do when you're older then"

"Mrs. Peyton I am only 10 years old…I haven't been through puberty yet let alone thinking of the future" Peyton laughs at Alex, she has taken a liking in this little boy, there was something about him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Nathan walked to the basket ball court to see a little boy trying to work on his free throws, but kept missing each time. Nathan watched him closely from the gates; he has brown hair and was quite tall.

"You know you should tuck your elbows in a bit and relax" said Nathan as he walked in, towards the boy. He just stared at Nathan for a minute then turned back the hoop and took Nathan's advice, with one shot the ball went through the hoop

"Impressive…how did you know that" the boy asked

"Im a high school coach plus and played basket ball when I was young" explained Nathan

"Cool"

"So how old are you"

"Im 10"

"really…wow you're quite good for a 10 year old"

"Thanks"

"What's your name then kid?"

"Tyler"

"So Tyler you want a game of one on one?"

"Sure you can keep up…old man"

"Ooooh its soo on"

Nathan was quite impressed by Tyler, he was unlike any other kid he has ever met, and there was something different about him which intrigued Nathan.

Haley finished looking through the library and went to find Peyton, she seemed to have lost her while she was looking at the books way at the back. When Haley came round the front, she saw Peyton with a little boy talking.

"Hey peyt, you wanna head back" asked Haley smiling at the little boy

"Err not yet…hales this Alex…Alex my friend Haley" introduced Peyton; Haley smiled again and shook Alex's hand. Peyton didn't want to leave yet, she was having too much fun with Alex, getting to know him and all, some how Peyton suddenly felt really attached to him. "I was thinking that I could stay here for awhile with Alex if that's okay with you"

"Err Mrs. Peyton its okay you can go…I need to catch up with mi best friend…he must be waiting for me" said Alex gathering his stuff.

"Oh…well if it's okay with you I'd like to meet your friend" asked Peyton, she didn't want Alex out of her sight, for some reason Peyton had become protective over him.

"Err sure why not…we're gonna play some ball" said Alex leading the way out of the library. Haley and Peyton followed him to the exist, Peyton carried on talking to Alex, she bonded really well with him. Haley watched them closely with a smile on her face, for some reason she had a feeling this little bond was going to become something big. They reached to the basket ball court and Haley saw a tall figure playing with smaller figure, it hit her, she knew who was at the court.

"How come im not surprised" asked Haley to Peyton as they both saw Nathan at the court. They all got on to the court and the ball rolled to Haley's feet, Tyler came running and picking the ball up, he looked up at Haley then back at her stomach, moved to the bench and picked up all his stuff from there and put it on the floor.

"You should sit down" said Tyler to Haley then went back to Nathan who was joined by Alex.

"Awww that's soo sweet" cooed Peyton, as Haley smiled and took a seat watching the boys.

"So Peyton what are you gonna do with Alex?" asked Haley

"Huh what…what are you on about hales" said Peyton

"Nothing I just can see the sparks…it's so obvious" smirked Haley

"Hales I have no idea what you are talking about"

"You so wanna adopt him man…I can so tell it's all this pregnancy thing"

"Oh look they're all playing basket ball" said Peyton suddenly changing the subject, they carried on watching the boy play, Nathan against Tyler and Alex for about 5 minutes until Nathan stopped and came over to the girls.

"Well I can see you got cozy with little guys" said Haley giving him a quick kiss.

"Yeah…Tyler is so cool" exclaimed Nathan

"Oh goody Nathan's found his match" laughed Peyton. "I like Alex…he is soo good"

"Aha I knew it" smirked Haley "Nathan sweetie could you pass me my drink from my bag"

"Yeah sure…err I wanna ask you summit" said Nathan passing Haley a bottle of water, she was taking a sip. "I wanna adopt Tyler"

"You what" spat out Haley spilling her water.

"Whoa Haley watch it" said Peyton wiping her self. "Anyway that will be soo cool coz I wanna adopt Alex!"

"Really" said a surprised Nathan

"Omg you two have officially gone bonkers" screeched Haley.

"Shhhhh" hissed Peyton, she was afraid the boys would hear them

"Common Hales it'll be cool all we have do is sign a couple of papers and bam we have a fully grown son" said Nathan as if it was good idea

"No Nathan it doesn't work like that…first of all the adoptive agency has got to like us, then Tyler has to like us, and we have a son coming along in 2 month, how do we know if Tyler will be okay with that" snapped Haley to her dense husband. "things don't work out that easily!...and you Peyton I was right but you still have talk to Jake and Alex, its important if he does wants to get adopted"

"Why do you always ruin the fun hales…im sure Jake would be okay with it" moaned Peyton

"What will I be okay with "asked Jake, he just come back from the tour, he and Mrs. Parker gave up waiting for the rest and she had another client to get to.

"I err uh…emmm I" stammered Peyton

"Spit it out peyt what's going on" asked Jake

"Well I met this kid called Alex…who by the way is over there…the blond one-" began Peyton

"Yeah and I met Tyler the brown one" butted in Nathan.

"Yes anyway he is a sweet kid and I like him a lot…so I was thinking…if he is okay with it" said Peyton. "That we …err could emm…err adopt him" Jake starts to laughs, but stops when he sees how serious Peyton looks.

"You're joking right…I thought you wanted to adopt a new born" said Jake.

"I do…but that was until I met Alex and I really really like him Jake" said Peyton

"Look peyt I have no doubts in your decisions but you have to know he has got to like us as well" explained Jake. "We can't just adopt him like that…its his life as well we have to consider…we have to talk Mrs. Parker again and Alex of course"

"So you're cool with this then" squealed Peyton giving him a hug

"Yeah…but I still say we should sleep on it, then come back tomorrow" said Jake

"Okay totally…oh I just hope he is okay with it to" said Peyton hopefully looking at Alex playing.

"See hales why can't you be supportive like Jake" moaned Nathan.

"What wait you wanna adopt let me guess Tyler" asked Jake

"Yes but Haley is being stubborn" said Nathan

"Im not being stubborn Nathan im being logical here" snapped Haley. "We can't just go adopting kids…okay fine we'll just have to think about this Nate"

"That's all im asking" smiled Nathan giving Haley a hug.

"Yeah guys I think we should be leaving now too" said Jake checking his watch.

"Ooh do we have to" said Peyton, she just didn't want to leave Alex.

"Peyt we'll come back tomorrow okay now common" said Jake. They all bid there good byes to Alex and Tyler. Nathan and Peyton would not stop talking about them through out the whole car ride; Jake and Haley were quite surprised to see them get so attached so quickly.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jake and Peyton dropped Nathan and Haley home. Haley was still trying to get her head around the whole Tyler issue. It was not that she didn't like him, its just that too much was going on and this wasn't a decision they should make so quickly because in the end it will affect all of them.

"What you thinking Hales?" asked Nathan as he watched his wife carefully.

"Tyler and the whole adopting phase"

"Its not a phase hales…I like him a lot…I see my self in Tyler"

"Yeah Nathan but you can't base your life, our lives or even Tyler's in one meeting"

"Why not, I got a long with him, im pretty sure he liked me too and I know you think he is a great kid"

"Yeah I do…I mean the whole bench scene back at the court was sweet"

"Exactly"

"But Nate we still have to think this through…Tyler has got to like us, the adoption agency and most of all even if this does happen were gonna need a proper house, I don't think all of us and with the baby coming can fit in our little apartment"

"Hales don't worry about that, everything will be fine…so im guessing you're okay with this?"

"Yes but only if Tyler is as well"

"Thank you Haley" said Nathan happily giving her a kiss. "And trust me he will love us, I mean common who doesn't plus he would get a hot dad and a sexy mom"

"Yes of course coz that's what every kid would want in their parents" said Haley sarcastically.

"Look Peyton this is up to you, Alex sounds like a pretty decent kid…but in the end like Haley says it's his life and his choice" said Jake. He and Peyton were in their bedroom talking about Alex making sure they were doing the right thing and later won't have any regrets.

"I understand that Jake I really do…but I see something about him…I just feel connected to him you know" said Peyton. "I really like him Jake and if he likes us too then I would love to adopt him"

"Well then I have no doubts in your decision…but we still have to talk to Jenny and Maria"

"Yeah I hope they like Alex…well Jenny more she's older then him and more mature I guess…Maria is still a kid"

"Man we if Alex agrees we so need to explain him about this whole family tree thing…it will be confusing to him"

"omg what if we do and he then doesn't want to be adopted by us…what if he finds us weird…omg what are we gonna do"

"Peyton hunny stop panicking…we're all weird that's the good thing about us"

Next day

"Are you sure about this Mr. and Mrs. Jalgelski" asked Mrs. Parker. Jake and Peyton had the talk with Maria and Jenny, they both seemed fine with it, Maria still wanted a sister but she was okay with Alex, now they had only him to convince. "I mean you guys said you wanted a new born and now all a sudden you want to adopt Alex…and you two Mr. and Mrs. Scott"

"Well I feel connected to him…I just know he is the one and I want him as my son Mrs. Parker" explained Peyton.

"Yeah and I feel the same about Tyler…I know Haley and I haven't been put up to adoption but you've met us already we are pretty awesome people" said Nathan convincingly

"Mr. Scott there is no doubt that you and Mrs. Scott are good people but you have to sure" said Mrs. Parker. "You two are gonna have a baby soon…are you sure you can handle a fully grown child and a baby…they both will have their own needs"

"And we will measure up to their needs the best way we can…all we know is that we both love Tyler and want him as our own son" said Nathan

"I think you all are very good people and that would be excellent parents…but in the end it's still up to Alex and Tyler…they have been very difficult over the years" explained Mrs. Parker

"Why is that?" asked Haley

"Well both of them are best friends and said they wanted to be adopted in to the same family so they can be together" said Mrs. Parker. "Many couples have come and gone but they answer have always been no, it's either both or none"

"Well it shouldn't be hard…I mean we were all friends practically family…im sure they wont mind…would they" asked Peyton.

"I don't know…all I can say is that you guys can talk to them…I give you my consent but the rest is up to them" said Mrs. Parker smiling, getting up and shaking hands with all of them.

"Thank you"

"Come I'll take you to them, I think both of them are at the basket ball court…it's where they're always at"

"You see Tyler is all me guys…I hang most of my time at the river court"

Alex and Tyler were having a game of one on one when the adults came over to them, they were happy to see them because the two happened to like the couples very much

"Alex, Tyler can we have a word with you two please" said Mrs. Parker. They boys came up to her. "Hmmm im guessing we should do this separately…err Alex would you join me and the Jalgelskis's over here please" Alex nodded and left with them and headed to one of the far end picnic benches, near the court. They all seated, Alex next to Mrs. Parker with Jake and Peyton in front of them.

"The thing is Alex…Mr. and Mrs. Jalgelski want to adopt you" started Mrs. Parker plainly.

"Excuse me what" said Alex a little dumbfounded. Yesterday Mrs. Peyton said to him she wanted to adopt a new born and now all a sudden her and her husband wanted to adopt him off all people.

"We would love to adopt you Alex" said Peyton to him.

"But why…you don't even know me" said Alex

"Exactly…we want to know you…as our son" said Jake.

"but what if don't want to be your son…don't I get a say in this" said Alex, right now he didn't want to be in a family, well he did but because of his past he didn't feel like he could trust anyone other then Tyler, he didn't even know why he talked to Peyton.

"Of course you get a say in this…that's why we want to know your opinion" said Peyton, a little hurt to find that Alex didn't want to be adopted by them.

"Well I want think about this…im sorry…I can't" said Alex getting up and leaving. Peyton got up to as well to follow him.

"Mrs. Jalgelski I think you should give him time" said Mrs. Parker

"Mr. Scott what's going on" asked Tyler.

"Err should we tell him or wait for Mrs. Parker" said Nathan from the corner of his mouth to Haley

"I don't know…they have been gone for a while now…they should be here now right" said Haley, Tyler looked up to see his best friend heading his way.

"Alex….ALEX" said Tyler running up to him. "What happened…what did they want" Alex just stared at him for a while.

"They want to adopt me" he whispered.

"Oh…what did you say?"

"No…I don't want to go…im scared"

"Alex don't be scared…im here" Nathan and Haley watched the two boys, something must have happened, that's why Alex came back quickly, both of them headed to the boys direction.

"Hey there kido…are you okay" asked Nathan, Alex didn't say anything. Peyton, Jake and Mrs. Parker headed back to them.

"Alex are you okay" asked Peyton the moment she got near to him.

"Alex dear why don't you head back in side…I need to talk to Tyler" said Mrs. Parker, Alex left the group and Peyton and Jake headed off some where else.

"Im sorry Mrs. Parker…Alex wont go coz of me" said Tyler.

"No its okay sweetie…listen…Mr. and Mrs. Scott want to adopt you" said Mrs. Parker

"Oh"

"Listen Tyler you don't need to make your decision straight away…take you time" said Haley

"I wanna talk to Alex…if that's okay with you guys" said Tyler.

"Yes sure you go straight ahead" said Mrs. Parker, Tyler left and shortly so did Mrs. Parker needed to go and attend some calls, Haley and Nathan went to Peyton and Jake.

"Its official they hate us" said Nathan "dear lord help us"

"No I don't think they do…they're just in shock" said Jake.

"Why do I get the feeling Alex is hiding something" said Peyton.

Tyler found Alex in his usual place near the window in the library, he was drawing again a sign that shows when he is thinking about something, Alex would tend to draw, and Tyler took a seat next to Alex.

"Nathan and Haley want to adopt me too" said Tyler. "But I'll go only if you go to Peyton and Jake"

"Do you like them" asked Alex still drawing.

"Yeah…but it doesn't count if you're not going as well"

"I like them…but are they all the same"

"Alex man no one is the same…we're all different"

"Can they be trusted?"

"What do you think?"

"I…yeah"

"Common Alex lets go…I promise im always here"

Couple of hours later

Brooke was on the phone to Peyton and could believe the news, the moment she shut the phone she went running in to the living room to find Lucas and Sarah again playing NBA live on the play station.

"Brooke what's up…what happened" asked Lucas as he saw the cheery girl glow with excitement

"Peyton and Jake adopted a boy called Alex" said Brooke happily jumping on the spot.

"Alright that's so cool finally there is another guy…for a minute I thought the girls were going to take over" said Lucas

"Hey what's that suppose to mean…anyway forget it there is something else" said Brooke forgetting her anger

"What?"

"Nathan and Haley adopted a boy too called Tyler!" screamed Brooke Laughing

"what…I thought they were having a kid anyway… good god I feel sorry for that boy…he has to feel the wrath of Haley's hormones"

"Oh shut up…omg I can't believe im an aunt…again…ooh I can't wait to see them"

"Ha-ha I get to see them before you do…I told you to move back but no you never listen to me" Brooke grabbed a pillow from the sofa and threw it at Lucas, knocking him backwards

"That's what you get for mocking me Scott" smirked Brooke leaving the room.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Brooke was sitting in Jakes old room, this is where she did her sketches and work. As much as she was glad that Jake moved on with his life she missed him loads, his room on the other hand still reminded her of him, so she spent most of her time there as if she had her best friend back, it was late in the night Lucas had gone to put Sarah to bed, while Brooke worked on new designs for her clothing line clothes over bros, she felt bad leaving Mandy and their little boutique but things were okay now and Brooke finally did what she wanted all her life. Lucas came in to the room to find Brooke sorting things out, sheets were everywhere, bits of fabric dangling from random objects, Lucas whistles

"I'm trying to imagine Jake reaction when he sees how well you decorated his room" smirked Lucas moving a bunch a fabric to a side and taking a seat.

"Funny, I've got too much too do man, I have to get these dresses ready by tomorrow" Groaned Brooke.

"Well what can you do its work" said Lucas

"I'm starting to hate that word…I guess your going back to tree hill tomorrow then"

"Yeah…I'll be back soon next week end its Sarah's first basket ball game and I can't wait"

"I know, good lord where did I go wrong, some times I think I gave birth to a boy then a girl, what happened to the good old days where girls just became cheerleaders"

"I think she looks better as basket baller then a cheerleader"

"You would though…who would think that my daughter would hate poms poms…omg she will never get kissed by boy, they will think she is one of…them"

"Amen to that"

"Lucas!"

"What…look you can't push her to do things she doesn't want to…let her live her life"

"You would she is doing what you like best…basket ball ugh I hate that word"

"I thought you hated the word work"

"Oh shut up"

"Orite come on what's going on…why is bitch being a Brooke"

"Excuse me what did you just say…argh I don't know it's just"

"Just what…Brooke what happened"

"It's Sarah…after finding out Maria has brother…she wants one now too"

"Oh…then give her one im sure you can do that easily" Brooke glares at him. "Okay you don't like jokes I get that"

"It's not easy to explain to a 9 year old why"

"Yes it is look…Sarah you can't have a brother coz your mommy doesn't want to be or sleep with you daddy"

"Lucas you're not helping here"

"Brooke common neither of us is dating, I know I wanna be with you and know you do but you just won't let the past go"

"Lucas we're not going down this lane again…its just…just too difficult…you know us"

"It won't be if you gave it a chance as well"

"Lucas why are you being a pain…look us getting back together will be hard"

"But-"

"Luke why do you do this to me…look we'll discuss us later…I promise I'll give it a think"

"Thank you it's all im asking…so do you need any help or can I go to bed"

"Actually…how good are you at stitching?"

"You know I was only joking right"

Couple of hours later

Brooke finished her dresses with the help of Lucas, she was quite shocked on how well he could stitch and sew, all her life of knowing Lucas, she never he could do this.

"Wow this is amazing…where did you learn to cross stitch so good" said Brooke as she admired his work.

"Well when I was young I went through my gir…err mom forced me to join the sewing club" said Lucas "you know to understand women"

"Omg you went through a girl phase...I can't believe this" laughed Brooke.

"Hey my only friend back then was Haley and I hung out with my mom all the time so excuse me for having a feminine side" pouted Lucas.

"You're such a woman Lucas you know that"

"Omg why would you say that, that's just mean"

"Now I've upset you…what did I say?" said Brooke trying not to laugh at him

"It's not what you said…it's the way you said it" mumbled Lucas playing with the hem of his top, he stopped when he realized what he was doing. "Omg I am a woman" Brooke laughs at him.

"Ahem I'll just…you know…go spit or summit" mumbled Lucas getting up and leaving, while Brooke laughed as he left. "Not funny Brooke!"

Next day

Lucas still had some time to kill before he had to leave for his flight back home, so he thought spending all weekend with Sarah, he would spend these last few hours with Brooke. After Brooke finding out he did a lot of girly things in his past, he decided to teach Brooke how to make potpourri from scratch and teach her how to knit. During all this Sarah decided to hang out with Sam and Tom next door, she headed there. She rang the bell and their mother opened it.

"Oh Sarah sweetie how are you" smiled Mrs. Newiss letting her in to the house.

"Im fine Mrs. Newiss, where are the boys" asked Sarah

"oh dear they are in side, they're helping me with couple of things" said Mrs. Newiss leading Sarah in to the living room where she came to the sight of Sam and Tom arranging flowers. "Would you like to join us, it's quite relaxing"

"I…err no thank you…my dad is going back today so…I'll spend the day with him" said Sarah quickly as she saw Tom give her warning look which said run-save-you-self, with that she left and went back home quickly. She went to the living room to find her parents there.

"And now you wind the thread around the needle…like this" instructed Lucas as him and Brooke knitted tea cozies, Sarah stood at the door horrified, Lucas looked up.

"Oh hey Sarah common on join us its fun" said Lucas

"Omg where have all the men gone!" screamed Sarah running out

"Whoa what happened to her" asked Lucas

"I don't know Lucinda" laughed Brooke

"Stop calling me Lucinda…and you're doing it all wrong" snapped Lucas taking the needle and wool of her.


End file.
